One Shot To Love
by ohsoparrilla
Summary: Completely AU. Dr Regina Mills operates on a police officer who was shot on duty; Emma Swan. Emma gets to Regina in a way no patient has before. Regina finally faces happiness after a tragic event in her past but will Emma's job be too dangerous or will Regina manage to find away to accept who Emma is? Only time will tell.
1. Saving Her Life

**A/N: This is completely AU, it was just an idea I had whilst watching Private Practice and decided it would hopefully make for a good SwanQueen fic. So, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review so I know what you think. Xo**

CHAPTER ONE

"Incoming trauma, 26-year-old police officer, female, shot in the chest, she's lost a lot of blood," a paramedic shouted as they rushed through the hospital entrance pushing Constable Emma Swan on a gurney, doctors started to rush around the gurney where the blonde lay barely awake but still alive… for now.

"Someone page Dr Mills, now!" Dr Kathryn Nolan shouted across the ER as she took complete control of the gurney and quickly made her way to the OR followed by a bunch of residents eager to learn and even more eager to work alongside Dr Regina Mills; after all she was the best surgeon around.

Regina had instantly received the page, she ran out of her office and made her way to the OR as quickly as her legs and elevators would allow. A cop shooting always got to her in a way no other patient did. Regina quickly scrubbed in and made her way into the operating room and started getting to work. She had a team of amazing surgeons and residents working alongside her, but everyone knew if she had too she could save Emma single-handed.

The bullet was lodged in Emma's chest, centimeters from her heart and one of her main arteries. She was lucky, very lucky. Regina removed the bullet, but before she managed to close Emma's chest, her chest cavity started filling up quickly with blood, one of the scrub nurses started removing the blood so Regina could see clearly but the cavity was filling up with blood way quicker than the bright red substance was leaving, and another scrub nurse started removing the blood through a tube. Whilst another nurse started a line in Emma's arm that soon started pumping as much blood as possible back into the blonde's body; she couldn't afford to lose any more blood at all or it would be fatal. Regina managed to see where the tear was coming from and with one perfectly skilled and neat stitch; she miraculously managed to stop the bleeding. She sighed the biggest sigh of relief when the cavity stopped filling but she knew Emma was far from fine, in fact she was a marathon away from being fine; the next twenty-four hours were going to be crucial.

Once the surgery was over, Emma was taken up to recovery. Regina went to scrub out and clean herself up before heading up to the recovery ward to take Emma's STATs and make sure she was still alive.

Regina reached the recovery ward where she bumped into her long time best friend and fellow surgeon Dr Kathryn Nolan. "Have you called her parents or family?" Regina asked as she stopped next to Kathryn.

"She doesn't have any." Kathryn replied with a sympathetic look appearing across her face as she handed Regina a folder with all of Emma's details and medical records in.

"She doesn't have anyone?" Regina asked looking at Kathryn whose face said everything she needed to know. "Everyone needs someone." Regina said before turning and walking away and heading to Emma's private room.

As she walked in, Emma was lying asleep looking so peaceful. The only way to tell she was actually alive was the machine beeping at the side of her bed. Regina took her STATs and checked her over before heading to her office.

Once, Regina got to her office, she cancelled all the surgeries she had scheduled for the rest of the day. She grabbed paperwork that urgently needed filled in before making her way back up to Emma's room. When she got there she noticed a load of people surrounding her bed, when she noticed the crash cart, she felt a sense of pain shoot through her body.

She ran into the room and dropped all the paperwork before heading to Kathryn's side. "Why did no one page me?!" She shouted angrily. She took the paddles of Kathryn. "Charge to 200, CLEAR!" She shocked Emma causing her body to rise of the bed. Still nothing. "Shit, charge to 300, CLEAR, come on, Emma." She shocked her again, causing her to rise once more, still nothing. She decided to do it the old fashioned way by pressing her body weight up and down on Emma's heart multiple times and fast. "Come on, come on, YES!" She said as she stopped pressing and Emma came back to them. Regina watched as the machine next to her started beeping to a perfect rhythm.

"Well done." Kathryn said as she put her hand on Regina's shoulder, she then walked out behind the crash team. Regina sighed before putting a tube down Emma's throat that would help her breathe until she woke up and could breathe by herself.

As soon as Regina had done the tiny procedure, she went over to the door and picked her paperwork up, she then shut the door behind all the doctors and nurses. Once, she had done so, she walked over to the chair beside Emma's bed and sat down. She grabbed her pen and started making her way through the load of paperwork sitting on her lap.

Seven hours had passed and every half an hour on the dot, not a minute late or a minute early, Regina had taken Emma's STATs, made sure she was completely comfortable and most importantly she prayed that she would wake up and soon.

Another hour passed and suddenly Emma slowly opened her eyes, she was dazzled and dazed. Regina jumped up and started to remove the tube. "Hey, welcome back!" Regina said.

Emma gagged slightly as Regina carefully and slowly removed the tube, once it was fully out; she turned to look at Regina who was standing to her right-hand side. "What… happened?" Emma asked.

"I'm Dr Mills, you were shot on duty, and I removed the bullet but it was touch and go for a while, you're a fighter." Regina smiled as she began jotting down more STATs and details in Emma's folder.

"Oh," was all Emma managed to say, she was processing what had happened and she was still in shock. She tried to move before wincing in pain.

"Don't move, honestly, it'll hurt." Regina said; looking down on Emma as she flipped her folder closed.

"Now, you tell me," Emma said before she attempted to laugh before realizing that also hurt like a bitch.

"Don't do that either, rest, you need to rest." Regina said, she picked her paperwork up and looked at Emma, "Is there anyone at all I can call?" She asked.

Emma simply shook her head. Regina looked at Emma with a sympathetic look before speaking, "Okay, well you get some rest and I'll be back soon, okay?" Regina said.

"Okay," Emma said, a part of Regina was hoping Emma would ask her to stay, but why would she? She had no reason for Regina to stay at all; Regina didn't even know why she wanted to stay by a stranger's bed side.

Regina headed out of the room and began to walk down the corridor. "Regina, you need sleep!" Regina heard being shouted down the corridor by an overly familiar voice.

"I'm going for sleep now, Kathryn!" Regina shouted without turning around, she was far too tired for a lecture. She hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. Regina was well and truly knackered.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and Regina woke up in an on call room, she had no idea what time it was until she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket. It was half past midnight. Regina jumped out of bed and headed straight for Emma's recovery room. In Regina's mind it had been too long since she had personally checked her STATs; not that she didn't trust her colleagues, she just trusted her own instinct more.

Once she reached the recovery ward, she went to reception for Emma's folder, she flipped it open and began reading her statistics, and it all looked fairly good. She made her way to Emma's room where she pushed the door open slowly, if Emma was asleep Regina didn't want to disturb her, she needed all the rest she could possibly get. Regina noticed Emma was sound asleep; she attempted to be as quiet as she could. She walked over to her monitor and checked everything, it was all looking positive. Regina smiled as she looked on at the numbers beeping on the screen. She had saved another life; this is when she felt the happiest.

Just as she was about to leave she heard Emma begin to wake up, she turned around and waited to see if she would fully wake up, which she didn't. After a few seconds Regina turned around to leave, she went to get more paperwork so she could go back and sit with Emma, even though everything looked good, it could all change at any moment.

She grabbed her paperwork and headed back to Emma's room; she sat and she got through about seven pages of paperwork before her pager went off, 911. She had to rush out of Emma's room and straight down to the OR. She had to perform open heart surgery which could take a good few hours.

Once she had scrubbed in Regina made her way into theater. "Can you phone recovery every half an hour and get me updates on Emma Swan; I'm still not fully convinced she is fine. Make sure they come from Dr Nolan personally and no one else." Regina said to a nurse who was standing at the other side of the room.

"Yes, Dr Mills." Came the reply. Regina could ask anything of any of her staff and no one would question her or even dare to disobey her, they respected her so much, it sometimes overwhelmed Regina.

Regina began the surgery.

Every half an hour she was getting updates from Kathryn, with each update Emma was going from strength to strength. By the end of the surgery, which was three hours later, Regina's mind was finally at rest and she accepted the fact Emma was going to fully recover after all.

Once her patient had made it to recovery, Regina made sure she was comfortable and recovering well. Regina then made her way straight to Emma's room, she was still asleep and her STATs were constantly improving until they were almost normal again. For the next few hours Regina bounced between her two patients rooms. Regina was one of the rare surgeons who knew how good they were yet still cared for her patients from the moment they are on her table to the minute she witnessed them leave the hospital. She always gives her patients 100% and that's one of the main reasons she is so well respected and one of the main reasons patients come from all over the globe just so she can operate on them.

Six o'clock that morning, whilst Regina was finishing her bundle of paperwork, Emma began to wake up, Regina jumped slightly when Emma spoke as she hadn't heard a peep out of her for the last ten hours. "Hey," Emma said.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Regina asked as she stood and made her way round the side of Emma's bed to check her monitor once again.

"Like I've been shot," Emma wittedly replied. "Have you been here the whole time?" Emma asked curiously as her head followed Regina's movement.

"I can imagine, dear. No, not the whole time." Regina replied; she didn't want to admit she hardly left Emma's side. "You're going to fully recover, you're STATs keep improving and you're doing well, but we'll be keeping you in for a week or so at least to make sure you're good."

"Okay, thanks for everything, Dr Mills." Emma smiled at Regina.

"You're welcome." Regina said as she returned the smile. She grabbed her paperwork and made her way out of Emma's room where she instantly bumped into Kathryn who looked like she had almost been patiently waiting on Regina leaving the room.

"You need sleep," Kathryn said almost like Regina's mother.

"I slept earlier." Regina replied almost sounding like a child avoiding bedtime, she stopped and stood next to Kathryn.

"For two hours, Regina, you need more sleep than two hours." Kathryn replied, Regina gave up the argument before it even began, she was sick of having this conversation with Kathryn at least four times a week.

"I'm going home now," Regina replied.

"Did you stay by her bed the whole time?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"Not the whole time." Regina defensively replied.

"You were only away for nothing more than five hours," Kathryn replied, gaining a groan from Regina.

"What's your point?" Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

Kathryn smiled her cheekiest smile. "No point, Dr Mills. Now, go sleep and give Henry a HUUGE cuddle from me!" Kathryn said as she hugged Regina which Regina absolutely hated but Kathryn always insisted on giving her a hug every day.

"Okay…" Regina said in an almost whisper as Kathryn began to walk away. Regina walked in the opposite way, heading towards her office to drop her paperwork off before she headed to her mom's to see her son.

* * *

"MOM!" was the first thing Regina heard as she walked into her mom's huge mansion. It was Regina's childhood house and possibly her favorite house in the world.

"Hey, little man!" Regina replied as she leaned down to Henry's height. He was only three and getting taller every day.

"I missed you," Henry said in his tiny little voice, nothing warmed Regina's heart more than Henry speaking about her so dearly and with so much love.

"I missed you way more." Regina said as she picked him up and bounced him on her hip, she walked into the kitchen where Cora was finishing off Regina's breakfast, Regina had texted her just before she was leaving the hospital.

"Hi, dear." Cora said as she leaned in and gave Regina a peck on the cheek.

"Hi mother," Regina said as she walked across the kitchen to put Henry in his high chair, so he could have his breakfast too.

"How was work?" Cora said before quickly adding, "You haven't been gone that long in ages."

"It was good, I saved a cop who was shot on duty, she got to me in a way no one has before," Regina said as she starred into space, before continuing to talk. "She was different, I sat by her bed the whole time until I made sure she was okay, apart from when I had to perform open heart surgery." Regina said.

Cora startled Regina as she brought her back to earth. "You performed open heart surgery yet the highlight of your last twenty-four hours was removing a bullet?" Cora said as she watched every movement on Regina's face.

"Yes, I told you, this was different." Regina added as she pulled out the chair next to Henry before sitting down.

"What kind of different, dear?" Cora asked curiously.

"I don't know, just different." Regina smiled at Cora before changing the subject. "How was Henry?"

"I good, mama!" Henry piped up from the chair next to Regina.

"You were good, Henry." Cora corrected, at the same time as answering Regina's question.

"Yay," Henry said excitedly as he bopped up and down on his chair waiting not-so-patiently on his breakfast.

"That's my little man," Regina smiled as she ruffled Henry's hair.

Cora began putting pancakes on to three separate plates, just one for Henry as they were huge pancakes, and three for Regina and three for herself. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina and how her patient got to her. Cora hadn't seen Regina this way about a patient before; in fact she hadn't seen Regina this hung up on any other human being before.

Cora brought the plates over to the table giving Henry his first, then Regina's before sitting across from her daughter. "So this patient, the police officer who was shot, tell me about her." Cora said.

"Why, mother?" Regina asked as she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I would like to know more about her." Cora said as she took a bite of her pancake.

"Like what?" Regina asked; she had no idea why her mother wanted to know, she had never asked about a patient she didn't know before.

"Anything you want to tell me," Cora replied.

"Well, she was shot on duty, I don't know how, but the bullet just missed her heart she almost died, but I saved her." Regina smiled, proudly.

"You save people every day Regina, why does this one feel different?" Cora questioned.

"It just feels different, I saved a police officer who protects people, who protects me and you, who protects my son, we need more people like that and we nearly lost one today and I saved her," Regina replied as she began tucking into her pancake, she was starving.

"Ok, Regina." Cora smiled without saying anything more about Emma.

* * *

After a few hours' sleep Regina woke up about midday, it was her day off. She woke up to Henry bouncing on her bed attempting to wake her up, which obviously it worked. "Wake up, mom!" Henry said loudly.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Regina said as she grabbed him and pulled him in for a long hug. He didn't know what his mom did for a living but his Grandma told him every day she was a superhero, which in a way she most definitely was.

"We take Oddball to the beach?" Henry asked over excited, he loved taking their family dog to the beach. Oddball was Regina's Dalmatian but she stayed with Cora whilst Regina worked. She was called Oddball because she was the only Dalmatian anyone around knew that had no spots what-so-ever. She was pure white yet 100% Dalmatian. Plus, the best thing about living in LA was the beaches.

"Sure, but I need to have a shower and get ready first, okay?" Regina asked to which Henry nodded over excitedly. Regina jumped out of bed before picking Henry up and taking him back downstairs.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Emma was improving and improving with every passing minute, she was awake and talking with absolutely no problem, the pain meds were kicking in and easing the pain by a lot; she felt great. Earlier on that afternoon she had gotten a visit from a few of the officers from her work which made her heart happy, for the first time in her life she had people who genuinely cared wither she lived or died.

Once the police officers had left, Kathryn popped back in to make sure Emma was doing okay and everything was great. "Hey, where's Dr Mills?" Emma asked.

"It's her day off," Kathryn smiled.

"Oh," Emma replied, she was a bit disappointed she wasn't getting to see the hot brunette again that day.

"She's asked about you about ten times today already." Kathryn replied as she watched the smile spread upon Emma's face, Kathryn's mind began going into overdrive.

"Really?" Emma replied, attempting to hide her smile but she knew it wasn't happening no matter how hard she tried.

"Yeah, she hardly left your bedside from the moment you left surgery until you were awake. The only time she left was for a few hours sleep and a surgery, apart from that she didn't leave you." Kathryn said, adding fuel to the fire, she knew Regina liked Emma not that she would ever admit it and it was becoming clear Emma liked her too.

"Is she like that with everyone?" Emma asked, not knowing if she should take the gesture personally or not.

"Just the special ones," Kathryn smiled as she walked out the door leaving Emma to think.

* * *

Kathryn's phone began to ring when she saw Regina's name pop up on the screen, she knew exactly why she was calling, she knew it was for the exact same reason Regina had called ten times previously that day.

"She asked about you." Kathryn said as soon she answered the phone.

"She did? What did she say?" Regina asked through the phone trying to keep her cool.

"She asked where you were, and I told her you didn't leave her side the whole time she was asleep." Kathryn smiled, luckily Regina couldn't see.

"Oh, you told her that?" Regina asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I did. You should have seen how happy it made her." Kathryn replied; her suspicions all relied on Regina's next answer.

"It did?" Regina said, with an obvious smile, confirming all Kathryn's suspicions.

"Yep, now go enjoy your day off, I'll phone you if there are any problems, you phone me and I won't answer, bye babe." Kathryn said as she hung up the phone and pressed it against her chin.

* * *

"Who was that, dear?" Cora asked Regina as she hung up the phone and smiled dearly.

"Kathryn." Regina simply replied as she threw a ball across the beach for Oddball to chase. Henry was holding Cora's hand.

"You smile like that when Kathryn calls you?" Cora asked, teasing Regina completely. "Or do you smile like that when you talk about your patient?" Cora asked.

"I smile like that when I save a life." Regina quickly replied, hiding the real reason.

"Yeah, Regina, okay then," Cora said as she rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "Mama's lying to us, Henry." Cora said in her best baby voice.

"Mom, lying bad!" Henry quickly piped up and scolded Regina.

"Oh, mother." Regina replied and laughed slightly as she picked up the ball once more and threw it across the beach.


	2. Medical School Memories

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows, i don't know how to reply to a review so i'll answer them here, yes, the rating will change as the story develops. Thank you for all you kind comments and Addison Montgomery from Greys Anatomy/PP makes a little appearance in this chapter. I hope you like this and please leave a little review so I know what you think! Xo**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning, Regina got up slightly earlier than usual; she spent a little more extra time on her hair and make-up, gently and carefully applying it so it was immaculate. She spent an extra ten minutes coifing her hair, it was curly but not too curly, perfect curls; her hair sat perfectly on her shoulders not a hair out of place. She had chosen a royal blue dress and heels to match, the dress went just below her knee caps showing off her altogether toned calves, from being a horse rider her calves were perfect. Her dress hugged her figure to perfection. Regina looked a million dollars.

* * *

On the other side of town in the hospital where Regina was heading for a full day's work, Emma Swan was waking up in her hospital bed. She woke up and began to sit up, she began to look in the mirror at the side of her bed just as Kathryn walked in. "Hey, how are you doing?" Kathryn asked as she walked over to grab Emma's folder, Kathryn had taken over the case until Regina got back from her day off.

"I'm good but I look like I was hit by a bus!" Emma said attempting to laugh before realizing it hurt like hell. "Ouch." She simply said causing Kathryn to laugh a little.

"You were shot yet all you can say is ouch?" Kathryn said, she admired the bravery of Emma to walk past her in the street you would think she wasn't tough, but she was more tough than half the men in L.A.

"Yes." Emma simply said.

"You're doing well, which is good!" Kathryn said as she began scribbling numbers down in Emma's folder. "Dr Mills- Regina is in in about," Kathryn began before looking at her watch which read 5:55am, "in about five minutes." Kathryn said followed by a playful wink.

"Five minutes?" Emma asked, her voice laced with nerves and almost fear which didn't get past Kathryn.

"Why are you nervous?" Kathryn asked as she put the folder back at the end of Emma's bed.

"I'm not nervous!" Emma said, defensively which confirmed exactly what Kathryn already knew, she WAS nervous to see Regina. "I just- I look horrible." Emma continued with a sad voice, she almost whispered the words.

"Give me two minutes, okay?" Kathryn said before running out of Emma's room and heading straight for her office.

* * *

Once, Kathryn reached her office, she heard the clicking of familiar heels walking towards her. "Hey!" Kathryn said without even turning around.

"Hi, dear." Regina said as she walked up to Kathryn normally she would go to her office first but she needed to speak to her best friend before she started the day. "I need to talk to you!" Regina said almost with a panic in her voice.

Kathryn looked up when she heard the worry in her friend's voice, she knew Regina inside out and she knew she was driving herself crazy. As soon as Kathryn's eyes landed on Regina her mouth fell open. "WOAH," Kathryn said.

"What?" Regina asked, pretending not to know what Kathryn was talking about but at the same time Regina couldn't help but smile and feel a confidence boost spread across her body.

"You look HOT," Kathryn said, emphasizing the word hot. "If only I was gay, huh?" Kathryn said.

Regina scoffed before speaking, "You're not my type." Regina said bluntly which caused both women to laugh.

"No, you're trying to impress a certain cop!" Kathryn said in a sing-song kind of voice.

"Oh shut up." Regina said as she blushed bright red. "Why do you have your make-up bag?" The brunette asked in confusion as she pointed to the purple bag in Kathryn's hand.

"A certain cop is trying to impress a certain surgeon." Kathryn said with a wink.

"What?" Regina said with a huge smile creeping across her face before it was quickly washed away. "It doesn't matter."

Kathryn stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Regina. "What doesn't matter?" She asked as she moved closer to Regina.

"No matter how much I like her I can't do anything; you know the rules about patient/doctor dating." Regina said with a sad face, Kathryn could tell how much Regina liked Emma already and vice-versa, it broke her heart to see her best friend so upset over something she couldn't control.

"Regina, babe, it's not illegal, just frowned upon. You're not her surgeon anymore either, she's my patient." Kathryn said as she put her hand on the top of Regina's arm.

"She's not your-" Regina began before Kathryn interrupted.

"Regina, she's… my… patient…" Kathryn said sternly, so Regina would catch on. "Whose patient is Emma Swan?" Kathryn asked to double check Regina had taken the hint.

"Emma Swan is your patient." Regina smiled and surprisingly pulled her best friend in for a giant hug. Regina normally hated hugs but tolerated them from Kathryn every day, so the fact Regina was the one hugging Kathryn it took her by surprise.

"You're welcome, but I can't breathe!" Kathryn said as Regina pulled back, Kathryn began laughing slightly.

"I'm sorry, but if I squeezed you too hard and you couldn't breathe, I could operate on you and save your life." Regina said proudly.

"That's why I keep you in my life." Kathryn said with a smile, she loved the relationship she had with her best friend, neither of them had many friends but they knew no matter what they had each other. "I'm away to make a cop look hot." Kathryn winked as she left the office. "See ya!"

* * *

Regina headed to her office where she locked her expensive designer handbag in her desk drawer. Once she had done that she picked up her iPhone and pager, she began flicking through her messages and began reading the ones she had missed from yesterday and that morning. There was nothing exciting at all, she sighed as she picked up her schedule for the day. She had a coronary artery bypass graft to do. A coronary artery bypass graft usually lasts three to six hours. However, it may take slightly longer depending on how many blood vessels need to be grafted. So Regina could be in theater for a long time, it excited her surgery and the heart and the way it worked. She was looking forward to performing it, she had to go and check on her patient soon but she thought she'd pop in on Emma first.

She checked her hair and make-up in the mirror once more before heading out of her office and making her way down to Emma's room.

Kathryn had done Emma's foundation to perfection, it covered up the bags beneath her eyes, she didn't want much make-up as it wasn't her style. Emma had brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail, it felt like a first date yet she didn't even know if Regina liked her, Kathryn wouldn't give anything away, all she said was Regina was in the building and that was it.

Regina stood at the window of Emma's room and watched the two blondes interact and talk, she was in such awe of Emma and desperately wanted to go and talk to her but she was nervous, she was never nervous. She was a top Cardiothoracic double board certified surgeon with a specialty in pediatrics, she shouldn't be nervous about talking to a woman.

Kathryn headed towards the door when she spotted Regina standing there. She opened the door and closed it behind her causing Regina to turn and face her. "Hey." Regina said.

"Hey, she's alright you know, you should go and talk to her." Kathryn said as she walked past Regina, Kathryn had surgery so she couldn't stop and talk to Regina any longer, she was in a rush.

Regina took a deep breath and opened the door to Emma's room and closed it behind her. She paused as she closed the door and took another breath and finally turned to face Emma. "Wow." Emma said causing Regina to blush uncontrollably. "You look… wow." Emma continued. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." Emma began rambling.

Regina was still blushing as she wiped her forehead trying to hide the blushing that was quickly swamping her face. "Don't be sorry. Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. So how're you feeling?" Regina asked trying to compose herself.

"I'm good thank you, all thanks to you." Emma said, "You saved my life from what I've been told, you also didn't leave my bedside the whole time when I was sleeping, didn't you?" Emma asked; she was bold and always straight to the point. Growing up in Foster care Emma learned from a young age that beating around the bush didn't get you very far.

"I did save your life, I also did sit by your bedside in case anything happened during the night, and I wanted to be there." Regina said as proudly as she possibly could.

"Thank you." Emma said with a smile on her face, she couldn't look Regina in the eye, she was too beautiful, her beauty overwhelmed Emma, she had never seen someone so beautiful, so successful and so brainy before.

"I'd do it for all my patient's if they needed me too." Regina lied in a panic, before she continued when she seen Emma's facial expression take a complete U-turn. "My pleasure, I'm glad you're feeling better." Regina smiled as she picked up Emma's folder and began flicking through it. "You'll be out of here soon." Regina said, pretending on the outside to be happy for Emma but inside she didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Oh," Emma said with a little disappointment when she heard the happiness in Regina's voice. "That's good." She smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. Anyways, I'm glad you're feeling better, I've got to run, I have surgery but I'll see you soon." Regina said before turning around and heading straight for the door, she didn't give Emma a chance to say anything. She simply closed the door and stood against it. She took another deep breath and headed back to her office.

* * *

Regina reached her office and closed the door behind her; she shut her blinds and began pacing back and forward. "Stupid, idiot. Screwed that up! Why couldn't I just talk to her like a normal person? You're successful and a damn fine surgeon! What's not to like? You're an idiot, honestly Regina. You just blew it! Now, she'll think you're an idiot. Shit, I'm talking to myself." Regina said out loud as she paced back and forward. She looked at the time and headed down to meet her patient.

Before she knew it Regina was in surgery performing her coronary artery bypass graft. It was going perfectly, Regina had done hundreds of these, and she could do them in her sleep. She might not be able to speak to a woman but at least she could save a guy's life. The surgery took four hours, a good few less than Regina expected. There were no complications, it was all plain sailing. She scrubbed out and kept her scrub-cap on as she headed up to recovery to check her patient's post-ops. It was all so good so far. She had one more surgery to do and she was done for the day but she was on call tonight so she could be called in at any point during the night. She had a Heart Valve Replacement which would take two-three hours depending on complications it could take longer, she could never pin point how long she would be in surgery for.

Regina had done her second surgery of the day but this time there were a few complications and she had to be in surgery for five hours rather than the two hours she was aiming for. It was seven pm, which meant she had missed Henry's dinner time but at least she was going to make it home in time for his bed time.

Once, she had gotten back to her office, she was tired, so tired, she could sleep for a week. She grabbed her bag and paper work and headed out of the hospital. She desperately needed one of Kathryn's hugs but Kathryn had gone home six hours ago. She wouldn't see her until the morning. Normally, she resented Kathryn's hugs but tonight she needed one, really needed one. She sighed as she made her way to her Mercedes.

* * *

She reached her mom's house where she almost sprinted up the drive way, she didn't want to miss Henry's bed time for the world, she missed it too often, she didn't want to miss it tonight because she wouldn't know when she'd next get the opportunity to tuck him in again.

Cora was waiting in the kitchen with Henry who was sitting in his high chair waiting patiently on his supper until he saw his mom; he started bobbing up and down on the chair shouting "mama" which Regina found completely adorable. She loved him more than anything in the world; she would give up her job for him in a heartbeat but for now she didn't have a reason too, if the work load got crazier she probably would give it all up to be with him. She headed straight over to him, she kicked off her heels and picked him up, and he gave her the biggest cuddle which she happily returned. Regina never wanted to let him go. Her phone began to ring. She put him back into his chair and headed over to grab her phone from her bag at the other side of the table.

"Hello, Dr Regina Mills speaking." Regina said, professionally and confidently.

"Hey Regina, it's Addison Montgomery." She hadn't spoken to Addison since medical school, all those years ago.

"Hey, how are you?" Regina asked, changing her tone from professionalism to friendly.

"Not so good, I have a patient, I could really use your help on, I've spoken to your chief of staff and she says it's fine if you come out and help me, it's a child with a rare heart condition and you're the best cardiothoracic surgeon I know, please. We can have a drink after it." Addison said as she pleaded down the phone to Regina, she knew she was busy but she desperately needed her help with her patient.

"Sure Addie, I'll head over in about an hour, I'll see you soon." Regina said as she put down the phone and went over to her mother.

Cora gave Regina a kiss on the cheek like she did every time she came home from work. "Hey dear, how was your day?" Cora asked when she seen how drained Regina looked she started to get slightly concerned for her welfare.

"It was good; I done a coronary artery bypass graft and a valve replacement." Regina replied, proudly. "Do you remember Addison Montgomery?" Regina asked curiously.

"Is that the girl from medical school you were best friends with?" Cora asked sceptically, she was never sure if there was anything more between the two women, but she never bothered to ask, if Regina wanted her to know she would have told her.

"Yes, I'm going to visit her for a few days, are you okay to look after Henry?" Regina asked her mother, she knew Cora would say yes, but it was polite to ask anyhow.

"Sure, why are you going to visit her?" Cora asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Mother, we are just friends." Regina replied knowing exactly what her mother was thinking. "She needs help with a patient."

"Okay, dear. So?" Cora asked.

"So, what?" Regina replied, confused she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"Your police officer patient? You haven't mentioned her today."

Regina made her way to the table where she sat across from Henry. "There's nothing to say."

Cora knew when Regina was lying, she could see right through her. She could tell by her face and the way she played with her fingers when she was hiding something from her mother, she was the world's worst liar, to Cora it was a blessing but to Regina it was an absolute nightmare. "Tell me." Cora replied.

Regina sighed. "She put make-up on for me," Regina said as she looked across at Henry who was sitting happily playing with his dinosaur figures. "Then I went to see her." Regina said, stopping mid-sentence almost.

"And?" Cora asked she was fishing for more information; she wanted to know every little detail.

"She said I looked hot, and then I sort of ruined it. I went all doctor on her, and then I ran straight out the door." Regina looked up at her mother who was shocked at the vulnerability shining through her daughter.

"She clearly likes you if she put make-up on for you then said you look hot, Regina." Cora said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, that's what Kathryn said too but now I'm going to the other side of L.A, I probably won't see her again so," Regina said sadly.

Cora couldn't understand how Regina had gotten so attached to this woman so quickly. "You really like her, huh?" Cora asked; attempting to look Regina in the eye but the brunette wouldn't look at her mother.

She nodded slightly whilst whispering "yeah," and sighed once more. "But it's done, I'll get over it. Is supper nearly ready?" Regina said changing the subject.

"Yes, dear. I'll go get it now." Cora said as she stood up her mind going in to over drive, it was her goal in life to make her daughter happy and if this was what it took she would make it happen.

* * *

Regina had tucked Henry in and freshened herself up, she grabbed her phone and began to text Kathryn, she would have preferred to have called her but she had done a 20 hour shift almost, she didn't want to wake her up if she was asleep.

'_Hey, I have to go away for a few days which means I probably won't see Emma again as she'll be getting discharged soon. Tell her I'm sorry for screwing up today and I hope she gets better soon. X'_

And with the text message sent, Regina hit the road, she had a long drive ahead of her, Addison texted Regina her address so she was just going to Addison's house that night and she would start on their patient in the morning.

As she drove, she was consumed by her thoughts; her thoughts mainly consisted of her son and a certain blonde. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Emma off her mind, it was like she was super glued there with no way to get her off. Regina's vulnerable side didn't want to complain but her sensible side was telling her to stop thinking about her before she drove herself crazy. Maybe these few days away would do her good, she hoped.

Her phoned beeped and as she pulled up to a red light she picked it up to check it, it was from Kathryn.

'_What happened today? Why are you going to the other side of L.A? I could give her your number, if you wanted, just let me know. X" _

Came the reply, Regina began thinking about the last sentence. She didn't know what do to for the best. Her heart was telling her yes, but her head was telling her no, her sensible side was right; this was going to drive her crazy.

She didn't reply until she reached Addison's. Regina got out the car to be greeted by the redhead who already had a glass of red wine poured and waiting on her. "Hey, you look good!" Addison said as she pulled Regina in for a hug, which Regina gently returned.

"Hi! Thanks, you look great yourself," Regina replied. "My little Addie turned into a double board certified neo-natal surgeon huh? One of the best in the world so I hear, I have no idea how that happened!" Regina teased as she walked into Addison's kitchen.

"I have no idea how it happened, if I'm honest," Addison replied laughing. "But look at you, little miss double board certified cardiothoracic surgeon and I also hear you have a specialty in peads," the redhead exclaimed.

"I know; we made it, Addie!" Regina said high fiving Addison.

"That we did," Addison replied returning the high five.

Regina picked up the wine glass and began elegantly sipping on it, it tasted so good. She definitely needed a drink.

"So, I want to know everything! Start with your love life!" Addison said, over excitedly. They had so much to catch up on. Regina grabbed her drink and followed Addison out to the garden where they both sat on deck chairs as they looked out on to the ocean.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Regina said as she began to take in the view.

"Isn't it? I love it so much." Addison said as she breathed in the ocean air, she would never get used to the view from her house; it was truly breath-taking.

"Yes." Regina replied as she turned to face Addison, she quickly took another sip of her wine before placing it on the table between them; she pulled the blanket up to her shoulders before she began to speak. "So my love life? It's complicated."

Addison done the same as Regina, now she was fully facing Regina, they were going to start their decade worth of catch-up. "Complicated how? Do you still like girls?" Addison replied as she smiled at the memories of the two of them during medical school.

"Stop thinking about medical school!" Regina exclaimed as she began to laugh. "There's this cop," Regina began.

"Oh a cop? I was dating a cop too; well SWAT but still a cop." Addison butted in.

"Yes, a cop, but…" Regina trailed off.

"But, what?" Addison asked confused.

"She's my patient. She likes me too and I really like her but she's my patient. Well, she was my patient until Kathryn took her, so we could maybe go on a date but when I spoke to her I freaked out." Regina said, she could tell Addison anything, and it was like they had rewinded time and gone straight back to ten years ago.

"It doesn't matter Regina, if you like her and she likes you go for it. If it feels right, go for it. Life is too short not to go for it." Addison said.

"Yeah, you're right." Regina said as she reached for her phone.

"_Give her my number, please. X" _

She hit send and sent the message to Kathryn now all she had to do was wait on the reply.


	3. Mama, Date!

**A/N: A new update, yay! I'm just loving writing this so here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. Thank you for all the amazing reviews and follows, it means a lot! Please review, I appreciate it. Xo**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Six days and a good few cocktails later, Regina Mills finally made her way back to her side of L.A. She couldn't wait to see Henry, Kathryn and her mom. Over the last two days she had checked her phone numerous amounts of times, way more times than usual, she was patiently waiting on a text message that never came.

Regina reached her mom's house but before getting out the car she phoned Kathryn, she wasn't sure if she'd be in surgery or not as they hadn't spoken in a few days but she would soon know if she was or not. Her phone kept ringing and ringing until it reached Kathryn's voicemail, clearly she was in surgery. Regina knew Kathryn would see Regina tried to call and call her back as soon as she could.

As she walked into her mom's she was greeted by a massive cuddle from Henry followed by her normal kiss on the cheek from Cora.

She squeezed Henry extra tight. "I missed you!" Regina said to Henry as he returned the hug.

"I misses you, mama," Henry replied, before squirming to be put down.

"You missed me, Henry, not misses." Regina corrected, Henry didn't even listen he was too busy trying to get out of Regina's embrace.

Regina finally gave in and bent over to put Henry down; he took her hand and waddled next to her as they followed Cora into the kitchen.

"Hey dear, how was Addison?" Cora said with a little bit of tell-me-everything lurking in her voice.

"She's good, I missed her." Regina replied with a smile.

Cora returned the smile. "I know you did, dear." Cora continued. "I was speaking with Kathryn yesterday." Cora said, treading lightly.

"You did? What did you talk about?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you know the usual." Cora replied, teasing Regina.

Regina simply rolled her eyes, it was probably better if she never knew what they had spoken about. "I'm going to get changed, and then we can grab lunch?" Regina asked Cora.

"Sure, dear." Cora replied as Regina walked towards her bed room and en-suite.

She had a shower and done her hair and make-up as perfect as every other time. She had chosen a white pant suit to wear, teamed with purple heels and a purple bag. Finally, she was ready for lunch.

* * *

On the other side of town, Emma Swan was getting better and stronger every single day. She was ready to go home, a part of her was glad she was going to see her own bed but most of all she didn't want to go simply because that meant she wasn't going to see Regina again.

Suddenly, her hospital room door opened and in walked Kathryn. The two blondes had grown close over the last few weeks. "Hey, I hear you're getting home today?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah, it's great, huh?" Emma replied, as she continued to button her blouse.

"Yeah, um, Regina told me to give you this a few days ago but I wanted to wait until you got discharged to give it to you," Kathryn said, holding out a piece of paper with Regina's phone number written on.

Emma took the paper from Kathryn and began to unfold it. "What is it?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Regina wanted me to give you her number; she's at another hospital so she can't give it to you herself." Kathryn replied as she shifted nervously from foot to foot, she was nervous for Regina.

"She did?" Emma said with an overly enthusiastic smile growing on her face.

Kathryn smiled fondly when she realized how happy a few digits made Emma. "Yeah, she did. She really likes you but if you break her heart," Kathryn began before Emma jumped in.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll beat me up, I know the drill." Emma laughed lightly.

"Good." Kathryn winked as she walked towards the door. "Give her a call; I know she'd appreciate it. Take care of yourself and I'll probably see you soon." Kathryn said as she walked out the door leaving Emma staring at the piece of paper in her hand.

* * *

Regina was taking a walk along the beach with Oddball and Henry, Cora decided to stay at home and cook dinner plus, she knew Regina and Henry needed some mommy/baby time. Henry was holding on tight to Regina's hand as Regina used her other hand to throw Oddball's ball.

The brunette was talking to Henry about the sea; they had almost the same identical conversation every time they walked along the beach. Is there sharks? Is it deep? Is there mermaids? Can I swim? Were just a few of the same question's Henry asked her multiple times.

Suddenly Regina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw an unfamiliar number pop up; as she didn't know who it was she answered it professionally and confidently. "Hello, Dr Regina Mills speaking."

"Hi, Dr Mills, uh, Regina?" The voice said on the other side.

Regina instantly recognized the voice on the other side, at the same speed she felt a smile take up her face in one big gulp. "Hi, Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" Regina asked.

Emma felt herself nervously thinking of how to ask Regina out but it just seemed so impossible, she swore she was starting to sweat. "I'm good thanks. How are you?" She asked in return.

"I'm good thank you, hold on two seconds." Regina said when Henry started pulling on her hand, attempting to get all of Regina's attention back on to him. "Henry, Mommy is on the phone, give me a minute." She said, sternly but gently.

"'Kay, Mommy." Henry smiled.

"Sorry about that," Regina said as she returned her attention back to the phone call.

"Its okay, are you busy? Oh, I'm sorry, I'll phone you back later, I mean, if you want?" Emma started to ramble.

Regina began to laugh slightly, but it was clearly noticeable from the other side of the telephone. "Dear, it's okay, I'm not busy, I'm just walking with my son who demands all my attention," She laughed before continuing. "So, Kathryn gave you my number?" Regina asked, when she said it out loud she realized how stupid it sounded, of course Kathryn gave her the number, because how else would she know it?

"You have a son?" Emma asked, shocked, she never once had Regina pegged as the 'mommy type.'

"Yeah I do." Regina replied, glad that Emma had completely ignored the last question.

"Cool, anyway, do you want to get lunch or a coffee or something?" Emma asked nervously down the phone, Regina instantly picked up on the nerves.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Regina replied, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Er, yeah, kind of, I mean if you want?" Emma began stuttering, which Regina found unbelievably adorable.

"Sure, I can't wait, text me the time and place," Regina said still unable to contain her smile.

"Okay, bye." Emma said, also mirroring the same smile as Regina.

Regina hung up her phone and looked at Henry who was staring intently at her. "Date!" Henry repeated. Great, Regina thought, Henry would most definitely tell his Grandmother about Regina's date.

* * *

"She asked me on a date, Kathryn!" Regina said as she paced back and forward in Kathryn's office. She had popped into see Kathryn who was still at work; she couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She even took Henry with her; she was that desperate to tell her best friend. They had stopped off at home first to drop Oddball off but it was quick so Henry didn't have time to repeat his new favorite word to his Grandma.

"DATE!" Henry exclaimed from the other side of the office causing both women to laugh.

"She did?" Kathryn asked pretending to be surprised; Kathryn secretly knew it was only going to be a matter of time.

"Yes!" Regina said, almost in a panic.

"Calm down," Kathryn said holding both hands on Regina's biceps, and staring into her eyes. "And breathe." Kathryn said as she breathed in and out deeply, making Regina do the exact same.

"I'm good, I'm good." Regina said as she took a deep breath. "I haven't been on a date since I can remember." Regina said, vulnerably.

"I know, Regina, but it'll be fine, she really likes you and that's all that matters." Kathryn said, trying to reassure Regina but she could tell it wasn't working in the slightest, as soon as Regina started freaking the hell out there was absolutely no stopping her.

Whilst Henry was happily twirling round and round on his Auntie Kathryn's chair, Regina and Kathryn sat on the couch at the other side of her office. "The date will be fine, honestly, it'll be fine, it'll be better than fine." Kathryn promised, she knew how much Emma liked Regina, she was convinced nothing could go wrong.

"I don't know what to wear, what will I wear?" Regina asked, still in a panic-stricken state.

"Clothes," Kathryn smiled sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's generally a good start." Regina laughed halfheartedly.

"You have a wardrobe bigger than the biggest clothes shop in the mall, don't worry about having nothing to wear, I'll come over before the date and we'll choose something, okay," Kathryn said, more of a demand than a question.

"'Kay." Regina smiled, happily as she sipped on her cup of coffee before looking at the clock on Kathryn's wall for the time. "Shit, I said we'd be home an hour ago!" She said as she stood up and began downing her coffee.

"Oh, Cora's going to go crazy!" Kathryn teased, as Regina bounced Henry on her hip, they quickly made their way out of Kathryn's office.

* * *

Emma was sending herself crazy in her apartment she wasn't sure when a good time to ask Regina out was, was tomorrow too soon, or next week too far? Should she send a kiss at the end of her message, no, no kiss, or maybe just one? She had no idea; she had never been on a date with a woman so perfect. Plus, she had a son so was she really gay or just experimenting? Emma had no idea.

Screw it; she was going to ask her out right now, she was going to send the message right now, because if she didn't do it now she wasn't going to do it at all.

'_Doctor's orders says I can't do too much, so how about lunch tomorrow? Emma x'_

And with the click of one button the message was gone, now the power lay in Regina's hands. Emma laid back on the sofa where she impatiently waited on Regina's reply.

* * *

Regina was cleaning up after dinner, since Cora cooked Regina cleaned up. Her iPhone was on charge in the kitchen next to her, she heard a loud beep and instantly made her way over praying it was the text she was hoping for but at the same time she was as nervous as could be.

She read the words over and over, Emma wanted to go on a date as soon as tomorrow. A smile spread across Regina's face, eating it up. Cora walked in behind Regina without Regina even noticing.

"Someone's happy." Cora said causing Regina to jump.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Regina replied, causing Cora to chuckle.

"I gathered, dear. Your son has learned an interesting new word; he keeps saying 'mama date,' where did he get that from?" Cora asked with a raise of an eyebrow, she wanted all the information and she wanted it now.

"Remember the police officer patient?" Regina asked.

"Yes, Emma?" Cora replied causing suspicion to rise from Regina.

"I've never told you her name." Regina asked skeptically, she knew that's exactly what Kathryn and Cora were talking about on the phone the other day.

"Uh, yes you did." Cora lied, shit; she had dropped herself in it.

"No, I didn't. I'm going to kill Kathryn." Regina replied, before continuing. "Yes, well, Emma has asked me on a date, tomorrow lunchtime." Regina beamed.

"That's good, dear! It's about time you got out. I can't wait to meet her." Cora said already jumping the gun.

"Mother, it's our first date." Regina reminded.

"Yes, I'm fully aware dear, but still, I want to meet her at some point, to see if she's good enough for you." Cora said as Henry came running through.

"Mama!" Henry said as he came toddling towards her with his arms wide and out.

"Hey, little man!" Regina replied, pulling him up onto her hip. "Yes, you will meet her if the date goes well; I don't even know how it'll go, just give me time, mother." Regina put her foot down.

"Okay, dear." Cora smiled as she turned to leave the room, as she walked out of the kitchen and shut the door behind her Regina turned to Henry who was now playing with her hair.

"Mama's going on a date, little man, high five!" Regina said holding her hand up for a high five.

Henry happily returned the high five whilst squealing, "Yay, mama's date!" at which point Regina nearly died from an adorableness overload.

"Yay!" Regina said joining in with her son's happy squealing as she picked up her phone and typed out a reply.

"_Just let me know the time and place and it'll be there. X" _

And with one click of a button Regina had bagged herself a date with a hot cop, she was super happy until the nerves began to kick in. "What will I wear?" She said to Henry who always said his mother looked good in everything; he was no help in this situation. It was time to call in the best friend.

* * *

"Calm down, seriously, breathe, woman." Kathryn said as Regina threw every item of clothing out of her wardrobe and on to her bed.

Regina examined another dress, "Nope," before throwing it into the already over growing pile. She picked up another one, "Nope," before the dress quickly joined the pile of dresses growing on Regina's bed.

"You pay a fortune on dry cleaning and ironing, yet your throwing all these dresses and getting them creased." Kathryn joked, attempting to lighten the moon but only making matters worse.

"I don't care about dry cleaning, I can afford dry cleaning!" Regina exclaimed as she threw another dress which this time landed on Kathryn's head.

"Right! That's enough, sit down!" Kathryn said as she stood up and walked towards Regina.

"Excuse me?" Regina replied looking towards Kathryn with almost disgust. "I'm busy, you were supposed to help but you're just winding me up." Regina exclaimed in an emotional state.

"Just sit down, and breathe!" Kathryn said, standing up to Regina.

Eventually Regina sighed and sat down, she knew she was fighting a loosing battle, she didn't stand a chance when it came to Kathryn, if she didn't sit down Kathryn would have picked her up and placed her sitting down. Regina laughed at the thought.

"What you laughing at?" Kathryn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, what are you doing?" Regina asked mirroring the same arched eyebrow as her best friend was sporting less than five seconds before hand.

"I'm picking a damn outfit for you because if you choose we'll run out of clothes and either miss your date or you'll have to go naked now neither is a good start, well maybe naked, she might like that?" Kathryn asked, turning to face Regina who was starting to go a funny shade of red around the cheek area.

"I have no idea why I keep you around." Regina said, attempting not to laugh.

"Because you love me," Kathryn said as she looked over her shoulder and put on her best adorable face.

"You're lucky I do!" Regina exclaimed as Kathryn turned back to the wardrobe.

* * *

"Guess who is going on a date?" Emma asked her best friend who she was on the phone to; Belle lived in Australia so Emma could only speak to her via Skype, Facetime or phone call which sucked, although the few months of the year they got to see each other were always the best.

"Oh Em Gee, spill all the details, Swan!" Belle replied with her thick Australian accent which Emma absolutely adored.

"She's a surgeon, a very hot surgeon, but I think she's way out of my league. She saved my life." Emma replied before feeling a rush of butterflies fill her stomach, even the mention of Regina made her go crazy.

"Seriously? A surgeon? Wow, Emz! Shut up, you're beautiful, there's no way she's out of your league!" Belle replied causing Emma to laugh slightly; she loved how her best friend was always making her feel beautiful; it made her feel more confident within herself.

"Yeah, a surgeon, did I mention she's seriously hot?" Emma replied, honestly, she could talk about Regina all day, every day.

"Yes you did, oh em gee, she's seen your insides and I don't mean that sexually, how crazy is that?" Belle asked always the one to point out the gruesome stuff.

"I've never actually thought about that but yeah that's crazy, I'll need to ask her what my heart looks like," Emma replied with a slight laughter tinging the air, she was too nervous to be playful.

"You sound nervous, Em, do you really like her?" Belle asked, in all the years Belle had known Emma she had never heard her talk about someone with so much passion and love already.

"I do Bells, I really do." Emma replied, blushing and feeling happy that Belle couldn't see her getting redder and redder.

"Well, you go for it babes, you knock her dead! I hope it goes well and tell me all the gossip tomorrow!" Belle exclaimed excitedly down the phone.

"I will do, love ya!" Emma replied.

"Love ya!" Belle said before hanging up the phone and leaving Emma to continue getting ready for her date.

* * *

A few hours later and it was date time. Emma arrived first and she was feeling more and more nervous as the minutes and seconds went on, has Regina stood her up? Will she definitely be here? What if she's changed her mind? Were just some of the thoughts flooding Emma's mind.

Emma could have done with a strong drink, it might have only been lunchtime but it was five o'clock somewhere. Unfortunate for her she couldn't drink due to the pain medication she was still on. So she ordered a coke and impatiently waited on Regina arriving.

Five minutes later, fashionably late as always Regina Mills appeared in the little restaurant which was cosy and romantic if she was being honest. Inside she congratulated Emma on her choice of location for their date, this was perfect and set the mood fantastically.

Regina was wearing a black dress with a huge diamond necklace adding a bit of sparkle to the outfit. It hugged her figure to perfection showing of every curve. Regina once again looked a million dollars, she spotted Emma who was sitting alone at the bar, clearly waiting on Regina. She walked up to Emma and stood beside her.

"Hi, dear." Regina said with a smile spreading quickly across her face, she couldn't help it, it was like it was natural.

"Oh my god, you look so hot!" Emma said as her mouth fell open and she starred Regina up and down from heel to the hair that stood the highest on her head Emma checked it all out.

Regina blushed before speaking. "You'll catch flies, dear." Regina said before nudging her shoulder against Emma's.

The physical contact sent shivers flying down Emma's spine, she hardly knew this woman but she swore she was in love, "I'm so sorry, shit." Emma blurted out as she closed her mouth and quickly looked away from Regina who was now smiling adorably at Emma, Regina found her so adorable she could almost squeeze her.

"It's alright, and you look hot, yourself." Regina said using Emma's choice of word, it would never have been Regina's first choice but since Emma seemed to like it she figured it would work.

"Really? Thank you," Emma blushed even more red than Regina had causing Regina to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, really," Regina replied before continuing to talk. "Should we go to our table?" Regina said before looking around for a waiter.

"Sure," Emma said, all she wanted to do was grab Regina and kiss her and never ever stop. The struggle not to was absolutely killing her, almost driving her crazy, she wanted to feel what her lips felt like and little did she know Regina felt the exact same way.


	4. Remember That Night?

**A/N: I'm super nervous about this chapter and it's a little heavy but I hope you guys like it. Plus it's much longer than i'd usually have these chapters but it all seemed to fit in to one and i didn't want to split it up. Once again thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews! Enjoy. Xo**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

After ordering their food and drinks, no one knew what to speak about first. After fiddling nervously with her fingers for a few minutes Emma took a deep breath and piped up. "So, you're a surgeon, huh? That's pretty cool." This was probably the most obvious question to start with considering where and how they met. Emma mentally scolded herself when the words left her mouth.

"I am," Regina laughed slightly causing Emma to breathe a sigh of relief when she realized Regina didn't think it was a stupid question at all; in fact she was more relieved that the conversation had actually been started before it got completely awkward. "I absolutely love it; it's very rewarding on good days." Regina smiled politely back. "And, you're cop?" Regina asked in return.

"Yeah, it's great, apart from when I get shot, that's not so great." Emma scrunched her nose up and shook her head as she replied, which Regina found so completely adorable, before Emma began laughing slightly.

"Yeah, it means I have to work extra hard." Regina wittedly replied before quickly joining in sporting a little bit of laughter.

"Oh, yeah, that's another downside, huh?" Emma said, as she laughed in sync with Regina. Emma was relieved when she found out Regina had a sense of humor.

"Yeah of course, but I guess getting shot isn't much fun either." Regina replied more seriously.

"Yeah, I can think of more fun things to be doing." Emma replied, before changing the subject. "You said on the phone you had a son?" Emma asked, causing Regina's face to almost light up which Emma noticed clearly. This was one topic Regina LOVED talking about and could talk about forever.

"Yes, he's two, he's just the best." Regina beamed. "He stays with my mother when I'm at work which isn't great because I don't get to spend as much time with him as I would like." Regina replied before realizing the conversation was getting too deep for a first date.

"Ah, I can't imagine how much it would suck." Emma replied, genuinely feeling bad for Regina.

"Yeah, it's not great but I get day's off during the week or the weekend and I spend time with him then," Regina replied lightening the mood.

"Aw, see that's great, what do you guys do normally?" Emma asked.

"Henry's favorite thing is to go to the beach outside our house with our dog, he just adores the sea and the beach, his love for it is adorable, you'll have to come with us one day." Regina let slip out.

"So, there will be another day?" Emma attempted to hide her ever growing smile but failed miserably.

"If you want," Regina said shyly, the confident woman two seconds ago had disappeared; now she was nervous.

"Regina, I do want." Emma smiled causing Regina to mirror the smile only slightly bigger. "I want another day," She continued.

The two women spoke for what felt like ten minutes but it was in fact two and a half hours. They laughed for most of it, like they had been old friends for years and years. They gelled together so beautifully.

The only family member mentioned was Henry, Regina's delight at Emma being interested and eager to hear about Henry and his life was overwhelming. Regina didn't mention Henry was adopted at all; she kept clear of that as she figured that that kind of information didn't need to be shared for a while yet. In the end, Emma couldn't wait to meet Henry, and Regina couldn't wait to introduce them.

At the end of the date Regina had to cut it short when she looked at her watch and realized she had to dash to get Henry from her mom who had a hair appointment in less than half an hour. "I'm so sorry, I have to dash but can we do this again soon? I'll arrange the next one, I mean if you want there to be a next one because it's okay if you don't, well it wouldn't be okay but you know what I mean…" Regina rambled nervously as she stood up, she knew what Emma had said at the beginning of the date she would like another but the brunette wanted to make sure Emma still wanted a second date. Emma stood up at the same time as Regina did and walked closer to Regina as Regina spoke.

Emma grabbed Regina's face, one hand at either side of her cheeks and kissed her full on, hard but full of love and desire but not too over the top as they were still in the restaurant. Emma felt shivers fly up her spine and the butterflies in her stomach were doing some sort of fast tango. She felt like she was on cloud nine especially when she felt Regina kiss back. Emma was the first to pull away when she remembered they were in public.

"Does that answer your question because you weren't accepting the fact I wanted a second date?" Emma said with a quirky smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I'll, um..." Regina cleared her throat when she noticed no actual words were making their way out her mouth, "I'll take that as a yes?" Regina asked, attempting to speak, her brain was in over drive and her butterflies must have been tangoing with Emma's butterflies as they were going just as crazy.

"Yes." Emma said as she watched Regina trying to process what had just happened. Emma couldn't believe she had kissed her and Regina had actually allowed her too.

"I can't wait, but I really have to run, I'm sorry, I'll text you." Regina said before leaning in for a quick peck on the lips which sent the same shivers straight back down Emma's spine as the previous kiss had.

"Ok, bye." Emma simply said as she followed Regina out of the restaurant but sadly went their separate ways.

* * *

"Kathryn, she kissed me and it was the best thing ever, I swear I've never loved a kiss so much in my life, I want to do it again and again," Regina said as she spoke to her best friend over a cup of coffee in the kitchen whilst Henry played in his play room.

"Regina seriously, it sounds like you're in love!" Kathryn said, half joking but mostly being serious, it really did sound like Regina was in love with this woman.

"Don't be so dramatic, I've only been on one date with her." Regina said, dismissing what Kathryn had said and slightly bursting Regina's love bubble.

"Regina, did you have butterflies?" Kathryn asked.

Regina simply nodded, avoiding eye contact with Kathryn, as much as Regina hated these type of conversations she couldn't help but talk about Emma, her previous relationships in the last five or six years - if you could even call them that - Regina never once spoke about them, Kathryn didn't even know their names and there was only two other people.

"Did she send shivers down your spine?"

Regina nodded even more slowly than the first time.

"Regina look at me?" Kathryn said noticing Regina had been avoiding her watchful eye. Regina slowly turned her head around to face the blonde and to her discomfort she couldn't avoid Kathryn's eye contact anymore.

"Emma Swan," Kathryn simply said with no emotion, she needed to see how Regina reacted and giving emotion could contaminate her 'test'.

Regina's face lit up and her huge smiled started to beam across her face. Regina didn't speak but her gesture showed Kathryn all she needed to know.

"Did you see that? All I did was mention her name and you're smiling like an idiot; you only do that when someone mentions Henry. You are in love and there's no denying it at all." Kathryn said making Regina face reality but not realizing that Regina was now terrified, she had only ever been properly in love once, she was scared, she was terrified she was going to get hurt again. "Regina, are you okay?" Kathryn asked when she noticed the change of atmosphere in the room and more importantly the change in Regina's facial expression.

"Um, yes, I, just," Regina said; she didn't want to admit she was scared but Kathryn could see right through her, she always could.

"You're scared," Kathryn said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No, I'm not, I'm fine." Regina smiled, not big but not little, just fake.

"Whatever you say, Regina," The blonde replied.

"I have to go see to Henry," Regina said as she got out her chair and dashed towards the playroom.

* * *

Over the next five days Regina buried herself into work, she didn't text or speak to Emma, and she even attempted to clear her from Regina's memory, but she failed miserably Emma was all Regina could think about. Regina took on extra patient's and spent extra time at the hospital, she only went back home to see to Henry and then went straight back to the hospital, she slept, ate and showered there. If she was at home she would be thinking about Emma even more and she would be tempted to phone her but she couldn't bring herself to do it or even put herself into the way of temptation. She couldn't get hurt again, love was too scary and Regina would rather avoid it than face up to it and enjoy it.

At the same time as being at work constantly Regina attempted to avoid Kathryn, which was mission impossible considered the worked so closely together. Regina only spoke to her about work related stuff and every time Kathryn mentioned Emma's name Regina would get up and leave the room.

Luckily for Regina, Kathryn had finally had enough of Regina's stupid behaviour. "So, I'll meet you in the OR?" Kathryn asked Regina as Regina stood at the other side of Kathryn's desk, Kathryn subtly kicked her heels off, and if this was going to work Kathryn knew she had to be quicker than Regina and by god, that woman could run fast in heels, if it was an Olympic sport, Regina would be the winner.

"Yes, 3 o'clock sharp," Regina simply replied before turning to walk out, not giving a Kathryn a chance to raise any other topic of conversation.

Kathryn ran straight past Regina and closed the door turning the key and locking it before removing the key and putting it in her pocket. Kathryn smiled a smile of relief; she had pulled it off, so far so good.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina asked she couldn't be bothered with Kathryn's games; she was far too tired and busy for this nonsense.

"I'm not letting you out of here until you sit down and talk." Kathryn said, sternly.

"Kate, I have patients and I have to work, I don't have time to play around, open the door," Regina said as she sighed.

"No! Sit on your ass or… or… I'll call Cora," Kathryn demanded and basically threatened the worst possible threat.

"Fine, five minutes!" Regina sighed before taking a seat across from Kathryn on the sofa in the office.

"Now, you're going to tell me what the hell's been wrong with you lately." Kathryn demanded; she wasn't going to get far with Regina if she treaded lightly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Regina said forcing a smile. "Can I go now?" Regina asked.

"No, I want a proper answer, you're not fine. You took on extra patients; you're never out of the OR. When was the last time you actually slept in your own bed? When was the last time you gave Henry his dinner? You're avoiding something and you're not leaving here until you tell me what it is." Kathryn said causing Regina to sit in shock and realization.

Regina had realized how many dinnertime's and bedtime's she had missed, the times she cherished the most and she had chosen work over her son. Her best friend was right she had to face up to her problem rather than avoid them, it was her son that was suffering most and she didn't even realize. "I can't be in love with Emma," Regina said softly, finally admitting what she was hiding from; love.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow, she knew this had something to do with their conversation five days ago; Regina had been acting odd since. "Why?" Kathryn asked, deep down she knew why but she needed Regina to admit it to her and most importantly to admit it to herself.

"You know why." Regina said, looking at Kathryn.

"No, I don't tell me." The blonde lied which Regina automatically knew.

"You do know; why do I have to say it?" Regina asked, as she sighed and pushed herself further into Kathryn's sofa.

"You have to admit it, just say it," Kathryn pleaded; Regina had to face up to things and move on with her life, it had been too long.

"Do you not remember that night? The person I loved most in the world came in because she was stabbed. And I couldn't save her. Because I remember, I remember it all so clearly, every time a cop comes in or every time I'm in the ER, or even the OR, I remember. They wouldn't let me operate on her when I could have saved her but they wouldn't let me. I know I could have saved her, if they had just let me in." Regina said as singular tears started to slowly make their way down her face, she hated talking about this subject it was far too raw.

"That's why you've been here for days?" Kathryn asked finally putting all the pieces of the puzzle together. "Regina she would want you to be happy, Emma makes you happy," Kathryn said, as she moved her hand on to Regina's.

"I know she does, she really does." Regina smiled through her tears as she used one hand to wipe them away and kept the other one underneath Kathryn's hand.

"So, why have you been avoiding her?" Kathryn asked softly, now Regina had admitted what she needed to. Kathryn didn't have to be as hard on her; she had finally broken through the Regina Mill's ice.

"She's a cop…" Regina said causing Kathryn to nod in acknowledgement. "I saved her life once what if I can't do it again? It's too much of a risk, I can't go through that again, I can't go through all the therapy again and I certainly can't put my son through that." Regina admitted, finally she had said it out loud, she instantly felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I know her jobs dangerous, R, very dangerous, but a crazy gunman could walk in here tomorrow and shoot us all dead, you could be walking down the street and you be hit by a bus, you could ride your horse tomorrow and fall off and die, you can't plan your life around the what if's babe." Kathryn said and it seemed like she had finally gotten through to Regina.

"I've never thought of it like that, oh my, I need to hug my son and phone Emma," Regina said, as she wiped the last remaining tears from her face and stood up, followed quickly by Kathryn.

"Yes, you do." Kathryn smiled; she had never been as proud of herself and of Regina as she had been in that very moment.

"But not after I hug you," Regina said, taking Kathryn by complete surprise. Regina hated Kathryn's hugs, well, that's what Kathryn thought. "Thank you," Regina said as she pulled Kathryn into the embrace and hugged her tight.

"What for?" Kathryn asked in confusion as she returned the hug.

"For always being there for me, I don't say it often enough, actually I never say it but I do love you," Regina said causing Kathryn's eye's to fill up slightly.

"Shut up, you're going to set me off," Kathryn said as she pulled back from the hug, "Now go hug your son and phone your girlfriend." Kathryn continued.

"Okay, right, I'm going to go, now." Regina said, "I kinda have a million patients," Regina replied as she looked at the folder's laying on the floor at the bottom of the sofa.

"I have hardly any at the moment, I knew you'd need a hand at some point," Kathryn winked, "I'll get someone to cover the surgery at three."

"No, I'll do the surgery at three, it'll be nice just the two of us doing a surgery together, it has been ages since we shared an OR," Regina replied as she picked up the pile of folders and handed them to the blonde, "I'll be back at half two," Regina said as she made her way out of the office.

"Okay, oh and by the way," Kathryn said causing Regina to pause in her tracks and turn around, "I love you too," Kathryn said.

"I know," Regina smiled as she turned back around and made her way to her office to collect her stuff.

* * *

Emma had spent the last four and a half days waiting on a text that never seemed to come, she understood Regina was probably super busy but it took what three seconds to send a text message? Emma sighed.

"She still hasn't text me, it's been four and a half days, not that I'm counting, why hasn't she text me yet?" Emma said as she paced about her apartment, she was feeling much better and the pain medication worked a treat.

"I have no idea, Em, she's a surgeon! Aren't surgeons always super busy? I've seen it on Grey's Anatomy!" Belle exclaimed down the phone to Emma, she knew watching marathons of that show would come in handy one day.

"But it doesn't take that long to send a message?" Emma asked, "Maybe this is her way of telling me she doesn't like me. Oh shit," Emma sighed.

"If she kissed you back and kept mentioning a second date then clearly she likes you, when I don't like someone a second date is never a topic of conversation and I NEVER kiss them, that's just ew," Belle said causing Emma to laugh with a little bit of relief but she still had her doubts.

"Okay, I'll believe you for now, anyways when were you on a date?" Emma asked as she sat on her chair and waited on all the juicy gossip.

"Well…" Belle started.

* * *

"Henry, mommy's home!" Regina shouted as she walked in the front door and kicked her heels off, she could have sworn her feet sighed a sigh of relief.

"Mama!" Henry said as he came running through from the lounge where he had been playing. "I misses you!" Henry continued as she ran into his mom's embrace.

"In here," Cora shouted from the living room.

Regina picked Henry up and held him tight, he buried his head on her shoulder and she done the exact same. "I missed you, baby." She replied, she could feel herself getting emotional, she really had missed him and she missed him big time.

"Are you going away again?" Henry asked which almost broke Regina's heart.

"No, baby, I'm going away for a few hours soon but I'll be back in time for dinner," Regina said as she bounced Henry on her hip and made her way into the living room where her mom was sitting.

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed when his mom had finally stopped speaking.

"Hey mom," Regina smiled as she came into eye contact with her mother, it would kill her to admit it but she missed her mom too.

"Hi, dear. Are you not working?" Cora asked.

"I got away early, I have a minor surgery at three but I'll be back in time for dinner," Regina smiled, as Cora mirrored her smile.

Regina put Henry on the ground so he could continue playing, "Mommy will be two seconds, I just have to make a quick phone-call okay?" She asked Henry.

"Okay," He beamed.

"Who are you calling, dear?" Cora asked, out of curiosity.

Regina looked over her shoulder as she held on to her phone and proudly beamed, "Emma."

Cora was in shock that Regina had actually told her that she was about to phone Emma because this meant they were going on a second date and it was time for Cora to start with her twenty questions. "Oh, that's good, dear." Cora smiled as she clasped her hands together.

* * *

Regina smiled and made her way into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She dialed Emma's number; she felt talking on the phone would be easier than actually texting – she had too much to say for a text message. The phone rang for what felt like ages before Emma finally answered.

"Hey," Emma said, slightly over-happy that Regina had finally called.

"Hi," Regina beamed down the phone; she smiled as soon as she heard Emma's voice, suddenly all her problems and worries had melted away.

"I got worried when you didn't call," Emma admitted, she wasn't one to hide her feelings and Regina loved that about her.

"It wasn't you, I was super busy, I'm really sorry, I should have called before now," Regina apologized, she suddenly felt guilty for thinking of herself and not thinking about how Emma felt.

"Oh, okay, I missed you," Emma admitted before realizing what she had said it was too late, her words were already out in the open.

Regina paused for a few moments as she let Emma's words sink in. She smiled from ear-to-ear like a fourteen-year-old girl talking to their crush for the first time. "I missed you too," Regina replied; she genuinely did miss Emma.

"You did?" Emma beamed, you could almost hear her smile down the phone it was that large.

"I did, so how about a date, on Saturday? I have a day off and I was thinking of taking Henry to the beach, if you wanted to join us, you'd be more than welcome." Regina stated, it was probably too soon for Emma to meet Henry but if she really was in love, it was never too early.

"Seriously?" Emma said causing Regina to panic for a millisecond. "Yes, I'd love that!" Emma said, Regina released the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Okay, I'll see you Saturday." Regina beamed as she waited on Emma's reply.

"I'll see you Saturday, and oh, try not miss me too much," Emma said, "Bye," Emma continued not giving Regina a chance to reply, leaving her to just smile as Emma hung up the phone.

Regina looked at her phone for a few seconds before texting Emma.

'_I miss you already, is that too soon? X'_

Regina realized less than a month ago she would never dream of being this forward with anyone. She would never have dared to ask someone on a date or flirt over a text message.

Her phone beeped indicating a new message:

'_Nope, I miss you already, too x'_

Regina beamed like an idiot, as she sighed happily and put her phone back in her pocket. She made her way back downstairs to see Henry.

* * *

Regina sat on the floor cross legged as she picked up one of Henry's blocks he was playing with, "Henry, when we go to the beach on Saturday, can mommy's friend come?" Regina asked; she knew Henry would be completely fine by one of Regina's friends coming.

"Aunt Kate?" Henry beamed; he loved it when his "aunt" came to the beach with them.

"Nope, a new friend, her name's Emma," Regina said, as she spoke she looked over Henry's head and smiled at her mom, she knew Cora would be listening which was 99% of the reason she had asked Henry at all.

"Oh, yay, new friend!" Henry beamed as he continued to play with his blocks even more excited about the beach than he was before and he was excited before.

* * *

"So, you're introducing Emma to Henry?" Cora asked when both women made their way into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"I am," Regina replied she nervously waited on her mother's reply; she had never introduced anyone to Henry before.

"It must be serious, huh?" Cora smiled, as she looked over to Regina from the kitchen table.

"I think it might be," Regina replied as she looked over her shoulder, she couldn't remember the last time she had this conversation with her mother, she missed talking about things like this with her as odd as that sounded. Regina loved seeing Cora be happy for her; it was one of her favourite things.

"Do you really like her?" Cora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I might even…" Regina said trailing off the rest of her sentence.

"You might even what?" Cora asked, confused.

"Love her?" Regina said more as a question than a statement.

"And does she love you back?" Cora asked; her next comment all rested on this next answer.

"I think so," Regina smiled as she walked over with her cup of coffee and handed the other one to her mother then took a seat across from her.

Cora took a sip of the burning hot coffee before speaking. "Well, dear, that's all that matters." Cora smiled causing Regina to do the exact same.


	5. Sex on The Beach

**A/N: Enjoy! Xo**

Chapter Five

Regina and Henry were in the kitchen – getting ready for the day ahead. Regina had just finished her breakfast whilst Henry was finishing the remaining of his also known as playing with the remaining berries and flakes. Henry quickly piped up taking Regina by surprise and bringing her back to earth as she was lost in her thoughts. "Mama, it Saturday yet?"

Regina laughed at her son's enthusiasm; he was just as excited about the next day as she was. "No, baby, Saturday is tomorrow." She smiled as she continued to tidy up the kitchen counters.

"Awww," Henry pouted as he pushed his berries continuously around his plate.

"I know, buddy; are you finished with this?" Regina said as she leaned over and picked up Henry's bowl as he nodded vigorously. "Are you excited to meet Emma?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

Henry cocked his head to the side and thought before he spoke. "Hmm, I wanna see the sea!" Henry said as he bopped up and down excitedly.

Regina laughed slightly more than the first time, her sons love for the sea was adorable; she swore he'd be a sailor or something sea-related when he grew up. Regina looked at the time and gasped, she was late for work. "Okay, sailor, let's go see your Grandma!" Regina said as she quickly picked Henry out of his chair and bounced him on her hip, she walked through into the living room where Cora was sitting.

"I have to go to work now," Regina said sadly as she looked at Henry. She hated the sad look on his face every time she told him it was time for her to leave.

"Okay," He said never one to protest about his mother going to work as he knew from previous protests and tantrums it never made her stay, he now knew she had to go.

"I'll see you later, mom. I shouldn't be late tonight." Regina said as she smiled towards her mother and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Ew, mommy!" Came Henry's usual disgusted response.

"Yeah, yeah," Regina replied as she ruffled his hair and leaned over and kissed her mom on the cheek as she did every single day.

"Have a good day, dear." Cora replied.

"You too, behave… both of you." Regina replied as she walked out of the door.

Cora scoffed before speaking, "Yeah, like that's going to happen," Cora whispered as she got her thinking cap on and started thinking of ways to see who this Emma Swan character was.

* * *

"You know, I'm thinking of taking some time off," Regina said to Kathryn as they both walked down the long corridors of the hospital. They were both heading towards the patient they had both worked on yesterday to check how everything was going.

"You are? Why?" Kathryn asked raising an eyebrow; she knew how much Regina loved her work and took great pride with what she done every single day.

"Henry," Regina said, one word and instantly Kathryn knew she was serious.

"You said you wouldn't consider taking time off until he was a bit older?" Kathryn asked. "Why the sudden change? Please don't say you're doing this for a woman you just met," Kathryn continued causing Regina to pause and Kathryn to pause quickly after her and the both turned to face each other in almost perfect unison.

"No, of course not, do you think I'm stupid?" Regina bit back. "I'm doing this because if I see my son's heartbroken face once more when I tell him I'm leaving for work, I'll never come back." Regina said seriously.

"If you think this is right then go for it," Kathryn smiled, both women started walking again. "Plus you'll get to spend more time with your hot blonde." Kathryn said nudging Regina's shoulder playfully.

"If you call her a 'hot blonde' once more I'm going to be so concerned you're very interested in her, Dr Nolan." Regina playfully threw back as she raised an eyebrow and looked at Kathryn who was now thinking of a witty reply. Kathryn loved it when Regina was in this kind of playful mood.

"Oh no honey, that was ONE time, it's only men for me now," Kathryn winked, "Don't look so disappointed, Regina."

"Not even in your wildest dreams," Regina winked.

"Anyways, look at you getting all jealous," Kathryn said as she smiled at Regina, she was, Regina WAS getting jealous.

"Shut up," Regina said as she began to get more flustered and red in the face.

"You know I'm right, it's cute. Isn't your date tomorrow?" Kathryn asked already knowing the answer considering Regina hadn't actually stopped talking about it.

"Yes, Henry is so excited, it's adorable." Regina gushed as she continued to walk.

"Henry is excited or you're excited?" Kathryn asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"We both are," Regina shyly smiled as she looked at the ground causing Kathryn to smile; she loved seeing Regina like this; all in love. It warmed her heart.

* * *

"Mama! It's Saturday!" Henry exclaimed as he jumped up and down on Regina's super-king sized bed, creasing her white satin bed sheets.

"It is; do you like this dress?" Regina asked as she held up a red knee length dress that was a V-line at the neck, revealing just not too much just enough to get the imagination going crazy. She also couldn't believe she had resorted to asking her two-year-old son for fashion advice.

"Yes!" Henry squealed as he continued to jump.

"Or this one?" Regina asked as she held up a silky purple blouse teamed with a black pencil skirt.

"Yes!" Henry squealed once more.

Regina realized he was absolutely no help as he loved everything his mother wore, she could hold up a black bin bag and he'd say 'yes.' She sighed and looked in the mirror holding up each outfit and seeing what it looked like against her body. She eventually decided the purple blouse and pencil skirt looked too work like so she went with the little red dress.

She did her make-up to perfection as always – she went for light and natural. Her hair was curled once again to perfection, it hugged her face perfectly, it showed off and helped to analyse the shape of her face much better.

"Henry, where's your Gram got to?" She asked in suspicion as she realized she hadn't seen or heard from Cora all morning. She checked her bed room but nope she wasn't there, or the living room, kitchen or bathroom. "Hmmm, that's strange," Regina thought before leaving the house. She knew Cora would be fine but that was the problem. What the hell was she up too?

* * *

On the other side of town, Emma was choosing an outfit but she opted for her usual jeans and white t-shirt, she wasn't one for fancy outfits and spending hours in front of a mirror and secretly that was one of the main reasons Regina was so attracted to her, she was different.

She decided to phone Belle but because of the time difference it would be super late in Australia, but surely Belle would be awake doing what Belle did best; partying.

"Heeeey!" Came the instant welcome from the other side of the phone in a strong drunk Australian accent.

"Hey yourself." Emma laughed when she released how drunk her best friend was at that moment. "Where are you?" Emma asked.

"In a club, well outside now, but hey, what's up? OH MY GOD IT'S YOUR DATE." Belle squealed down the phone rather loudly, Emma comically held the phone away from her ear as Belle continued to ramble rather loudly about how excited she was for Emma's date.

"Yes, I'm meeting the kid." Emma said, she didn't see what the point in this conversation was as Belle probably wouldn't remember it in a few hours.

"You are? Oh my god, that's like so serious." Belle said trying to sober herself up and act as serious as possible.

"You just go and enjoy yourself and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emma said.

"Does that mean I can't do that hot man at the bar?" Belle teased with a pout.

"What have I told you about picking random guys up at the bar? Its dangerous." Emma said, her cop instincts kicking in. "Right, I gotta go, make sure you get home safe, bye, love ya." Emma finished.

"Love ya babe!" Belle squealed down the phone as she hung up.

Emma sighed before grabbing her phone and purse and making her way to her car and heading for the beach.

* * *

Regina and Henry were already at the beach with Oddball when Regina attempted to call Kathryn who had the day off today which was rare Regina and Kathryn hardly ever got the same day off together. Regina's phone rang for what seemed like forever, but there was no answer, it just went to voice-mail. 'That's also strange,' she thought to herself as she put her phone back into her purse.

"Right buddy, it is date time." Regina said as she bent down to Henry's height and fixed his shirt, making it straight, and then fumbling with his hair.

"Stop!" Henry protested as he started flapping his hands about to stop his mother playing about with his hair.

"Sorry buddy, but I had to fix it," She said as she pulled him into one last hug before Emma arrived.

They continued to walk until the eventually reached the spot where they agreed to meet Emma, who was standing patiently waiting on the duo.

"Hey," She said shyly to Regina, she was overwhelmed by how beautiful this woman actually was; she looked like some mythical Greek goddess, she looked unreal and looked like a woman Emma could only imagine in her wildest dreams.

"Hi," Regina simply said, she was in awe of how perfect Emma was, her blonde curls sat to perfection and her jeans hugged her figure perfectly. Regina was so in love with how this woman looked, she was everything Regina could imagine in a woman.

"Hi!" Henry said interrupting both women and their very noticeable eye-sex.

"Oh, sorry, buddy. Emma this is Henry." Regina said as she looked proudly at her son.

"Hey buddy, I'm Emma." Emma said, as she held out her hand to shake Henry's which he gladly returned the gestured and happily shook Emma's hand.

"Yay, date time?" Henry asked looking up towards his mom.

"Yes, date time." Regina laughed as she looked at Emma who found the two of them completely adorable. "Oh sorry, she might jump up on you," Regina said as Oddball came pouncing happily over with her ball in her mouth.

"Its fine, I love dogs!" Emma squealed as she bent down to pick up Oddball's ball to throw it for her. Regina could have died happily in that moment; Emma liked her kid and loved her dog, could this woman be anymore perfect?

The trio happily walked along the beach, as Emma told Henry all about the sea and answered all his questions, Regina was secretly glad she wasn't the one being questioned this time but selfishly a big part of her wished it was just the two of them, she desperately wanted to kiss the blonde there and then but she decided to wait until the appropriate moment. Henry had insisted on holding Emma's hand rather than his mother's. Regina was in shock as she had never seen Henry take to someone so quickly.

During the walk, Emma kept looking behind her but Regina concentrated more on throwing her dog's ball and listening to Henry and Emma talk to look behind her.

"Regina, babe, I swear we're being followed." Emma said as she looked behind her once more, Regina looked behind her but didn't see anything.

"What? By who?" Regina said laughing.

"I have no idea, you look behind this time and see if you recognize the woman," Emma said holding Henry's hand that little bit tighter, her protectiveness kicking in.

Before Regina had the chance to turn around the trio heard the words, "OH SHIT!" and instantly Regina recognized the voice.

"MOTHER!" Regina said as she turned around to find Cora laying face first in the sand with her drink held high in the air, her motto was always to protect the drink first and as always she never failed it.

"Fancy seeing you here, dear." Cora said as she stood up and wiped the sand of her clothes.

"Granma!" Henry shouted as he ran over to Cora and gave her a big cuddle.

"Before I start my lecture, where is Kate?" Regina said; she knew there was something fishy going on this morning and she was right, when will she learn to always trust her gut when it came to those two?

Cora looked towards the ground as she took a sip of her alcohol before pointing with her other hand towards a bush, "over there," She said.

"Kathryn Nolan, get your ass out here!" Regina said almost screaming.

Slowly Kathryn made her way from behind the bush, "Hey babe, fancy seeing you here, hey Emma," Kathryn said nonchalantly as she walked towards the two women. "You two on a date?"

"What's going on?" Emma asked; she was more confused than ever.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that too!" Regina said, furiously.

"I'm just gonna take Henry to get food, enjoy your date babes," Kathryn said as she grabbed Henry's hand and headed towards the hot-dog stand.

"I'm not finished with you!" Regina shouted after her, but all she received back was a hand in the air from Kathryn.

Cora still stood in the same place but now she was staring at Emma. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Cora asked as if nothing had happened.

"What? Are you serious? After the stunt you pulled there's no point in even introducing you two because you will probably never see each other again!" Regina said, her face getting redder with anger. "You always mess things up; I should have learned never to tell you anything!"

Emma stepped forward and looked to Regina. "What do you mean we'll never see each other again?" And in that single moment Cora saw how much Regina meant to Emma already and that was enough for her, she noticed the hurt in her eyes when she thought she wouldn't be around to meet more of Regina's family.

"Like you'll want to see me again after this." Regina said, the hurt and pain was lurking thickly in her voice, her eyes were piercing with pain and anger.

"Why would you think that?" Emma said raising an eyebrow.

"My mother spied on us, whilst my best friend hid in a bush to see what we were doing, that's crazy." Regina said, finally releasing the breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"No, Regina, that's not all crazy, that's love." Emma said rubbing Regina's bicep. "Your mom doesn't know me," Emma said as she looked at Cora, "Obviously she wants to see who her daughter and grand-son are hanging about with. I really like you Regina and if you have a crazy family and a weird best friend, I can live with that." Emma smiled causing Cora to clap in her drunken state.

"I love her, Regina, she's a keeper." Cora said as she sniffed as she cried slightly, alcohol made her emotional.

"Why's your mother crying?" Emma whispered raising an eyebrow.

"She's drunk which means she gets emotional over anything," Regina laughed. "She's probably crying over that rock or something."

"Regina, you still haven't introduced us, dear." Cora reminded.

"Cora, this is my… er…" Regina started but didn't know how to finish; she didn't know what she an Emma were.

"Her girlfriend, I hope," Emma smiled looking at Regina whose smile was bigger than the entire ocean and the point.

"Mother, this is my, GIRLFRIEND, Emma Swan," Regina proudly beamed; she had never been so pissed and happy at the same time. "Emma this is my very drunk and slightly crazy mother, Cora." Regina smiled as the two shook hands.

"That's all I wanted, now I'm going to drink more sex on the beaches because unlike you two that's all the sex on the beach I'll be getting today." Cora laughed as she started stumbling away singing the song 'Sex on The Beach.'

Regina's face was beetroot and she had never been as embarrassed in her life as she was in that moment. "I swear she goes out of her way to embarrass me!" Regina said as she watched her mother attempt to walk in a straight line.

"She just cares, it's nice." Emma smiled as she put her hand out offering it to Regina who looked down and didn't know what to do for a few seconds. "You don't have to hold it if you don't want to." Emma reassured.

"No, I do, I really do." Regina said as she put her hand in Emma's and intertwined their fingers.

"Good." Emma smiled, butterflies doing their Regina tango as Emma had now named it, every time Regina's name was mentioned or Regina touched her, her butterflies went crazy but she loved it.

Shivers flew up Regina's back and her butterflies started doing the same tango as Emma's. She had enough, she couldn't wait any longer and she didn't care who saw. They were at the quiet side of the beach and there was no one else but them two standing there. Regina quickly used her free hand to hold Emma's face as she quickly turned and placed her lips against Emma's not giving her a chance to even realize what was happening.

Red lips met pale and Regina kissed her deeply and passionately. Emma was in shock for a second, she didn't kiss back until she processed what was actually happening and as soon as she did she automatically kissed back, she kissed back with the same amount of love and passion as Regina was kissing her with. Emma opened her mouth slightly allowing room for Regina to explore which Regina did, she used her tongue to find Emma's and they danced beautifully together in Emma's mouth, their tongues were doing the same dance as the butterflies in their stomachs.

Emma quickly pulled back, taking Regina by surprise and now causing a million and six thoughts to fly through her mind, 'oh shit, what have I done?' was probably the main one.

"Wow," Emma gushed, until she saw the nervous look appear on Regina's face. "Babe, what's wrong?" Emma asked; their hands still perfectly joined.

"You pulled back; didn't you want to kiss me?" Regina asked shyly like a twelve-year-old who had just experienced her first kiss.

Emma sighed and spoke gently so no one else could hear anything apart from them two. "Babe, I always want to kiss you, every moment of the day, trust me, but if you kept kissing me like that, I probably wouldn't have been able to stop myself and would have ended getting arrested for having sexual activities on the beach!" Emma said as she laughed trying to work out what Regina was thinking.

Regina's smile grew wider and wider across her face until it couldn't grow anymore. Emma wanted to have sex with her. The more that thought spun around in her head the happier she got. "You want to have sex with me?" Regina said, raising her perfectly waxed black eyebrow.

Emma noticed the tone in Regina's voice and played along. "More than you could imagine." Emma said, seductively.

Regina smiled and teased, "It's a shame you'll have to wait then, huh?"

"Ugh, you're such a tease." Emma replied, still smiling as much as Regina was. "You're loss." Emma winked.

"I know." Regina replied, before kissing her girlfriend once more. "Anyways, where's Henry?" Regina said.

"He went off with Kathryn." Emma said as they both looked behind them but no one was there.

"Ah, she can baby sit then, her fault for spying, want to grab some dinner?" Regina smiled as she looked at the blonde again, secretly she couldn't take her eyes of her for more than two seconds.

"Sure," Emma said as they walked along the beach hand in hand as both women wondered how they had gotten so lucky.

**A/N2: Please review so I know what you think! X**


	6. This Is My Secret

**A/N: I'm really nervous about this chapter as you begin to see more of Regina and Emma's backgrounds. Ihope you enjoy &amp; please let me know what you think! Xo**

CHAPTER SIX

During dinner the ladies spoke about Kathryn and Belle, they told one another about their important friendships and both women totally respected each relationship individually. Regina went on to tell Emma a little more about Henry and Emma mostly listened happily. Emma then went on to speak about being a Police officer and how she hopes one day to become a Special Victims Unit detective which Regina found amazing and very inspirational, one of her main attractions to a woman was her ambition and Emma sure didn't lack any of that.

After dinner, Emma wanted to walk Regina home pretty much because she didn't want the night to end but either did Regina; not that they would admit it to each other with words but they took the hint through each other's actions. They started heading in the way of Regina and Cora's house until Regina remembered her mom would be home with Kathryn in tow.

"Let's not go to my house, I'm going to take you to a place only Kathryn knows about, you up for an adventure?" Regina said, adventure suddenly sparked in her eye and Emma was far too intrigued to say no.

"Sure, this sounds promising." Emma said with a sly smirk and the cheekiest of winks.

"There will be none of _that_ tonight, lady." Regina said laughing as she held on to Emma's hand tightly, like her life depended on it.

Emma scoffed before speaking, "Yeah, that's what you think,_ lady_." She said whilst emphasizing the word lady clearly mimicking Regina. "Wait, I thought 'dear' was your word of choice?" Emma said raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Regina replied with confusion drowning in her voice.

"You know you say 'dear' in almost every sentence?" Emma paused for a few seconds. "I like it." She smiled.

Regina rose a perfectly arched eyebrow, "You like it huh?" the brunette said playfully.

Emma smirked. "Yep." She said simply causing Regina to smile increasingly big. "How the hell are your feet not killing in those things?" Emma said as she looked down to Regina's feet which were tucked tightly inside a pair of six inch heels with barely any platform.

Regina joined Emma in looking down, "Want to know a little secret?" Regina said looking back up towards Emma then looking ahead to make sure she wasn't about to bump into any lampposts or anything of the such.

"Always," Emma said; she loved the idea of Regina sharing secrets with her and vice-versa.

"My feet are absolutely KILLING me, I think they might die." Regina said as she pouted causing Emma to laugh hard at Regina. "It's not funny, I can't operate on feet!"

"Serves you right for wearing heels that big." Emma teased. "And no, I don't do feet massages, I hate feet!" She continued pretending to be disgusted by the thought.

"Not even for me?" Regina said using her best 'puppy-dog-eyes.'

"Hmm…" Emma said pretending to think for a moment. "Not even for you, babes." She smiled.

Regina scoffed before looking around, "We're here." Regina smiled at the sight in front of her.

* * *

"Where the hell has Regina gotten too?" Cora asked Kathryn as she paced around the living room for the hundredth time that hour alone.

Kathryn sighed; the amount of times Cora had asked that question was unbelievable. "Maybe they took a trip to the moon." She said sarcastically causing Cora to go bat shit crazy.

"Miss Nolan! Do you think this is a laughing matter? Our darling Regina could be murdered and buried at sea for all you know and you're laughing!" Cora said.

Kathryn had never wanted to surgically remove Cora's lips, brain or voice box as much as she did in that single moment, she even avoided going to the kitchen in case of temptation. "Regina is out with a Police officer, you know the humans that protect people from stuff like that happening to them?" Kathryn said trying to ease Cora's nerves which completely back fired.

Suddenly Cora looked up to the ceiling, like she had a 'light-bulb moment' "Maybe she is the murderer – I mean we don't know who this woman is at all."

"Oh, shut up!" Kathryn muttered under her breath before speaking properly. "Don't be stupid, look, I know exactly where they are, now relax and sit the hell down!" Kathryn said, by this point she was overly tired and angry, all she wanted to do was go home to her bed with a Castle marathon but Cora insisted she stayed until Regina got home safely.

"You know where they are?" Cora asked softly.

"Yes," Kathryn replied looking away because she knew exactly what was coming, she had seen Regina receive this a million times and finally it was her turn.

"YOU KNEW WHERE THEY WERE?" Cora shouted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FOUR FUCKING HOURS AGO KATHRYN NOLAN? I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD BUT NO." Cora finished when she realized she hadn't actually taken a breath and felt like she was about to pass out.

"Look, I'm sorry but Regina didn't want me to tell you." Kathryn said with her best please-don't-kill-me-eyes.

"I don't care, you're going to tell me right now, and I mean it Kate." Cora said; she looked pretty terrifying in that moment.

"Okay, I'll tell you if you promise not to kill me and bury me at sea, okay? Oh and you have to promise not to go there until first thing in the morning, okay?" Kathryn said as she watched Cora walking closer to her.

Cora sighed before sitting down on her chair across from Kathryn causing Kathryn to finally release the breath she'd been holding. "Okay."

* * *

Regina and Emma walked up the stairs of the most amazing apartment complex, Regina rummaged around in her bag looking for a set of key's she very rarely used. "Ah-ha." She said as she pulled the keys out of her bag and began to unlock the door.

"Where are we?" Emma asked feeling like they were about to break into some millionaires home.

Regina swung open the door revealing the most beautiful open-planned apartment. All the outside walls were made of pure glass looking over miles of pure ocean. You could see millions of little lights dotted about that looked like stars in the distance. "This is my little secret." Regina grinned when she saw the look on Emma's face; she could tell she had fallen in love with this apartment just like Regina had the first time she saw it. She watched as Emma looked around soaking in every little view.

"Wow," Emma said as she looked at the wooden beams that held the roof up, she loved the white marble floors all the way through, the beautiful furniture sitting perfectly. Everything was phenomenal; it was like something you would only see in a magazine. "I think I'm in love."

Regina laughed slightly. "Well, can you be in love inside? I want to close the door."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Emma said as she began to walk in the apartment and walked straight over to the glass walls as she looked over into the sea, it was such a romantic setting and there's no one else in the world she'd rather be experiencing the view with.

"The view is amazing, huh?" Regina said as she walked over to Emma and leaned her head on her shoulder joining her in looking over into the deepness of the ocean.

"Yes, I can imagine Henry would be so in love, you can see the ocean for miles!" Emma exclaimed excitedly.

Regina found Emma completely adorable in that moment; she had never seen the blonde this relaxed. "Um, Henry has never been here, he doesn't know about this." Regina felt feeling slightly embarrassed for she had never brought her son here.

Emma looked around almost in shock. "Never? Why?" Emma asked.

Regina twiddled her thumbs nervously. "Henry overheard me on the phone to you and learned the word 'date,' he went straight home and told my mom 'mama date' and my mother knew straight away I was going on a date, if I bring him here he'll go straight home and tell my mom and I mean I love my mom but seriously, sometimes, I just need to get away." Regina said she felt scared to admit that, she felt nervous as how Emma would take it; she didn't want Emma to feel like Regina would lie to her about something similar to get away from her, instantly she regretted bringing Emma here.

"You're so adorable when you mimic Henry," Emma said, taking Regina by surprise out of all that and that's what she took from it.

Regina smirked, "Is that the only time when I'm adorable?"

"Yes," Emma said playfully, she loved playing with Regina like this.

Regina gasped, "Oi!"

"Keep your wig on; of course you're adorable all the time." Emma said as she turned away from the glass panels to face Regina.

Regina hummed happily as she pulled Emma into a tight embrace and kissed her softly on the lips, it had been the softest yet most loving kiss they had shared yet. Regina pulled away.

"I think you'll find this is natural." Regina said pointing to her hair completely taking the joke to heart.

"Babe, it was a joke?" Emma said in confusion.

"Oh," Regina simply said with the most innocent look on her face sporting a major hint of embarrassment causing Emma to burst into a fit of laughter.

Once, Emma had finally calmed down and got her breath back she thought back to what Regina had said about hiding the apartment from everyone. "So, is Kathryn the only person who knows about this place?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed, she knew she should tell Emma everything before the relationship got to serious but the information she wanted to share was information she had never shared with anyone except her therapist, everyone else who knew about it was there with Regina when it happened and right until the end, she took a deep breath and decided now was the time, now was the time to get everything out in the open. "Yes, she only knows about it because I hid in here for months without anyone knowing where I was, they just knew I was okay, just not where I was," Regina said looking the most vulnerable Emma had seen her. "So, I had to tell Kathryn where I was then she lived here with me for a bit until I went back to live with my mom." Regina smiled through the pain.

"Oh right," Emma said, she didn't know what to say if she was honest a part of her wanted to know why she hid away from the world but the other part didn't want to push for information, instead she would let Regina tell her everything in her own time. "Henry looks exactly like you in this picture!" Emma said trying to change the subject as she pointed to a massive professional picture of Henry hanging on a large wooden beam.

Regina smiled before looking at the picture. "That's not possible, dear." Regina said causing Emma to look at her with confusion spreading right across her face.

"Um, what do you mean?" Emma asked looking at Regina.

"Let's get a drink and I'll tell you everything, okay?" Regina said as she walked into the open planned kitchen, she headed straight for the fridge which was mostly full of wine, everything else would have went out of date.

"Um, okay." Emma said as she watched Regina grab the glasses out of the cupboard, she wanted to be nervous about what she was going to be told but she trusted Regina too much already, I mean, she trusted her with her life before they had even formally met.

Regina poured the wine and brought two glasses into the living room, she placed them both delicately on coasters which lay upon the huge glass table in the middle of the room. She kicked off her heels and got comfortable on the couch before grabbing her drink and drinking quite a bit of it, very unladylike but if she was going to do this she needed some dutch-courage.

"I'm starting to get a bit nervous now, Regina." Emma finally piped up after a few silent moments.

"Okay, well, first of all, Henry is adopted, he isn't biologically my son, hence why he can't look like me, but thank you for saying so." Regina said avoiding all eye contact with Emma.

Emma didn't know what to say once again, she had never been in this situation. Emma felt selfishly relieved that Regina hadn't actually slept with a man to conceive Henry. "He's adopted? How old was he once you got him?" Emma said, taking Regina by surprise, she was actually interested, no one else was interested in this side of Regina and Henry, everyone had chosen to completely ignore the fact that this side existed.

Regina smiled slightly and finally looked at Emma. "I got him as soon as he was born, it was all planned from his mom being six months pregnant, I've never met her and it's a closed adoption so I don't even know her name."

"So you knew you wanted to adopt for a long time?" Emma asked genuinely wanting to know more about Regina's life.

Regina took a deep breath. "Well, I didn't want to have children to begin with but after a long time I finally came round to the idea. Myself and my fiancée at the time decided we wanted to adopt after we got married, but we didn't get that far, so instead I went through with the adoption by myself, I didn't want to let the little guy down." Regina finally released the breath she was holding.

Emma was shocked, Regina, engaged, what? "You were engaged? Do you mind me asking what happened?" Emma asked, instantly regretting asking the question, she didn't want to push Regina.

"I never speak about this but I feel like I need to tell you if I want our relationship to be as serious as possible, I think I want to be with you for a very long time and if you feel like same way, I'm going to tell you, so basically what I need-" Regina said before she was cut off.

"I want to be with you for a very long time Regina, forever if possible. You can tell me anything but I don't want to push you, you don't have to tell me, take your time if need be." Emma smiled as she got of her sofa and walked over to join Regina in hers.

"No, I want to tell you." Regina said smiling at Emma for the first time ever she felt comfortable talking about this; she wanted to talk about it. "The week before my wedding my fiancée was murdered," Regina said; that was the first time in almost 3 years she had said it out loud. "She was stabbed and I couldn't save her." Regina said; she didn't want to cry because she knew she was ready to move on but it still hurt and her eyes still began to water.

"Regina, I'm so sorry." Emma said she noticed how teary Regina was getting so she leaned over and hugged her tightly; she hugged her like her life depended on it. "Are you sure you're ready to move on?" Emma asked as she pulled out of the hug, it was a risky question and she personally dreaded the answer.

"Emma, I wouldn't be with you if I wasn't ready to move on," Regina smiled, "I am and I want to be with you, I just wanted you to know what had happened in my life like I want to know what's happened in yours."

"You want to know about my life?" Emma said, everything was so overwhelming, this beautiful goddess wanted to get to know her, and most of all this beautiful goddess was sharing things with Emma that she had never shared before for the first time ever Emma felt important and maybe even loved and needed.

"Emma, I want to know everything there possibly is to know about you." Regina smiled as she took another drink of her alcohol.

"You do? No one's ever said that to me before." Emma said, she felt happy and wanted and that's all that mattered.

"Of course I do. No one?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow surely someone other than this friend she spoke about wanted to get to know this incredible woman.

"Nope, no one, sure Belle knows a lot but she's been there since forever, no one has actually wanted to get to know me," Emma smiled faintly. "Okay, what do you want to know?" Emma asked she had no idea where to start.

"How about we start at the beginning?" Regina replied.

"Okay, um, I was left abandoned as a child at the side of a road in Maine, I was picked up by this amazing man who I still don't know to this day and was taken to a little diner where he made sure I was safe until the police came then I was put into foster care, I was bounced about from house to house until I was old enough to leave and when I did, Belle came with me – I had only known her for a year, she was abandoned whilst her parents were on holiday here, they couldn't look after her anymore - and together we got jobs here and there and we managed to get by, that's why were so close. Then I joined the Police and Belle decided to go back to Australia." Emma said, "That's all there is to know, I've never been in a serious relationship."

Regina was shocked, Emma had been through so much and to look at her you wouldn't think so, she was strong and that gave Regina hope. When she found out Emma had no family she thought maybe they had died or something never in a million years had she thought they had abandoned her and left her alone to defend for herself, it broke Regina's heart. "I'm sorry, babe." Regina said, this time she didn't know what to say.

"That's the first time you've called me 'babe,' I knew it would catch on soon," Emma smiled wide, nudging Regina's arm.

"It looks like it has, huh?" Regina smiled, "I think we've shared enough tonight, want to watch a movie or do you have to get home?" Regina asked, she was silently praying Emma could and would stay.

"I have nothing to go home too, everyone I want to be with is here," Emma said, almost cringing at her words. "Except another person who I think is at your mom's," Emma added.

"Do you really mean that?" Regina asked smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Of course I do, you and Henry are the only people I want to be with, even your crazy ass mother," Emma said laughing.

"Oi, that's MY crazy ass mother!" Regina said playfully.

"I know, dear." Emma said, she meant to say 'dear' just to test Regina's reaction.

"YOU SAID DEAR!" Regina exclaimed as she stood up and headed for her huge movie collection.

"Oops, looks like it's catching on," Emma smiled as she refilled their glasses whilst Regina choose a movie.

"Oh, lets watch The Heat!" Regina said excitedly as she pulled out the film.

"Never seen it," Emma admitted.

"What? Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy, seriously? You've been missing out!" Regina replied.

"Really? Okay, put it on then, Regina you have absolutely no food." Emma said as she flipped open each cupboard.

"You've just had dinner, surely you're not hungry?" Regina asked laughing slightly as she moved over to the DVD player.

"Yes, that was like two hours ago, I'm a growing woman!" Emma exclaimed.

"First drawer there's take-away menus, phone something then." Regina smiled. "Oh and I could go something too."

"See, I'm not the only hungry person here." Emma smiled adoringly at Regina who looked at her with so much love and admiration; it made Emma's heart almost skip a beat.

Suddenly Regina's phoned beeped, Regina pulled it out of her dress pocket and clicked on the message, it was from Kathryn:

_You dirty little stop out; you two owe me big time! I lied to your mom, so first thing in the morning get your ass to my house, be there for six, if you're not there I'm pretty sure I'll be dead. Don't do anything I wouldn't._

Regina laughed as she showed Emma the text, shit, she was in trouble, yet all she could do was laugh, suddenly she felt fifteen again, happy and carefree, she never wanted this feeling to end.


	7. You're Sexy When You're Angry

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I haven't been feeling very great but i'm back now and will update regularly again! There is a possibility people may be offended by a part this chapter involving homophobia but none of what is said is NOT my views, it's just a story so please don't take offence. Thanks again for the reviews and favorites! Xx**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The door to Kathryn's house slowly opened using Kathryn's key Cora quietly popped her head around the door looking back and forward, Kathryn then popped her head around the door above Cora's and followed Cora's head movements. The duo slowly crept inside followed closely by Kathryn who was praying as hard as she possibly could that Regina would be there, the house was eerily silent and Regina didn't answer the text message last night; Regina decided Kathryn ought to suffer for a little bit longer for gate-crashing the brunettes and Emma's date. Cora had a huge amount of doubt that Kathryn was lying, but the little bit of trust that made Cora believe Kathryn was playing on her mind, Cora was almost nervous about the position Regina and Emma could possibly be in if they walked in unexpected. "Regina!" Cora shouted.

"She might still be in bed," Kathryn attempted to reassure herself as much as she attempted to reassure Cora. The blonde continued to pray that Regina would be there, her life depended on it as far as she was concerned.

After a few seconds of eerie silence and a few deadly glares passed from Cora to Kathryn, Regina finally chirped happily from the kitchen. "Good morning, how are you two?" She asked like nothing had happened. Regina heard Kathryn release a massive sigh of relief, which caused Regina to laugh slightly under her breath at her accomplishment of making Kathryn nervous.

Cora and Kathryn eventually popped their heads around the kitchen door like something out of a movie, "We're good, thanks. How are you?" Kathryn asked skeptically, her best friend was overly happy for six am and Emma was nowhere in sight. When the duo realized Regina was alone they made their way into the kitchen.

Regina smiled profusely as she poured two coffees. "Good, I'm great thanks. Where the hell is my son?" Regina facial expression completely changed when Henry didn't come running around the corner.

"He's at home with the nanny," Kathryn said causing Regina to smile slightly again with ease.

"You called the nanny in? Why didn't you bring him?" Regina asked in confusion.

Cora ignored Regina and glanced around the kitchen then headed to the living room when she saw nothing she popped her head back into the kitchen. "Where's Emma, huh?" Cora asked, desperate to know the gossip from last night – not details just gossip.

"In the shower, she won't be long now." Regina smiled as she brought the coffee over to the big round wooden table situated in Kathryn's kitchen.

Cora and Kathryn looked at each other and began smiling like a pair of complete idiots. "Yes!" Kathryn said as she high fived Cora.

"What are you two smiling about?" Regina asked raising her eyebrow as Emma walked into the room with her hair still soaking wet, Regina couldn't believe how hot she looked, and she literally had to stop herself from almost pouncing on her.

"You two, you know, _doing it_." Kathryn said as she pointed from one woman to the other keeping both her eyebrows raised and an 'I know what you did' kind of look spreading right across her face.

Cora held her hands up in defeat, "I've changed my mind; I don't need that image in my head, Kate!" Cora said pretending to be majorly embarrassed by her daughter's sexual actions.

Emma looked at them before speaking. "Um, hey, we didn't uh, we didn't do that." She said, nervously, no one had intimidated her as much as Cora Mills did, she could talk to a murderer and get them to confess within seconds but attempting to get Cora Mills seal of approval was definitely one of the scariest thing's she had attempted to do but little did she know she had succeeded.

"It's okay, dear. We're all adults here." Cora smiled.

Regina finally piped up jumping to Emma's defense when she noticed how scared she looked in that singular moment. "Honestly, mother, we didn't have sex." Regina said straight to the point and sternly, signalling for her mother to shut up and drop the subject urgently.

Kathryn smiled, "You'll tell me all the details later, right? I've got to run but I want to know everything," She whispered whilst dragging out the word 'everything' before winking over dramatically.

"No, because there's nothing to tell, we stayed here and watched a movie then ordered food," Regina replied. "Wait, why do I need to tell you everything?"

"You're a terrible liar, Miss Mills." Cora said, raising another eyebrow, Emma could definitely see when Regina got the eyebrow raise from.

"That's Dr Mills to you, mother." Regina winked before sipping at her coffee and looking sheepishly over her mug at her mother who couldn't hold back the ever growing smirk appearing on her face.

* * *

"So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Cora asked as she and Emma sat by themselves in the kitchen, Kathryn had to run off to work and Regina needed desperately the toilet, she shrugged apologetically at Emma before having to run off, she had never attempted to urinate as fast as she did then.

Emma took a deep breath and decided she had nothing to lose – apart from Regina but she pretended that no matter what that wouldn't happen – she braved Cora and answered her question with authority and confidence. "Truthfully, I don't know yet, I've never thought about it but I do know that I really like her and I care about her, I could see myself with her but I know she's worth a thousand of me, but I will look after her and protect her to the best that I can, you can trust me." Emma smiled.

"I'm sure I can, Emma." Cora smiled lightly. "And you're a police officer?" Cora asked which Emma happily nodded in agreement too. "That's good, you're ambitious, just like Regina and what about family, what does your mother think about you dating Regina?"

Emma sighed; she hated these conversations about family. "I don't know what my mother thinks," Emma smiled the best she could attempt to continue to be polite.

"Oh, so she doesn't know you're that you know, gay?" Cora asked almost whispering.

"Nope, she doesn't know anything about me, I don't know who my mother is, I don't have a family," Emma admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to push," Cora said; Emma was definitely not expecting an apology. Regina appeared at the door but she didn't say anything she just decided to listen. "Well, Regina seems to be completely head over heels for you, and as long as you treat her with complete respect, you'll always have a family in us." Cora said as she reached her hand over the table and placed it on top of Emma's. Regina couldn't believe what she had just heard, she was almost in shock.

Emma could feel tears springing in her eye's, no one had ever wanted her before and suddenly she felt like she belonged, they had been on two date's which was hardly anything, but Emma would probably go as far as saying she loved Regina, really loved her and her family, even although they were crazy. "Thank you," Emma smiled before looking up at Regina who was attempting to hide the simple tear falling from her eye, one tear spoke a thousand words to Cora who had removed her hand from Emma's straight after the blonde had said thank you.

Regina and Emma locked eyes completely and instantly the whole world had disappeared until Cora coughed. "Please, no eye sex in front of your mother, Regina," Cora said before even turning around and looking at Regina who was still standing behind her.

"Can I have a word with Emma in the living room, please?" Regina asked, causing Cora to roll her eyes over dramatically at which Emma laughed hysterically at Cora's facial expressions.

"No, it's fine, I'm going to let the nanny get away," Cora said as she stood up and kissed her daughter on the cheek, and smiled and left quickly before Regina could make another comment about Cora calling in the nanny. "Bye, Emma, I'll see you soon for dinner?" Cora asked as she hugged Emma also.

"Sure," Emma smiled as she awkwardly returned the hug causing Regina to laugh at her girlfriend's facial expression as she popped her head over Cora's shoulder for a few seconds that felt like minutes.

Regina and Emma waited patiently to hear the front door closing before they both fell into fits of laughter at how awkward the last half an hour was, and how well they had timed everything, they had literally got to Kathryn's three seconds before Kate and Cora arrived. "We make a great team." Emma said as she high fived Regina.

"We sure do." Regina chuckled as she turned back around to finish her coffee to give her a caffeine kick before she started the super long day that lay ahead. Regina checked her phone and she had a new message from Kathryn, she clicked onto it before shouting Emma over. "Come see this." Regina said laughing almost.

'_Well done babes, you two saved my life, I love her so much already. X' _

"We saved your best friends life and she loves me, wow, we ARE a good team," Emma laughed followed closely by Regina's laugh.

* * *

Regina was three quarters of a way through her shift, before Emma decided she had nothing better to do than surprise Regina, she didn't want to look desperate or clingy but at this point she didn't care, she would do anything to be with Regina and if surprising her at work was the way to spend time with her then that's exactly what she would do.

Regina was walking along the corridor holding a folder as she looked at her phone not paying attention to where she was going.

"If you don't pay attention, Dr Mills, you might bump into someone," Emma said taking Regina pleasantly by surprise.

Regina looked up from her phone and stared at Emma with an ever growing smile appearing on her face, Emma was pretty sure the smile wasn't going to ever stop growing. Emma mirrored Regina's smile. "What are you doing here?" Regina asked, happily.

"I was bored and there's this super-hot doctor here, so I just swung by to find her and basically stalk her." Emma said in her playful voice.

"Stalking is a criminal offence but as a police officer I assume you know that." Regina smiled, just as playfully as Emma. "So, did you find your super-hot doctor?" Regina asked.

"How did I know you'd reply with something like that?" Emma chuckled as she rolled her eyes, Regina always gave as good as she got. "As a matter of fact, I couldn't find the super-hot doctor but I bumped into you, so it wasn't a complete waste of my time, was it?" Emma smiled, she loved being this playful with Regina, it was her favorite.

Regina looked around and made sure no one was looking as she couldn't be bothered with all the questions about her sexuality and about her girlfriend, she just wanted to keep her private life as private as she could for as long as possible, not that she was ashamed of Emma, not at all, she felt the complete opposite but in the hospital the only thing that spreads faster than a disease is gossip. Once, Regina was satisfied no one was looking she pulled Emma in for a kiss, a long perfect kiss.

Regina was the first to pull back, but Emma was the first to speak. "I lied, I did find my super-hot doctor and she's the best kisser ever." She smiled.

"I'm glad." Regina said, mirroring Emma's smile showing off her perfectly whitened teeth. "I get off in a bit, my last surgery got cancelled, I just need to pop into that room then I'll be finished, if you want to wait five minutes?" Regina asked praying Emma would say yes.

"Sure," Emma smiled as Regina walked into the room whilst Emma waited patiently outside the door.

Regina walked into the room with authority and boldness; she was full of life and full of confidence. "Hi, I'm Dr Mills and I'll be doing your daughters surgery tomorrow, I've only ever met her father so it's nice to meet you too. How are you Erin?" Regina asked the patient as she flipped the folder over and began scribbling down vitals from the beeping machine at the side of the patient's bed.

"I want another doctor, now; you're not touching my daughter, never mind operating on her heart." The mother of the patient began shouting, causing Kathryn to come flying in the room, she was standing talking to Emma when she heard the woman kick off, one to always have Regina's back Kathryn wasn't far from sticking up for her best friend when she needed it.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, still with a polite smile poised on her face.

"I saw you kissing that blonde woman, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, and you're disgusting and there is no way I'm allowing you to touch my daughter." The woman was getting into such a state, she was borderline distraught.

Kathryn was standing behind Regina until the woman mentioned Regina's sexuality; it was like a red rag to a bull for Kathryn. "What the hell is going on in here?" Kathryn asked, anger drowning her voice, whilst Emma kept her ear as close to the door as possible without looking like she was eavesdropping, this was a test to see how Regina reacted to their relationship being slated, Emma was desperate to know if she would run as fast as she could or if she would defend them.

"I've got this, Dr Nolan." Regina smiled as she looked at Kathryn who had seen the look now in Regina's eye, so many times to know this was going to either end brilliantly or end with Regina being fired, Kathryn smiled and nodded her head as she stood back letting Regina take the spotlight. "I understand you have an issue with what I do in my private life?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I have an issue, it's unnatural and disgusting, people like you-" The woman continued before Regina cut her off.

"People like me?" Regina asked but before giving the bitch a chance to answer, Regina spoke with confidence and anger but most definitely keeping her cool. "People like me who I can't even begin to count the amount of people's lives I've saved in this last year alone and I will be doing my best to save your daughter's life tomorrow, what I do in my private life had absolutely nothing to do with you, the only thing that you have a say in is the care I give your daughter and if you don't think I'm doing a good enough job, I'll take you personally to my boss' office where you can explain to him exactly what you have an issue with but if it is anything other than the care and respect I have shown and given your daughter in these past few days then I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Who I sleep with at night has absolutely nothing to do with how I will operate on Erin tomorrow, I can happily go and get you a straight surgeon that could easily operate on her tomorrow but I cannot guarantee you that you will get a good outcome, your odds of Erin's survival will be a lot lower than the odds I'm giving you now. I know I'm the best in the business and I'm the best your daughter can get, so if you've quite frankly stopped being rude, I'd like to take your daughter's blood pressure before I head home with my girlfriend." Regina said before taking a breath and raising an eyebrow.

Kathryn was silently applauding her best friend whilst Emma stood proudly at the other side of the door, smiling like an idiot.

"I'm sorry." The woman said, she wasn't really sorry but her daughter's welfare meant more to her than he prejudice views.

"Good," Regina deadpanned as she turned and faced Kathryn who was sporting the most smug smile in the world, she was as proud of Regina as she could be, normally Kathryn was the one sticking up for Regina when it came to Regina's sexuality as Regina was never confident enough to do it herself, anything else and she was on fire but this subject was the most sensitive of them all. The only thing that made her fight back was the fact the woman she was desperately trying to impress was standing at the other side of the door, and could probably hear every word that was being said.

Regina done what she needed to do and logged everything she needed to log in Erin's folder in preparation for tomorrows heart bypass surgery and once she had done so she headed out of the room where Emma was still standing waiting for her, '_that must be a good sign_,' Regina thought to herself when she noticed Emma hadn't ran off, Regina and Kathryn walked over to the nurses station where Regina handed a now intimidated nurse the folder she was carrying before the nurse scurried off with the folder in tow.

"I'm proud so of you," Kathryn said as she hugged Regina.

"Thank you," Regina smiled and watched as Kathryn made her way back to what she was doing before she found Emma chilling in the corridor.

Emma then waited a few seconds before approaching Regina, she didn't know if Regina wanted to be seen with her, but when Regina took Emma by surprise and held her hand out, Emma grabbed on to it like her life depended on it. Regina was past the point of caring about what her colleagues and patients thought anyway, of course the nurses would have heard exactly what was said in that room and of course it would be around the hospital by the time Regina had grabbed her bag and left but Regina just didn't care anymore.

Emma leaned over to whisper in Regina's ear. "You're so sexy when you're angry."

Regina looked at Emma and raised an eyebrow. "Just when I'm angry?" She asked, waiting impatiently for a reply.

"Hmmm…" Emma hummed pretending to think causing Regina to playfully let go of Emma's hand and cross her arms in a strop. "You're sexy all the time, babe, please hold my hand," Emma said in a sing-song voice as she clasped both her hands together and pretended to beg Regina causing Regina to cackle with laughter.

She pulled out her key and unlocked the door to her office; she motioned for Emma to walk in first. Emma began looking around the office admiring the decorations and the furniture, it was pure Regina. Everything in the office screamed Regina, it was definitely her office. Whilst Emma was admiring the picture of Henry on her desk and then admiring the other picture of her mother and Henry Senior, Regina was closing the blinds and locking the door.

Regina walks over to Emma and takes both pictures out of her hands and places them down the way so the picture was face down on the desk. "Why are you placing them down the way?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Because, I don't really want my family to see me doing this." Regina said with fire burning in her eyes as Emma turned and faced Regina.

"Do what?" Emma asked looking at Regina with the most innocent smile on her face.

Regina quickly; almost instantly locked lips with Emma; the kiss was fierce and full of fire and nothing but positive energy. Regina put her hands under Emma's thighs supporting her bum and with the help of Emma she picked her up and placed her on her desk.

Regina quickly pulled back when realization sprung back to her mind. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about your surgery, even although I performed it, I'm sorry if it hurt, do you want me to check it?" Regina asked as she rambled and began to almost have a nervous breakdown over the fact she might have hurt Emma.

"Babe, calm down, it doesn't hurt; honestly, I've been dying to kiss you like that since forever." Emma smiled as she pulled Regina in for another kiss to ease the tension and worry now filling Regina's body and in one easy swift kiss the tension and worry vanished into thin air. Emma kissed Regina hard like she meant it with every fiber of her being, she kissed Regina like she had never kissed her before, it was meaningful and most definitely full of love and want.

"Wait, didn't we kiss like that yesterday?" Regina asked as she pulled back and looked oddly at Emma.

Emma chuckled slightly, "You know what I mean, since yesterday then." She smiled and pulled Regina in for another kiss, opening her legs so she could get closer to Regina, as close as possible but in Emma's eyes, it still wasn't close enough.

The continued to kiss with fire and flames as lust, love, need and want filled the office, hands began to wander, and Emma's found a place to rest her wandering hands in the shape of Regina's perfectly toned bum. Regina pulled back with an almost sad look on her face.

"As much as I want to, dear, not here," Regina said, looking at Emma and letting her eyes do all the apologising.

"What, why? Do you not want to?" Emma asked; her face filled with dread and fear.

"Of course, I want to, more than you could imagine but we will probably have sex in here a million and six times but our first time will be romantic, planned and perfect and not in a heated moment on my desk." Regina said using her hand like a wand and moving it in the shape of a rainbow as Emma watched the movement of her hand.

"Okay, you're worth the wait; I'll wait until you're ready." Emma smiled as she kissed Regina gently.

"You don't know that I'll be worth the wait, I could be the worst you've had." Regina said, almost putting every insecurity on display with one single sentence.

"I have a feeling, that a lady, who kisses like that, will not be bad in bed." Emma smiled lovingly at Regina.


	8. Back To Work

**A/N: To the person wanting sexy-time there will be plenty within the next few chapters ;)**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The next morning, Regina made her way straight to her Chief of Staff's office, she got on amazingly with him and fully respected him as he had mentored her since she had left medical school and was the shy, scared little intern who entered the hospital on day one, he had watched her transform from that little girl into the confident, brave and simply stunning woman she was today. He was like a father figure in her life, no one could ever replace her father but Dr Rumple Gold definitely filled a black hole in her life.

She didn't knock on his door as she saw through the window he wasn't with anyone as she walked into his office she heard the lyrics to Kylie Minogue's – Spinning Around coming from her Chief of Staff as he spun happily around in his chair unaware anyone was listening.

"I'm spinning around, get outta my way," He sung in his strong Scottish accent, Regina couldn't do nothing but howl with laughter, startling Dr Gold and humiliating him to the maximum.

"I so should have got that on camera!" Regina exclaimed through her laughter.

"I didn't see you there," He said, his face growing redder and redder.

"Clearly," Regina said as she walked further into his office and walking to take a seat in front of his desk.

"Anyways, dearie, what can I do for you?" Dr Gold asked as he stood up from his chair feeling slightly dizzy, he then motioned his hand out and pointed to the seat in front of his desk telling her to come in and take a seat even although she was already halfway there.

"I want to take some time off." Regina smiled, she knew she would be taking Dr Gold completely by surprise as he knew how much she loved her job but he also knew she loved her kid more and she would always choose Henry over her job no matter what. Plus, he heard about the "little" incident that had occurred in the hospital yesterday.

Dr Gold looked at her with complete surprise lurking on his face just like she had predicted. "Is this because of what happened yesterday?" He asked; he knew about her sexuality in fact he had been one of the first people to know about it – Kathryn being the first - she confided in him about when she first met her ex-fiancée before she even told her mother.

"No, of course not," She smiled. "I'm just missing Henry growing up, I miss way too many bedtimes and far too many playtimes, I missed his first step because I was doing an appendectomy, I missed his first word because I was doing a neo-natal surgery. I know that's the life of being a surgeon, but I want to experience the life of being a mother, I have plenty of years left to be a surgeon and experience everything I want too but I only have a few years of being a mother before he grows up and goes off to school and gets married and has his own kids and if I don't take time off now, I'll regret it further into the future and end up resenting my job, I know I will." Regina said, as truthfully as possible, what she said was coming straight from the heart, she was bearing all her feelings out on the table, it was the only way Gold would allow her to take time off.

"I completely understand; how is the little guy?" Rumple asked in his thick Scottish accent, it was one of the main things she loved about him, his accent was hilarious, and she loved it.

"He's good, he's getting so big, and it's crazy, he repeats everything, he actually told my mother I was going on a date before I had the chance to tell her, you can only imagine how well that went down!" She exclaimed, she loved speaking about him and she would at any opportunity she got.

"Good, he sounds brilliant; I'll need to come see him soon and that darling mother of yours." Gold said, chuckling slightly, he knew it made Regina uncomfortable and for some evil reason he loved watching her squirm over it even if she pretended not to know. Regina knew he had always had a thing for Cora but had chosen to ignore it the best she could so she could sleep peacefully at night.

Regina laughed awkwardly before speaking. "So, time off?" She asked.

"Sure, how about we go for three months then you can extend it if you want?" He asked; he desperately didn't want her to take time off as she was one of the main reasons people traveled all over the world for her to operate on them or their next-of-kins, she was one of the main reasons the hospital was one of the best, her and Kathryn were two of the best doctors in their fields, all he needed was Dr Addison Montgomery and he'd have the best of the best but he knew she would never leave her practice; she was way out of the question.

"Sounds good, when can I start it?" She asked.

"Check your diary and rearrange any prearranged surgeries and I'll find someone to cover for you and then you're good to go." He said, as she smiled and stood up.

"Thank you." She said as she walked out of the office before turning around when he spoke.

"Oh and Regina tell Mrs Mills I'm asking about her." He smiled almost creepily, it sent shivers up her spine; she smiled politely as she shook off the thought of Dr Gold and her mother together.

* * *

Regina walked down the corridor wearing a tight fitting black pencil skirt teamed with a baby blue colored blouse; she looked stunning as per usual, her toned legs on display as always and her black heels clicking happily away. Her make-up expertly applied to perfectly and her hair was in an up do.

She was heading for Kathryn's office when she noticed a familiar face walking towards her, her head engrossed her in phone, it was like everything was in reverse from yesterday.

"If you don't look where you're going you might bump into someone." Regina said taking Emma by surprise.

"Hey, that's my line." Emma said as she looked at Regina, desperately wanting to kiss her but not wanting to cross the line at the same time. Instead Regina was the one who leaned in and kissed her gently and swiftly, if all the male surgeons could kiss their girlfriend's in the corridor, why couldn't she?

"Stalking is an offence, I wasn't joking yesterday." Regina said, with a straight face, looking at Emma.

"Don't flatter yourself babes; I'm not here to see you." Emma said as she looked at Regina and smirked.

The look on Regina's face was pricelessly hilarious. "Who are you here to see?" Regina asked concern filling through her voice. "It better not be that super-hot doctor you couldn't find yesterday!" She joked.

"Is that jealousy, I detect?" Emma asked smirking even more than she was seconds ago.

"You'll never make detective if that's your detecting skills." Regina smirked playfully.

"Oh trust me, I'll make detective and I'm never wrong." She smiled. "I'm here to see Dr Nolan, she's alright but she's not my type. I like my women goddess like and you know all perfectly perfect." Emma said causing Regina to smile widely.

"Isn't that a lucky woman you've got?" Regina said in a sing-song voice. "It's your appointment today, isn't it? Do you want me to come with you?" Regina asked.

"And hold my hand?" Emma laughed.

"If you want," Regina said and instantly Emma realized that the brunette was being serious.

"Oh no, I'll be fine, where you off too anyway?" Emma asked, "Don't you have some triple bypass to be performing?"

"You actually listened to me," Regina said in shock with a tiny smile on her face, no one ever listened, normally they tuned out and pretended to listen. "I'm going to see Kathryn, why are you going that way, her office is this way?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, I might have been coming to see you first." Emma admitted.

"That's more like it, babes." Regina said, emphasizing the word 'babes' which instantly caused Emma to smile from ear to ear.

"You can walk me to Kathryn's office since we're both heading that way," Emma said, as she looked at Regina, by goodness that woman instantly took her breath away.

"Sure thing," Regina said, as the two women began to walk. "Oh, guess what?" Regina smiled.

Emma began to pretend to think. "Uh, you're girlfriends the best?" Emma asked looking at Regina.

"Not that." Regina said causing Emma to pout. "Okay, that too," Regina added on.

"Nope, you have to say it or it doesn't count." Emma said still pretending to pout.

"My girlfriend is the best." Regina said, "Better?"

"Better." Emma smiled. "Now what have I to guess?"

"That defeats the purpose of me asking you to guess." Regina said, looking at Emma who over dramatically rolled her eyes. "I just took three months off with the chance to extend it if I want too, that's actually why I was going to see Kathryn, you know, break the bad news." Regina said as she bobbed her head up and down, which Emma found absolutely adorable.

"Three months, that's great!" Emma exclaimed excitedly until she realised she was trying to get to go back to work not take time off, roles would be reversed, Emma would be at work whilst Regina would be at home.

"Yup." Regina smiled, "We'll get to spend lots of time together." Regina said chirpily and happily.

"I'm afraid not, I'm finding out if I can go back to work today." Emma said sadly causing Regina's whole demeanour to change.

"You are?" Regina asked sadness and sacredness forming in her eyes. "That's… uh… great." She smiled, awkwardly. '_No, fuck, nope, she can't go back to work' _were literally the only words flying around Regina's mind in that moment. Regina pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and began texting Kathryn; they were mere seconds away from her office.

'_Please don't let Emma go back to work, just sign her off for a bit longer, please! Xx'_

Regina hit send and instantly the text was sent now all Regina had to do was pray.

* * *

Once the two women reached Kathryn's office, Regina walked in first, followed by Emma. Regina couldn't see Kathryn's phone anywhere and by the basketball Kathryn was playing with little paper balls and the steel bucket at the other side of her office, it looked like her phone was the last thing on her mind.

"Ever the professional, Dr Nolan." Regina said as she took Kathryn by surprise.

"Hey, I'm good at this game; I'd kick your ass any day!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll have plenty of time to practice on my three months leave, try not to miss me too much." Regina smirked as she looked at Kathryn.

"Three months off? How did you manage that?" Kathryn asked, she knew Regina was asking for leave but: one, she didn't think she would do it, two, she certainly didn't think she would get that long off and three, she would seriously miss Regina.

"Dr Gold loves me, remember, well he loves my mother, ugh." Regina shuddered at the thought once again.

"Has he still got that thing for mom? Ew." Kathryn exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Emma," Kathryn said, "Regina, are you staying for Emma's appointment?" The blonde asked.

"Nope, she doesn't want me here." Regina said pouting as she walked backwards towards the door until she got behind Emma and she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Regina began frantically waving her phone about and pointing at it; while Kathryn looked at her blankly for a surgeon she couldn't half be stupid sometimes. "Why are you dancing like an idiot, Regina? Did you forget to take your pills this morning?" Kathryn asked as Regina instantly stopped moving because Emma had turned around.

"You know, I just like to boogie." Regina said, she moved her hips in a dancing motion, as she cringed inside.

"You've never said that once in the whole time I've known you." Kathryn asked raising an eyebrow.

Regina awkwardly smiled looking at Emma then looking back at Kathryn. "I think… um… Dr Gold… wanted to get a hold of you… um… on your mobile… check your mobile." Regina said, trying to keep the cool and not make it obvious but that's exactly what she was doing.

"If Gold wants me he can get me on my office phone or my pager." Kathryn said still looking blankly at Regina.

"I think it's super urgent, you should just check you're mobile." Regina said, sweetly even though she was seething through her gritted teeth.

"I'll do it soon, it can't be that urgent." Kathryn said still not taking the hint, Regina should have known hint's never work with Kate.

"JUST LOOK AT YOUR DAMN PHONE WOMAN." Regina shouted, it was like something flipped and she just needed Kathryn to look at her stupid phone.

"No, I'll do it once I've seen Emma, what is your issue?" Kathryn said, causing Regina to almost tear her hair out of her head.

"My issue is you won't look at your mobile, who are you avoiding?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow, this was not the time to be avoiding her latest one night stand, Kathryn was not the relationship type but she had needs and had to scratch the itch somehow.

"No one." Kathryn said instantly looking shifty. "Just go, I'm with a patient."

"Just look at… your… mobile…" Regina said, dragging out every word and pausing for a few seconds between each hoping that Emma wouldn't get suspicious although it was way past that and Kathryn still refused to look at her phone.

"Later, bye, you crazy freak." Kathryn said as Regina held her hands up and walked out the door as she walked past Kathryn's office window she was still pointing to her mobile mouthing 'check your phone' at which point Kathryn simply pulled the string and closed the blinds.

If that wasn't going to work, Regina was left with no other option. Kathryn's office phone began ringing when Kathryn noticed the name pop up she choose to ignore it, until the ringing continued and continued, Regina must have hung up and phoned an incredible amount of times before Kathryn picked up.

"You're impossible!" Kathryn exclaimed down the phone as she picked up.

"Excuse me?" Dr Gold said; he had never been so rudely spoken to before by a subordinate beneath him that wasn't Regina.

"Oh my, Dr Gold, I'm so sorry, I thought you were Regina." Kathryn said, her facial expressions and her '_fuck, shit, fuck'_ voice was enough to send Emma in to hysterical laughter.

"You speak to Regina like that?" Dr Gold asked.

"No, she just keeps calling and wants me to check my phone but I'm with a patient." She replied.

"Oh, ok, why don't you just check your phone then?" Gold asked, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I will," Kathryn asked, "Yes, Sir, Yes, I'll get Regina to answer her pager. Yes, sir. Bye." Kathryn replied.

"Yes, Sir, No, Sir," Emma mimicked still laughing as she remembered the horrified look on Kathryn's face as the color drained out of it.

"Shut up." Kathryn said as she signed Emma off, so she could go back to work the following day, she was thrilled and couldn't wait to tell Regina.

* * *

As soon as Emma left Kathryn checked her phone and when she read the message from Regina the color drained out her face quicker than the phone call with her boss. _FUCK!_

Regina was still lurking about outside Kathryn's office, she was waiting on Emma. As Emma walked out Regina headed over to her and began speaking to her. "So, are you going back to work tomorrow or?" Regina asked praying the answer was no.

Emma excitedly held up the piece of paper that confirmed she could indeed go back to work the following day, Regina instantly felt the dread and fear start at her toes and work her way up to the highest hair on her head. _Great_.

"That's great, dear. I have a patient to see too, I've got to go. Bye." Regina said as she walked away without even giving Emma a kiss or a decent good-bye, Regina just walked away as quickly as possible.

"Regina? Regina!" Emma shouted after her but nothing, Regina didn't even turn around she just simply kept on walking, which almost caused Emma's heart to break and she knew she had a big problem when it was the best cardiothoracic surgeon in the world that had broken it.

"What's up?" Kathryn asked as she appeared behind Emma, she was heading to see Regina but when she saw the look on Emma's face she instantly knew that wasn't a good idea.

"I told Regina I was going back to work tomorrow and she just, said 'bye' and ran off as quickly as possible." Emma said, sadness was layered visibly in her voice, it wasn't until that moment, Kathryn realized how much Regina meant to Emma.

"She probably has a surgery, yes, she does, remember that horrible woman from yesterday? She's operating on her daughter at three, and it's three, don't take it personally." Kathryn smiled as she laid a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Yeah, okay." Emma said, slightly more hopeful now than she was a few moments ago.

* * *

Regina was half way through her surgery when she realized there was absolutely no way she was going to be able to save this girl, her muscle mass in her heart was too thin and paper like for any suture to hold, with every stitch she threw in, it instantly snapped out of place and within seconds her body cavity began filling with blood. "Fuck, suction please!" Regina exclaimed, whilst a resident began sucking as much blood out as possible through a plastic tube.

"That's not working; I'm going to use my hands to pull the clots out." Regina said as she began scooping as much blood out as possible. Suddenly Regina heard that awful beep that every surgeon dreaded.

"V-fib, Dr Mills, paddles are ready." A resident shouted as he handed Regina the paddles specifically made to go directly to the heart.

"Charge three hundred." Regina shouted. "Clear!" Still nothing.

She shocked her again and again when that wasn't working she began massaging the heart by hand, she massaged and massaged. "Dr Mills, she's been gone for forty minutes." The same resident shouted. "Dr Mills, Dr Mills." Regina was in a world of her own, no one could get in.

The resident paged Kathryn and the blonde ran as quickly as possible to OR three where Regina was now massaging a non-beating heart. "Regina, babe. It's me. How long as she been gone?" Kathryn asked the resident.

"Fifty minutes."

"You can all go, I'll handle it here. No one tell the mother, Dr Mills will do it herself." Kathryn said, every intern and resident and surgical nurse scurried away with their tails between their legs and sadness lurking in the air, it was always sad when the lost someone who had their whole life ahead of them.

"Regina, Regina!" Kathryn said, but still nothing. Kathryn then put her hands on the heart and began massaging it too. "I've got it babe, I've got it." Kathryn said as Regina finally lifted her head and looked at the blonde.

"She can't die." Regina said, looking at Kathryn with pleading eyes and tears springing. "Kate, she can't."

"Regina, she's already gone. You know she's gone. I'm going to let her go, okay?" Kathryn said; looking at Regina, Regina reluctantly nodded as she closed her eyes and the tears that were springing were now making their way down her face.

"Turn the monitor off, okay?" Regina nodded and switched the machine off, so they couldn't hear the horrid flatline.

Kathryn let go of the heart which still didn't beat and would never beat again. "What am I going to tell her mother?" Regina asked with nothing but fear and dread in her eyes, Kathryn had only ever seen Regina look like that once before in the whole time they've known each other.

"You're going to tell her mother, you did the best you could, you done everything you could and I'll be with you the whole time okay?" Kathryn said, looking at Regina. "Do you want me to close?"

"No, I will, but can you stay with me?" Regina asked, looking at her best friend.

"Of course, I will. I'm sorry I didn't check my phone." Kathryn said with nothing but guilt lurking in her voice.

"It's okay," Regina said, she said nothing more and just continued to stitch and close.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, I did everything I could but your daughter's heart just wasn't strong enough," Regina said, she always tried to be strong for the family but this was difficult, the tears and sadness were completely visible in Regina's voice and her whole demeanor was nothing but sympathy.

"What?" The mother asked in disbelief and shock. "No, no, no, no, no. You promised!" She shouted.

"I didn't promise, I don't make promises, I'm so sorry." Regina said.

"You killed her, I knew I should have gotten another doctor, I knew it, this was your fault, and you killed her!" The mother said, causing Kathryn's back to go up.

"Actually it was me who let her go and called it, Dr Mills stood for fifty minutes trying to bring your daughter back to life, it was forty minutes longer than most doctors would have tried to revive her, so no, Dr Mills did not kill your daughter." Kathryn said, as polite and delicately as she could she stood up for Regina she could tell Regina couldn't take anymore and was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Regina simply walked away as took her scrub cap of and tore her blue gown off. She was done, completely done. She walked to her office and grabbed her handbag and headed straight for her car, ignoring everyone and anyone, it was like she was in a trance, almost zombie like. She was completely numb.

* * *

Regina drove straight for her apartment, she couldn't be bothered with her mother and she knew Henry would be in bed, she couldn't even bear to look him in the eye anyway. She didn't know how she'd ever look anyone in the eye again. Everything the mother said yesterday continuously played on Regina's mind.

Once, Regina reached her apartment she headed upstairs and locked the door, she headed straight for the wine fridge and poured herself a glass of wine before emptying the contents of the glass in one huge gulp, followed by another and another until the bottle was gone completely.

Regina switched her phone off completely for the first time since she could remember, she never ever switched it off in case the hospital had to reach her but tonight, tonight she didn't care.

An hour and two bottles of wine later and suddenly Regina's door began banging. She knew it was one of two people, there were only two people who knew about the apartment and it was most likely to be Kathryn and not Emma. Regina ignored the door, just like Kathryn had ignored her earlier.

"You can ignore me all you want but I'll sit here until you answer the door and I'll continue to speak to you and piss your posh neighbours off because if you think for one second I'm going to let you lock yourself away in here again, you've got another thing coming, Regina!" Kathryn shouted as she sat down with her door to Regina's back, she had a funny feeling she'd be waiting a long time until suddenly the door moved and Kathryn fell backwards. "Well that was easy." Kathryn said as she stood up. "Why are you here?" Kathryn asked as she made herself comfortable on Regina's sofa.

"I can't go through that pain again, I can't lose, Emma. I can't allow myself to love her and then she goes and dies, I just can't do it, again." Regina admitted, Kathryn could tell she was drunk but this was the best time to get Regina to admit her feelings.

Just as the blonde got comfy, she got back up again and Kathryn picked up Regina's glass of wine and poured it down the sink when she noticed two empty bottles lying on the living room table. She replaced the wine with water. She didn't speak because she knew she had one shot to get Regina out of this mood and one shot only and she had to play her cards right and delicately but after all she was the Queen of delicacy.

Kathryn got herself comfortable again this time on the same couch as Regina, so she could be close to her if she needed a cuddle at any point. "Babes, I can't promise Emma won't die, but I can promise that if anything happens to her I'll fight so hard for her, just like you did for that girl tonight. You didn't kill her, she lost too much weight too quickly and her muscles weren't strong, and you know better than anyone what that does to a heart." Kathryn said.

Regina's head sprung around so fast Kathryn was surprised she didn't have whiplash. "I didn't kill her?" Regina asked, soft and vulnerably.

"You didn't kill her." Kathryn said her eyes wide and her voice soft and comfortable.

"I went in there so mad at you and mad at Emma, and I thought I had done something and I wasn't thinking straight." Regina admitted; she spoke so fast it took talented ears to actually understand what she had said.

"You didn't kill her, I promise, just like you didn't kill Sydney." Kathryn added. "You need to trust Emma and forget about her dangerous job, we've had this conversation before, you could get hit by a bus tomorrow, I could, Emma could, it's life and we deal with it IF it happens, not before, but if it happens and that's a big if." Kathryn smiled gently. "You need Emma in your life, I've never seen you as happy as I've seen you these past few weeks, you're like a different person and I love it, I love seeing you happy and I know you love being happy."

"I do." Regina said as a tear slipped from her eye, alcohol always made her emotional. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"I know you are." Kathryn said as she wiped Regina's tear away from her face with her thumb. "Me too."

"You are, why?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, I think I might die alone surrounded by cats." She replied causing Regina to laugh slightly.

"You might be right there," Regina said, causing Kathryn to punch Regina gently but enough to get her point across. "You know you'll never be alone, I mean that's unless I get hit by that bus you keep talking about tomorrow." Regina said causing the two women to laugh. "Can you give me a lift home?" Regina asked.

"I sure can." Kathryn said. "As long as you promise not to be sick in my car," she added.

"I don't make promises." Regina smirked as she stood up and switched the lights off.

'_Sorry about today and tonight, I lost that patient whose mother had a go at me yesterday, so it wasn't the best day ever, but that's no excuse. I am sorry. Good luck at work tomorrow and I'll see you tomorrow night, if you're up for it? My treat? Xx'_

As Regina got into Kathryn's car she hit send and instantly her apology to Emma was sent. There was quite a wait before Emma replied which left Regina completely on edge and filled with guilt at the way Regina had spoken to Emma; in fact Regina was just about to get into bed as her phone beeped.

'_Sorry babes, I was in the shower, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you're feeling, I wish I could hug you, I'll give you the biggest hug ever tomorrow okay? I hope you're as okay as you can be. Thank you and I can't wait! Good night. Xx'_

Regina smiled at the thought of Emma giving her a massive cuddle tomorrow, she couldn't wait.

'_I can't wait, good night! Xx' _

Regina simply replied as she jumped into bed and pulled the covers over, she was just about to turn her light out as her door creped open extra slowly. Regina never locked her bedroom door in case she had to get to Henry quickly during the night.

"Hey little man, what's up?" Regina asked as she jumped out of bed and closed her room door behind him and picked him up, he was way too small to climb into her gigantic bed by himself.

"I miss you." Henry said as he made himself comfortable in Regina's arms and satin sheets, he loved the feeling of the silk against his skin, it was nice and cool.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know little guy." Regina whispered.

"I love you, mama." Henry said as he kissed his mother and fell instantly back asleep before Regina even had a chance to tell him she loved him back but he didn't need to hear it back, he might be small but he knew his mother loved him, and she loved him a lot.

Even although Regina couldn't stop thinking about that little girl she lost today, it was her job, and sometimes no matter how good she is, life doesn't work out like that, sometimes stitches let her down, sometimes there's just far too much damage for her to repair, and it was hard but Regina had to accept that. She isn't God, no surgeon is, no one is.

She closed her eyes and snuggled into her son, this was way better than sulking into a bottle of white wine in her lonely million dollar apartment by herself, no amount of dollars could be worth more than this, she just wished Emma was there too. All she wanted in life was her girlfriend and her son and soon, that's what she's going to have and she couldn't wait.


	9. Surprise!

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Oh and according to my diary I can start my leave at the end of next week!" Regina squealed excitedly as she walked along the corridor with Kathryn who had hardly left Regina's side all day.

Kathryn smiled as she spoke. "That's great; I'm going to enjoy the peace and quiet around here." Kate nudged Regina's shoulder as she laughed.

"Oi," Regina said pretending to be extremely offended, "You'll miss me way before I miss you." She wittedly fought back.

"Like you'll have time to miss me, I'll be at your house the night you leave and every other night after that like normal." Kathryn smiled teasingly, it was true, Kathryn was at Regina and Cora's house way more than she was at her own.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Regina replied rolling her eyes as she pulled her iPhone out of her white coat pocket.

"You know me to well." Kathryn winked but Regina didn't notice or even hear what Kathryn had said. "How many times are you going to check that thing?"

Regina sighed with sadness before looking at Kathryn; she then put her phone back inside her coat pocket. "What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You've checked it six times in the time it took to walk from your office to mines and it's less than a two minute walk." Kathryn said causing Regina to get defensive.

"I just needed to know the time." Regina smiled.

"You have a watch, you want to know if Emma has text you more like. Do you text her every time you're at your work, every minute of every day?" Kathryn asked as they eventually approached her office and she fumbled with her keys before she opened the door.

"No…" Regina said sheepishly, she knew she was overreacting but she just couldn't help herself, she was worried and she was doing the worst job ever at hiding it, it was written all over her face.

"Exactly now stop checking your phone, you'll see her tonight when you are both finished, now I need all your concentration on this case because I have no idea what's wrong with this patient or where to even begin." Kathryn said stressing out.

"Take it." Regina said as she reluctantly held out her phone towards Kathryn.

"Let go then." Kathryn said as she pulled against Regina who was refusing to let go and keeping a firm grip on it.

"Okay, okay, take it," She said as she eventually let go of the phone, Kathryn threw it with some force into her top drawer before turning the lock and locking it shut. "Now, your patient?" Regina asked going straight back into doctor-mode.

* * *

"Hi, dear." Cora shouted happily from the kitchen as Regina walked into the house.

"Hi, mom." Regina replied, without even seeing Regina, Cora instantly could tell there was something wrong, Regina wasn't chirpy in fact she was the complete opposite of her usual self.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked.

"Mama!" Henry shouted as he came running through to the kitchen at quite a high speed.

"Hi baby," Regina said as she picked him up and bounced him on her hip. Regina walked into the kitchen with Henry still in tow and pulled a seat at the table out for the duo to sit on; she bounced Henry round so he was now sitting happily on her knee.

"I haven't heard from Emma all day and she returned to work this morning," Regina said not revealing the whole story but Cora knew, Cora always knew.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Cora asked raising an '_I know everything_' eyebrow.

"You've been speaking to Kathryn again?" Regina asked mirroring the same arched eyebrow.

"Maybe," Cora replied playing coy, she knew Regina didn't care about Kathryn telling her stuff although Regina knew Kathryn would only ever tell Cora the things she needed to know yet Cora was happy thinking she knew everything, it was a win-win situation.

"That's a yes then," Regina said smirking whilst sporting a roll of the eye. "I am worried about Emma, really worried in fact," Regina admitted as Henry happily bounced up and down on her knee.

"You really like her, huh?" Cora asked as she began chopping carrots to go in the mince for their dinner.

Regina blushed a slight shade of red but it was completely visible no matter how hard she tried to hide it. "I think I might…" Regina began before stopping and realizing this was her mother she was talking to. Regina says love and Cora hears wedding bells, Regina knew her mom far too well.

"You can't stop your sentence midway, Regina." Cora said, she had stopped chopping and was now staring at Regina who was looking lovingly at Henry but she could still feel her mother's glare on her.

"I think I might love her, okay?" Regina said in an almost whisper, still watching Henry who was now playing with Regina's hair.

Cora smiled from ear-to-ear. "Finally, you admitted it!" Cora smiled as she began clapping her hands together whilst she walked towards the duo sitting on the chair. She pulled both bodies into a warm embrace and hugged them tight. "I'm so happy!" Cora exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'finally admitted it?'" Regina asked skeptically as Cora pulled out of the hug and began making her way back to the carrots.

"You've loved her since day one and don't deny it." Cora smiled to herself.

"You're grandma is funny, right Henry?" Regina asked in a sing-song voice as she bounced Henry who was now standing on her knees and jumping up and down gently with the support of Regina.

"Funny, Grandma," Henry said as Regina's heart melted from adorableness overload.

"Mama has got lots of time off after next week, so I won't be gone anymore." Regina said to Henry causing Cora's ears to perk up. Regina was so excited to tell Henry and she couldn't wait to see his little face which did not disappoint her when she saw his whole little face light up, every feature beamed with happiness.

"Yay!" Henry shouted happily, causing Regina to smile from ear-to-ear.

"What's this?" Cora asked putting her head over her shoulder as she scrapped the carrots into the mince and mixed it all around.

"I have three months of with the chance to extend starting next week," Regina smiled.

"That's great, dear." Cora said; she was glad to be seeing more of her daughter.

"Oh and Dr Gold is asking for you, ugh." Regina said, comically.

"Oh, my darling Mr Gold." Cora smiled as she watched Regina squirm in her chair.

"Let's go play, little man!" Regina said ignoring her mom as she picked Henry up and walked towards his playroom where his millions of toys lay.

* * *

After spending some quality time with Henry, Regina got him settled into bed and read him a story until he drifted off to dream-land. She kissed his forehead and left him snoozing away as she closed his door leaving it open ever-so-slightly.

She then headed to her bedroom where she redone her make-up and fixed her hair, she changed her clothes and put on matching underwear, everything had to be perfect.

As she walked down stairs she headed into see Cora to say good-bye and let her know she was going out. "Wow, you look hot!" Cora said along with the loudest wolf-whistle possible.

"I'm just going to Kathryn's for a girl's night; we haven't had one in ages." Regina said lying through her teeth.

"What have I told you about lying? Kathryn's doing overtime at the hospital tonight and dressed like that you're going to see Emma, I don't mind, honestly. I'm happy for you." Cora replied as Regina silently cursed Kathryn under her voice.

"Okay, I am going to see Emma tonight." Regina smiled as she picked up everything she needed to from the living room.

"That's better." Cora shouted, "It looks like your hoping to get lucky tonight." Cora said winking as she winked she said, "wink wink," Causing Regina to laughing through the humiliation.

"We're just going to spend some time together," Regina said smiling. "That's me got everything, give Henry another kiss from me, I'll see you later and thank you for watching him, I appreciate it," Regina said as she picked up her bags and kissed Cora on the cheek leaving a visible red-lipstick mark.

"I love you," Cora shouted after Regina as she began wiping her cheek.

"I love you too." Regina shouted back leaving Cora with a smile, she loved seeing her daughter happy.

* * *

Once Regina had reached her secret apartment block she made her way up the stairs towards her door, she couldn't help but look out over at the view that lay ahead, it was simply stunning, a huge part of her wanted to move Emma and Henry into the apartment just so she could look at the view all day every day.

Regina made her way inside the apartment which was still immaculate, apart from two empty bottles of wine that sat together on the glass table. "Oh, that's why I had a headache." Regina laughed to herself as she placed the bags she was carrying on the kitchen counters.

Once she had placed the bags down she disposed of the wine bottles and began scurrying about emptying the contents of her bags. She glanced at the clock it was seven thirty which meant she had exactly half an hour before Emma would arrive, Regina knew Emma would get there at eight o'clock exactly, not a second early and not a second late. Regina had to be quick if she wanted to get everything done in time.

Regina took the bags that were still full into the bedroom, she placed the bags on the bed and began taking out the contents. They were full of candles, big candles, small candles, fat candles, thin candles, scented candles, you name it, Regina had every type of candle known to man inside her bags, and this had to be perfect.

She delicately and precisely placed the candles around the room; there were about thirty candles all in all. She didn't light them as she didn't want to risk anything catching fire in the meantime. She didn't plan on taking Emma straight into the bedroom as they had a lot to talk about first before they gave each other to one another completely.

Regina looked at the room and decided everything was perfect; when it was all lit it would be amazing, she was convinced and that was good enough. She then pulled a box of chocolates out of her handbag and laid them delicately inside the top drawer of her bedside cabinet, she always got hungry after sex from what she could remember; she was nervous and desperate to do this right and properly.

Once she had dealt with the chocolates she pulled out a CD of slow and romantic music, once she hit play she turned the CD player down to a perfect volume to set the mood even more than she thought was possible, if Emma didn't think this was perfect, Regina had no idea what she would do.

She was happy with the room as she stood and admired her handiwork so far, she was super excited for Emma to see what she had done for her. Regina then headed back into the kitchen where the brunette took the twelve red roses out of the wrapper they were wrapped in and placed them into a beautiful vase; she was attempting to make the place look more homely and romantic than just a place where Regina went when she needed space. The roses were actually for Emma but she had a feeling Emma wouldn't be going home tonight and the roses needed water.

Just as Regina had tidied the bags away and put some food in the fridge, the door went, she squealed slightly as she looked in the mirror and bounced her hair up, she added slightly more volume to it, and it still looked perfect. Just after she finished fixing her hair she began straightening out her red figure hugging dress. She looked a million bucks and she knew it and she worked it so well.

She then opened the door and let Emma in, and with a hug and a kiss on the check Emma walked inside, admiring the view in front of her. "You are so damn hot." Emma smiled as she looked Regina up and down.

"You're even more hotter." Regina smiled as she looked at Emma who was dressed smartly with jeans and a shirt. Regina showed Emma her flowers which the blonde absolutely adored and found super sweet.

Emma began telling Regina about her day, she told her about how she chased a murderer down the street until she rugby tackled him to the ground and cuffed him, she was so happy and spoke about her job with a sparkle in her eye that Regina had never seen before.

"Surely there is someone else who should be chasing mad men like that?" Regina asked bluntly and almost ignorantly.

"No, it's my job, Regina." Emma said with a slight hint of anger in her voice, she had never been so rudely shut down before and it hurt.

Regina's voice softened along with her posture, she went from the blunt bitch to the scared girlfriend in less than two seconds. "But what if you get hurt, I can't fall for you then lose you," Regina said, she needed Emma to know how she was feeling.

Emma followed Regina's lead and softened her demeanor and dropped her defense mechanism. "You won't lose me, Regina, for as long as I can, I'll come back to you, I'd come back to you every night if you'd have me, honestly, babes, I can't determine the future, but there's police officers who last 50 years in the force or even longer and retire old and happy and that's what I plan to do." Emma replied, Regina could tell Emma was speaking from the heart and her words were genuine and heartfelt.

Emma watched as Regina's eyes widened, it was almost magical the way Regina's eyes spoke with such passion, she had never seen anyone else's eyes speak the same way Regina's did, one look spoke a billion words. "Really?" Regina said before pausing. "You want to come back to me every night?" Regina continued, smiling and suddenly all her problems were gone.

"Yes, I do, but I can't go to work every day knowing it's going to drive you insane, we can't be together unless you can accept it, Regina, seriously, it'll break my heart but it'll break my heart more if I know it's me causing you stress," Emma said, stating the truth.

It was the first Regina had ever heard from someone else there was a chance she could lose Emma and it hurt more than just thinking about it, she most definitely could not let it happen. "I will accept it, I promise, just give me time," Regina said smiling as warmly as she could.

"I can give you as much time as you need." Emma smiled back at Regina as she sipped delicately on her wine.

Regina smiled, "I have a surprise for you but you have to give me two minutes, okay?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly, "Okay, I'll just go freshen up." Emma said as she headed to the toilet, rather than freshen up she just continued to stare at the unbelievable view, in that moment she wanted nothing more than to be with Regina and Henry in that amazing apartment forever.

Meanwhile, Regina ran around the room as quickly as possible and lit all the candles, she regretted having so many when it came to lighting them all, next she turned the soft music up slightly so it sounded perfect and looked perfect. The whole thing was perfect for a perfect lady.

She headed out the door to be greeted with Emma looking out the window she was lost in her thoughts, she was cradling a glass of wine in her hand, still watching the view; she was captivated in the moment.

"Hey," Regina said as she stood next to Emma.

"You know I would give my job up for you?" Emma asked taking Regina completely by surprise, that was certainly not what she was expecting.

"I wouldn't let you," Regina said as she put her hand around Emma's waist and pulled her close.

"We will get through this won't we?" Emma asked, still not looking at Regina once.

"Hey, look at me," Regina said as she put her finger under Emma's chin and pulled her head towards her own. "We will get through anything." Regina reassured.

Emma smiled and leaned in for a kiss to which Regina happily obliged.

"I don't know if you'll like your surprise but I'm going on what happened the other day and if you don't like it or want it, you have to tell me, but if you do, tell me that too, okay? It's up to you." Regina smiled as she held her hand out motioning for Emma to hold on to it.

"Okay," Emma smiled, as she grabbed on to Regina's hand like her life depended on it, she held it with proudness and began following her towards the bedroom.

"Wait, you have to close your eyes," Regina said watching Emma's face making sure her eyes were extra tight. Emma happily closed her eyes, she trusted Regina more than Regina could ever imagine and she trusted that whatever Regina had in store for her, would be perfect.

Regina told Emma to open her eyes as Regina closed the door behind them. She watched the movement of every line on Emma's face, trying to work out what she was thinking, Regina was nervous and it was visible until she saw the smile growing on Emma's face, Emma had a sparkle in her eye that Regina had only seen once and that was when she spoke about her job.

"You did this for me?" Emma asked, almost a tear springing in her eye as she looked around and took in everything, she soaked in every single detail.

"I did," Regina smiled as she admired her handiwork once again.

"No one has ever done that for me before, it's perfect, and I love it." Emma said, as she pulled Regina in for a kiss, mirroring the exact kiss they had in the office, it was full of fire, want and it was nothing but fierce.

Regina pulled back quickly just to set her wine on the bedside cabinet before turning back around and kissing Emma profusely. Emma smiled into the kiss and their tongues played together in perfect sync, neither women wanted that moment to end but Regina had a question to ask.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Regina said as she pulled back, she desperately wanted more but didn't want to get over excited just to be left hanging.

"More than anything," Emma said as she smiled and led Regina to the bed by her hand.

Emma took the lead since Regina did last time in the office, she pushed Regina on the bed, and waited two seconds to see how Regina reacted, everything was an experiment and new, neither ladies knew what to push and how to push it, everything was new and exciting. She was met by Regina pulling her down and kissing her; clearly she was doing something right. Their hands started running up and down each other's body, desperate to touch and explore every inch.


	10. I like you, a lot

**A/N: Warning: There is sex in this chapter so if you don't want to read that kind of stuff skip this chapter but if you do read it, enjoy. There will be lots of drama in the next few chapters, in case anyone is getting bored of the lovey dovey! Thank you for all the AMAZING reviews, they make my day! Xx**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emma lay on top of Regina and continued to run her hands up and down Regina's body, Emma put her hand around Regina's back, the brunette instantly took the hint and leaned forwards still not breaking the kiss at all. Their tongues were still happily playing together in perfect harmony as Emma pulled the zip on Regina's dress down gently and slowly.

Although Emma was desperate to just rip Regina's red dress of and throw it on the ground but she controlled herself and didn't. The dress began to split in two, the further down the zip got but nothing was revealed at the front.

Emma was taking by surprise as Regina pulled apart from the kiss quickly and hauled Emma's shirt over her head, and with one swift swoop it was off. Regina spoke with evilness and seduction drowning her voice, "That's how you undress someone, dear." And within seconds Regina had locked lips with Emma again who returned to fumbling with Regina's zip.

"I was being polite." Emma said almost panting attempting to catch her breath as she pulled away from Regina.

"Polite it for the other side of that door," Regina said, pointing towards the bedroom door, almost panting. Emma had no idea how one sentence could drive her so crazy and give her so many tingling feelings.

"Oh, you're so on, Dr Mills." Emma said, saucily as she pulled Regina's dress right down and off her shoulders revealing her bare torso, she pulled and pulled until the dress was around her ankles and with one simple throw the dress was in a pile on the floor.

Regina had matching red lacy underwear on; she had planned everything down to the last tiny little detail. Emma couldn't take her eyes of Regina's body. "Fuck," Emma said, it slipped out, she didn't mean to say it and Regina could tell by the look on her face followed after the sentence.

"What, dear?" Regina said, looking at Emma who was just sitting looking at Regina just in her bra and trousers.

Emma couldn't muster the words, so she just blurted out the same compliment she always gave Regina. "You are so hot," Emma said, she didn't know what to do except stare at Regina's beautiful body, "Why the hell are you with me?" Emma said.

"I'm pretty sure you've said I'm hot already tonight." Regina smirked, "I think you'll find you're the beautiful one who is wearing far too many clothes." Regina grabbed Emma and flipped her around so Regina was now the one on top. "Now, stop staring at me and let me take your trousers off," Regina said as Emma was being driven wild by the look and sound of her voice and eyes.

Regina went back to continuing to kiss Emma as she fumbled with Emma's belt and trousers until they came apart and she pulled them down, revealing boxer like pants. Now, it was Regina's turn to stare at Emma and question why Emma was with Regina, Regina couldn't get over how stunning Emma was, in fact she had never seen someone so drop dead gorgeous.

"Now who's doing the staring?" Emma asked her voice still laced with sex and want.

Getting embarrassed for the first time during the whole thing, Regina let her guard down and went red. "Sorry," She said as she uncontrollably blushed.

"Hey, don't apologize, it's cute." Emma winked before pulling Regina back down; Emma wanted to be on top and in control. The satin sheets were now entwined around the two bodies as they had rolled and fumbled about so much the bed sheets got caught up in the action.

Emma and Regina continued to kiss and play with their tongues in each other mouths and letting their hands wander. Emma's hands made their way under Regina's bra and began playing with a perched nipple whilst Regina put her hands under Emma's pants and began squeezing her bum cheeks to which Emma thoroughly enjoyed.

Regina slipped her hands back up Emma's back trailing a finger along the dip in her spine, she then unbuckled her bra and slipped it over her shoulders to which Emma happily helped.

No one broke the kiss once, Regina began playing with Emma's nipples, and she was desperate for Emma to moan but she didn't much to Regina's disappointment; she was going to have to up her game.

Emma unclasped Regina's bra with the help of Regina the bra quickly hit the floor joining Regina's dress and Emma's shirt; Emma began sucking and licking at Regina's nipples one by one, starting with the left and then going for the right.

After she gave her nipples a good seeing to Emma began kissing her way down Regina's toned stomach, she reached just below Regina's belly button before looking back up to Regina almost like she was asking for permission, to which Regina breathlessly replied "please."

Emma smiled happily and quickly obliged. The blonde pulled down Regina's red lacy thongs and threw them on the floor to join the rest of the clothes scattered about the room.

Emma looked at the sight before her and looked up to Regina easily catching her eye, "Is there any part of you that isn't perfect?" But before Emma gave Regina a chance to reply she kissed her wet core and began licking and sucking on her, driving Regina absolutely crazy. Regina's back lifted off the bed and she began moaning softly much to Emma's delight. There was nothing Emma loved hearing more than Regina saying her name with such a seductive tone filled with need; it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Within a few moments, Emma easily brought Regina to the best orgasm she had ever experienced, Regina dug her nails into Emma's back a lot harder than either women expected but Emma didn't mind one little bit. Regina's back continued to lift of the bed; Emma still didn't release her hold on Regina until Regina had came back to earth fully.

Emma began moving up the bed to lie next to Regina whilst Regina got her breath back but just as Emma reached Regina; Regina began kissing Emma fiercely tasting herself mixed with Emma's taste.

"It's your turn." Regina said, as she flips Emma on to her back as she continued kissing her.

Regina stopped at Emma's scar and looked at it with pure concentration, it brought back the memories of Regina fighting to save the blondes life and how glad she was that she did fight and that Emma fought just as hard. The wound had healed and it was just a scar, it was still pink but Regina knew it wouldn't hurt anymore, she had done it so perfectly and full of skill that it wouldn't hurt any longer and that Emma – a mere stranger – would be able to go back to a normal life, she just didn't expect Emma to be such a huge part of her life.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, looking at Regina as she continued to looked deep into Emma's scar but she wasn't actually looking at the scar, she was looking beneath the scar, she was thinking so deeply she forgot what she was even thinking about. "Regina," Emma said as she nudged her shoulder.

"What? Sorry," Regina said as she came back to earth for the second time, she was too lost in her thoughts.

"You're staring," Emma said as she looked intently at Regina.

Regina paused for a few seconds putting Emma on edge. "I really like you, Emma Swan." Regina said, looking as lovingly as possible at Regina. "I really do," Regina smiled.

Emma's little smile grew wider until she was beaming from ear-to-ear. "I really like you, Regina Mills." Emma said her smile never once leaving her face.

Regina mirrored Emma's smile. "I'm glad or that was going to be so awkward." Regina admitted continuing to look at Emma as her hand began wandering lower and lower until it reached Emma's core. "I was thinking about how we both fought so hard that day in surgery and now we're lying naked in bed together, how crazy?"

"Crazy is a good word for it, but I like fate." Emma said gently. "It doesn't hurt, if that's what you think," Emma pointed at her scar just as Regina kissed it, that little pink scar was basically the reason they brought the two women together.

"I know it doesn't," Regina raised her eyebrow straight back at Emma before she continued kissing her way down to her destination.

Regina removed her hand from outside Emma's pants and decided to take her pants completely off, once Emma was completely naked Regina couldn't believe the sight lying before her, she was in complete awe.

After a few intense moments Regina leaned down and licked Emma's wet core, causing Emma to moan the moan Regina had been longing to hear, it was like music to her ears.

Once Regina was satisfied with Emma's moan, Regina inserted her fingers into Emma, as she continued to lick and suck on Emma, causing her to go crazily wild with want and lust.

It didn't take Emma that long to tip over the edge, as she came all over Regina's fingers, Regina didn't remove them until Emma came back to earth. As Regina moved up to lie beside Emma, Emma began sucking on Regina's fingers which almost drove Regina to another orgasm.

Once Emma licked Regina's fingers cleaned she began kissing her lips and tasting herself mixed with Regina, then kiss was soft and loving, meaningful yet still full of passion.

"I love you," Regina said, she never expected to be the first person to say it, or even thinks it, but she did, she loved Emma, more than either woman could possibly imagine and she was desperate to tell her over and over again.

"You do?" Emma asked her face full of vulnerability.

"I do, a lot." Regina replied, nervous because Emma didn't say it back, she expected her to because Emma liked her, but there was a huge difference between like and love.

"Lucky for you then I love you, a lot, too." Emma winked as she snuggled into Regina and fell asleep.

* * *

Regina was the first to wake up and just simply watch Emma sleep that view was worth a million of the view outside; she put on her long silk kimono with nothing underneath, just flesh and bone.

When Emma awoke she found Regina staring out the window, Regina was watching the sea and she could swear she saw dolphins leaping about together.

"Hey," Emma said, startling Regina from her thoughts.

"Hey, you." Regina said, "I could get used to this." taking Emma by surprise. Regina was full of surprises lately, sometimes she even surprised herself.

"Used to what?" Emma asked as she got out of bed wrapped in nothing but a sheet. She prayed Regina was talking about waking up with her.

"Waking up to this view with a gorgeous woman lying in my bed." Regina said as she turned to Emma who was standing behind her looking at the view over Regina's shoulder just like they had done the first time they were at that apartment. "I just need Henry here and this whole thing would be perfect." Regina continued.

"Me too," Emma said smiling at Regina. "Why don't we bring Henry here?" Emma asked delicately.

"You know what? I think I might." Regina smiled as she kissed Emma swiftly. "Coffee?" Regina asked.

"You have coffee?" Emma asked surprised, the last time she was here she only had wine.

"I have food too," Regina whispered seductively.

"Oh my god, FOOOOOD," Emma chirped happily as she ran into the kitchen the sheet trailing mostly on the ground causing Regina to chuckle happily as she took one more glance at the view before turning and following Emma.

* * *

"You had sex?" Belle exclaimed surprised down the phone, "about damn time." She continued in her strong Australian accent.

"Belle, what?" Emma said getting embarrassed, she couldn't talk much about it as Regina was still in the room but Belle could tell straight away and so could Regina by the redness appearing in Emma's face.

"I can just tell by the sound of your voice," Belle said chuckling away to herself at her bestfriends nervousness.

"Why did you phone so early?" Emma asked wiping her eyes as she had just woken up.

"I phoned to tell you, drum roll please!" Belle said before leaving a long suspense pause. "I'm coming to see you," she said followed by a squeal.

"You're what? Oh my god, when?" Emma said getting just as excited as Belle.

"Next week," She said waiting on Emma's reaction.

"I'm so excited!" Emma said, releasing a long sigh of relief from Belle.

"Me too!" She exclaimed, "Gotta go but I'll text you the details later, enjoy your sexual morning," Belle added on before chuckling evily.

"Shh, bye!" Emma said as she hung up the phone with a huge smile on her face.

"What's up, dear?" Regina asked looking at Emma with a slight smile on her face and a sleep ridden voice.

"Belle's coming to visit next week!" Emma exclaimed, excitedly.

"That's great; I'll finally get to meet her!" Regina said, feeling a bit nervous, she wasn't used to sharing Emma and certainly wasn't sure how this was going to go or even if Belle would like her.

* * *

Both women went their separate ways that morning, Regina went to visit Henry before she went into work and Emma went home to get ready for work. Regina had insisted Emma come with her and see to Henry but Emma didn't have enough time.

Regina sang loudly the whole way in her car from the apartment to her house, she was so happy she couldn't put it into words. Regina and Emma planned on spending time with Henry that night so Emma and Henry could get to know each other, Henry liked everybody but his opinion on Emma mattered the most to Regina.

Regina almost bounced into the house, it was only gone 7am but she was in the best mood ever and she wanted the world to know.

"Henry, mama's home!" Regina exclaimed as she walked into her house and kicked off her heels, she headed straight from the kitchen and waited patiently on Henry coming bombing through into the kitchen,

She knew Cora would be giving him a shower so she set about starting to make breakfast. About ten minutes later she heard little pitter-patter of tiny feet running along the floor she heard him pause whilst he looked in the living room but she wasn't there after a few seconds she heard him continuing his journey, she counted down almost silently from three. "Three, two, one-"

"MAMA!" Henry shouted just as Regina got to one, his little face lit up and he ran into her at such a high speed and then jumped causing Regina's reflexes to work overtime, she caught him and picked him up just in the nick of time.

Regina smiled as she hugged him tightly, she couldn't contain her love for him, it was indescribable. "Hey little man, where's Grandma?" She asked, looking around the kitchen door for her mother who never came.

"Stairs!" Henry exclaimed, happily, Cora had went back upstairs after she placed Henry at the bottom.

Regina smiled and began whispering. "Can you keep a secret?" Regina asked, as she smiled at him.

Henry began nodding his head super fast whilst saying "Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

"Okay, how do you fancy going on a big adventure after I finish work?" Regina asked as Henry listened hard and intently.

"Yes!" Henry shouted as he clapped his hands together happily.

Regina smiled at her son's enthusiasm, "okay but you can't tell Grandma, just for now, promise?" Regina asked, praying he wouldn't say anything.

"Promise," He said continuing to clap happily.

"Okay, go sit down and I'll bring breakfast over," She said as she put Henry on the ground until she released Henry couldn't actually get into his chair but she couldn't help but laugh at his attempt.

* * *

During work Regina spent the day with Kathryn as they were still working on the same case, they loved it when this could happen as it was so rare, with so many different specialties between the two women they were surprised it was actually as rare as it was so they cherished every moment when it did happen.

"So, how did last night go?" Kathryn said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"It was good," Regina simply said not one to talk about her sexual life but she could tell she wasn't going to have a choice in this situation.

"Just good? Regina, you've been bouncing around this hospital like a baby kangaroo!" Kathryn said laughing at her own joke almost.

"Okay, it was great, more than great," Regina said, "I told her I loved her," She admitted gaining a wide eyed smile from Kathryn.

"You did?" She asked in shock, she never expected Regina to say that at all.

Regina smiled gently with a bashful look on her face. "I did," the surgeon said, "And I do, a lot." She added.

"I can tell," Kathryn smiled, "So was this before or after the orgasm?" Kate asked winking crazily.

"Kate!" Regina shrieked widening her eyes, "After," She said laughing.

"Oh la la!" She said in her best sing-song voice causing both women to erupt into laughter. "I haven't heard you laugh like that in such a long time, I'm glad she's making you happy." Kathryn said.

"Guess what I'm doing tonight?" Regina asked, knowing Kathryn would never ever get the right answer.

"I don't think I want to know," Kathryn said using her best disgusted-jokey face.

"Oh, dear, you so do," Regina said in a seductive voice.

"Nope, don't tell me, please," Kathryn said hiding her face in her hands then putting her fingers in her ears, "LA LA LA LA" She continued causing Regina to giggle behind her desk.

"KATE," Regina shouted making the blonde remove her hands from her ears. "I'm taking Henry to the apartment." Regina beamed nervously.

"Oh my goodness, you are?" She asked shocking pouring out from her wide eyes. "Why?"

"I am," She said, proudly. "I want him to see it, and see what he thinks about it."

"What if he tells mum? You know what she's like with her questions, she'll want to know and if you don't tell her, I'll get it," Kathryn said almost in a panic like state. "Have you thought this through?"

"Don't worry; I've thought this through completely. I think I might want it to be my home," She smiled, it had been a long time since she felt ready to venture away from home, the place she had grown up and the place she felt safe, this was a brave thing to be admitting or even contemplating and Kathryn knew that.

"Wow, okay," Kathryn simply said trying to take in everything at once. "Home with…?" She asked trailing off her sentence.

Regina knew exactly what Kathryn was asking without saying it. "With Emma and Henry," Regina replied smiling gently as she twirled nervously in her chair.

Kathryn was in shock more than anything for the first time ever she didn't know how to reply so she just sat in silence for a few moments before finally piping up. "Does Emma know this?" Kathryn asked sceptical.

"No, but she loves that apartment more than I do," Regina said, "I know she won't say no, but I'm not asking her straight away, I mean, I hardly know her right?" Regina said using her sensible head that got her through medical school rather than thinking with her vagina that just led to heart-break.

"It's been almost a month and a half since you met her right?" Kathryn asked, she couldn't remember the exact dates.

"Yeah, something like that," Regina saying playing it cool of course she knew the exact date they met. "That's not that long, she's only met Henry once," Regina said.

"Right, so why are you taking him to the house tonight?" Kathryn asked raising an eyebrow. "Why tonight?" She repeated.

"Why can't you just be happy for me instead of questioning me?" Regina asked feeling slightly saddened; this wasn't how she expected the conversation to go.

"I am happy for you babe, you have no idea, I'm so happy I'm singing rainbows and playing with unicorn stickers, I'm that happy for you but I just don't want you getting your hopes up and then getting hurt, take it slowly." Kathryn advised.

"Kathryn, I love your concern and how much you care but please, just let me do what I've got to do, when you know you know and I mean she might not even agree, it's not like I'm asking her tonight to move in with me, I'm taking my son to see the apartment I bought and I don't see what the problem is," Regina replied.

"There is no problem, babes. I'll always be here for you." Kathryn said sceptically which Regina didn't miss. "I've got to go and see a patient, I'll be back soon." Kathryn said as she quickly got out of her seat and stood up and left the room, quickly she popped her head back around the door, "Oh and congratulations on the orgasm," she said causing Regina to throw a pen in her direction.


	11. An Adventure!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"You ready for our adventure?" Regina asked Henry as she picked him up and took him out to her car.

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed excitedly, he couldn't contain his excitement it was beyond adorable. "Where we going?" Henry asked.

"You'll see," Regina said as she fastened him into the back of her car, she pecked his forehead and headed around to her side of the car.

The whole journey the duo sang songs as loud as the possibly could, Henry didn't know one word to a single song but his crazy baby blab made him feel better about the situation as far as he and his mother was concerned he was phenomenal.

They reached the apartment block and Regina got Henry out of his seat, instead of letting him walk she carried him, it was a long way to her apartment, it was about one hundred stairs to the top if she used the stairs which she tended to do due to the sight and the exercise but this time they used the elevator.

"Where are we?" Henry asked as he looked around soaking in every little detail, he was already in love with their adventure.

"We are at mama's secret house." Regina said in a baby voice.

"A secwet house?" Henry said over adorably.

"Yes," Regina smiled as the elevator dinged, the duo got off and Regina opened the door to the apartment, Henry was extremely sceptical about walking in first. "Go on, dear." Regina said, as she pushed Henry forward slightly giving him a nudge in the right direction.

"Whoa," Henry said as he ran over to the window but Regina found it absolutely hilarious when he jumped back slightly when he got too close to the glass window.

"Its glass you won't fall see," Regina said as she knocked on the glass to prove to Henry that he would indeed not fall much to his amazement.

"Sea, mama, sea!" Henry exclaimed as he pointed to the sea, it was still light outside so you could see for miles to which Henry couldn't have adored more.

"Yep, you can see right out," Regina said as she pointed her hand moving it from left to right, Henry's head automatically following her finger.

"Wow," He said in amazement before stepping back and inspecting the rest of the house. "No toys," Henry said sadly.

"Nope, sorry baby, I forgot to bring one," Regina said apologetically, clearly her company wasn't good enough for Henry.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which could only mean one of two people or maybe even the two people together, Regina shuddered at the thought, and she couldn't deal with Kathryn and her negativity tonight.

She fixed her hair as quickly as she possibly could, she looked a million dollars as per usual, and she always wanted to look at her best for Emma although Emma had seen her with bedhead, but Regina had chosen to completely ignore that face. She quickly made her way to the door, six inch heels heavily clapping on the ground as she jogged slightly from one side of the apartment to the other.

"Hey, dear." Regina said with a wide smile as she opened the door.

"Hi, dear," Cora said as the door opened she looked Regina straight in the face with authority and interiority.

Regina felt her heart drop and her stomach flip. "Fuck," was the only word to come out of her mouth and she instantly regretted it as soon as it slipped out.

"That's no way to greet your mother, Regina," Cora said smirking as she pulled off her gloves first using the right hand to pull off the left then the left to pull of the right, "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Cora said raising an eyebrow still not removing her eye's from Regina, she could tell instantly Regina was squirming so badly and Cora loved it.

"Uh, why are you here?" Regina asked keeping her gaze attached to her mothers, if they were animals they would be challenging each other. "How are you here?" Regina asked quickly not giving her mother a chance to answer the first question.

"Why are you so touchy? Let me in." Cora demanded almost her whole demeanour was changing whilst Regina was panicking she didn't know if she should text Emma and tell her not to come or refuse to let Cora in or let them both meet, her mind was in over drive.

"How. Are. You. Here." Regina asked, almost visibly adding a full stop after each word this time she was demanding answers.

"I followed you," Cora said pushing her way into the apartment, "Wow, its beautiful here Regina." Cora added acting like nothing had happened.

"Grandma!" Henry shouted as he ran from the bathroom to the living area where his Grandma and extra angry mother stood.

"I brought you a toy little man, go play with it in the bedroom whilst I talk to your mom," Cora said handing Henry a toy car to keep him occupied for a little while.

"Okay," Henry said happily as he made his way into Regina's bedroom, the door was open so he knew exactly where he was going.

"I can't believe you followed me," Regina said her voice filled with fury and rage.

"All these nights you were 'spending at Kathryn's'" Cora said using her hands to put speech bubbles around certain words. "You lied to me and I knew I'd find out the truth." Cora said mischievously. "And surprise, I did." She said almost proudly.

"Did Henry tell you?" Regina asked looking at her son, cursing herself silently for even letting him know about this place.

"No, dear, you did, when you told him," Cora replied, she had been listening to the conversation not intentionally she just happened to be outside the door when her ears pricked up and she overheard everything about their little adventure.

"Oh, for fuck sake," Regina seethed, Cora could tell Regina was so angry, she could tell by the tiger-like look in her eye, plus Regina never swore at her mother.

"You weren't expecting me were you?" Cora asked raising an eyebrow. "You think you can move in here with your girlfriend without even telling me?" Cora let slip.

Regina's eyes were almost bulging out her head with anger, Kathryn was definitely getting it tight, in fact Regina was away to phone her right now. The phone rang for what seemed like forever, Kathryn finally answered and Regina went straight for the jugular. "I spoke to you in confidence, can't I tell you anything nowadays? We are so done, I'm never telling you anything again and the only time we will be speaking is if we are working on a case together, which won't happen for a long time as I will be extending my leave just so I don't have to work with you. Call yourself a friend? Try learning how to keep a secret, goodbye." Regina said hanging up the phone, Kathryn didn't even get the chance to get a single word in and Cora picked up on that instantly by the speed Regina was speaking at.

Regina continued her rant as soon as she hung the phone up. "No, I wasn't expecting you, I was expecting Emma," Regina said, still seething with anger. "Why can't you give me any privacy?" Regina asked gently she was past the anger stage, way past it.

"I do give you privacy, dear. I just don't like being lied to especially by my daughter." Cora said.

"Big deal, I told you a few white lies because look at you, first you follow me on my first date, then you follow me here, can you not see where I'm coming from?" Regina asked.

"How long have you had this place?" Cora asked inspecting it, she was mesmerised by the view but would not admit it for now.

"Remember when I hid away for months and no one knew where I was except Kathryn?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Cora asked, her tone of voice was asking for more.

"This is where I was, up until last week Kathryn was the only other person who knew about this place." Regina admitted.

"Kathryn knew about this place for years and she didn't say anything to me or to anybody," Cora said, making Regina realise she might have been wrong. "I think she CAN keep a secret, dear." Cora said taking a seat on the couch and crossing her legs.

"That's not the point!" Regina exclaimed.

Suddenly the door knocked once more and this time Regina didn't even have a clue who it was, it was either Kathryn or Emma, both she was dreading to see.

"Hi, babes," Emma said happily as she pecked Regina on the check completely oblivious to Regina's _'leave while you still can_' face. "What's wrong?" Emma asked as Regina stood speechless. Emma walked past Regina and walked in like it was her house.

Emma quickly noticed Cora sitting on the couch, and within seconds she turned her head and looked at Regina with wide eyes and a shit-scared look on her face. Regina simply shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't even begin to apologise.

"Are you not going to say hello, Emma?" Cora asked with playfulness in her voice, she was in one of those moods that Regina absolutely hated and so did ever one that came in a ten metre diameter of Cora.

"Um, Hi, Miss Mills." The blonde said before turning back and looking at Regina, her face had 'fuck,' written all over it.

"Emma, dear, Mrs Mills, makes me look for my mother-in-law, please call me Cora." Cora smiled wickedly.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked, smiling as gently as possible, attempting to hide all nerves.

"Well it is my daughters house, I'm entitled to be here but some people don't seem to think so," Cora said glaring an almost like death stare at Regina. "Stop looking at Regina like that," Cora said with her best teasing voice.

"Like what?" Emma said defensively and for the first time ever in front of Cora feistily.

"Like you've seen her naked," Cora said raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't, uh, I haven't,"Emma fought back to the best of her ability but in fact she was completely flabbergasted and didn't know what to say.

"Mother, enough!" Regina exclaimed from the other side of the room.

Emma looked from Regina to Cora and back again, you could almost cut the tension with a knife. "I think I should go," Emma said looking at Regina.

"I wouldn't blame you," Regina said with a sad but sympathetic and apologetic smile on her face.

"Don't be silly, dear, come sit down." Cora said as she pointed to the seat across from her. "I want to ask you a few questions." Cora demanded.

Emma contemplated what to do for a few seconds before agreeing to sit down. She made her way to the chair across from Cora and took a seat. "What do you want to ask?" Emma asked, as confidently as she could.

"Do you think it's acceptable to move in with my daughter before she's even told me about this secret apartment and before you've even gotten to know her son?" Cora said causing Regina's eyes to widen and her heart to race, fuck, this was it; Emma was heading straight for that door.

"Mother!" Regina shrieked. She was the one gunning for the door.

"Move in with her?" Emma asked with a confused look plastered all over her face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh did Kathryn not tell you that bit?" Regina growled. "I hadn't even asked her yet, a word in the bedroom, now!" Regina demanded as she walked towards the toilet door followed quickly by Emma.

Once, they had entered the spare bedroom, Regina started going off on one. "See, if she leaves me mother, I will never ever forgive you or Kathryn, a few days ago you accepted this, you were happy, what the hell has changed?" Regina asked.

"I don't want you getting hurt, you admitted a few days ago how petrified you were and now look, you want to move in together, I can't let you make a fool of yourself Regina, I mean, leaving your job for a few months is one thing, but leaving your family home for someone you've just met!" Cora shouted.

"It is my life!" Regina said, "Now, I want you to leave before I say things I regret." Regina shouted.

"Okay," Cora said, which Regina was not expecting, she never gave up a fight so easily.

"Okay." Regina said gently as she opened the bedroom door when she noticed Emma was gone from the spot they left her in. "I will NEVER forgive you for this," Regina said, tears springing in her eyes.

"If she leaves because your mother shows up then you're well rid of her." Cora smiled, she couldn't help it but she was glad Emma had disappeared.

Emma emerged from Regina's bedroom with Henry bouncing on her hip. "If you two are done arguing, you'll find I didn't leave, I was comforting your son," Emma said.

Henry's face was clearly tear stained, he had never heard his mother and Grandma argue like that before, he was scared and none of the two women even gave him a second thought but Emma did, Emma knew Henry was coming to the apartment tonight so when she went looking for him and found him in a state in the bedroom her heart broke and now she was the angry one.

"I'm not one to shout so I won't but don't you think this little boy wants his mother and Grandmother to get along?" Emma said making both women look at each other. "I heard every word you both said which means Henry did too, now I suggest you apologies to him and then do what the hell you two are doing." Emma seethed.

"Sorry, baby," Regina said leaning over to take Henry off Emma but he didn't want to go, he hid his face harder into Emma's neck and blonde hair and in that moment Regina could have sworn she felt her heart physically break, Henry had never refused a cuddle from his mom. "Just go," Regina said looking at Cora and pointing towards the door in which Cora smiled slightly and then left.

"I'm so so sorry," Regina said, tears still springing in the corners of her eyes. "I can't apologize enough, she wasn't supposed to be here, she followed me," Regina said with pleading eyes.

"It's okay, honestly, I can handle your mother," Emma said using her thumb to wipe away Regina's loose falling tear. "Just," She added causing Regina to chuckle into her hand.

"Henry, your mommy needs a cuddle," Emma said looking at him; he had finally raised his head, "What do you say?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded and held out his arms as far as they would go and leaned his whole body towards Regina, Regina grabbed him and held him close. Emma stood watching the two in their close embrace, Regina held out her arm and opened her hand to which Emma happily took the hint and held onto her hand and clasped her fingers around Regina's.

"I'm sorry, mama," Henry said.

"Why? You have nothing to be sorry about," Regina said, his head still tucked tightly into his mother's neck.

"You got mad," Henry said, still crying slightly.

"Not at you, baby," Regina said as she let go of Emma's hand and used the spare hand to stroke Henry's hair. She felt Henry physically sigh with relief. She then walked over to the sofa and sat him down on the seat whilst she took a seat next to him. "Our adventure didn't start too well, did it?" Regina asked looking at Henry.

"No," He said sadly, as Emma took a seat at the other side of him.

"I have an idea, buddy." Emma said causing Henry to flip his body and look at Emma. "If your mommy says yes, how about we go for a walk on the beach?" Emma asked knowing it would perk Henry right up.

"Yes!" Henry exclaimed happily, his whole attitude to life had changed, his face lit up and Regina couldn't say no.

* * *

"I don't think Kathryn will be talking to me for a long time," Regina said softly as she and Emma walked along the beach hand in hand whilst Emma bopped Henry on her hip, he was tired of walking and wanted to be carried instead and whilst his mother insisted he walked a bit further Emma agreed to carry him.

"Why?" Emma asked, intrigued, she knew how close they were. "Can we sit down?" Emma continued her feet were killing her.

"Sure," Regina said as she took a seat on the soft sand followed closely by Emma who still had Henry quietly tucked up on her knee, his head still resting on her shoulder. "I confided in her today and she ran straight to my mom," Regina said still looking at the ground as she played with the white sand, she watched as it ran through her fingers and in a crazy weird she visualized it as Emma doing that exact thing; slipping through her fingers.

Emma had avoided the whole 'moving in together' subject since it had arisen from Cora but now she was interested, now she wanted to know, she had to know what was said. "What did you confide in her about?" Emma asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Regina said almost sporting a sad tone in her voice, everything had gone so wrong; she didn't know what to think anymore.

"You can't confide in your best friend if you can't confide in me, babe, that's not how this works," Emma said putting Regina in a catch twenty-two situation. If Regina didn't tell her it was clear to Emma the brunette trusted Kathryn way more than she trusted Emma.

"It was about…" Regina said trailing off her sentence for a few seconds. "Look, I know we hardly know each other but I love that apartment so much now I've been back in but I think I love it because you are there," Regina said pausing in midway, she turned her attention to the water that was bouncing against the white sand. "I love it when you're there." Regina repeated.

Emma decided to play this down and play it cool, she pretended she didn't have a clue what Regina was getting at, and Emma wanted to hear it straight from the horses-mouth. "And... I love it when you're there too?" Emma asked looking at Regina with a raised eyebrow. Henry had fallen asleep and was snoring softly on Emma's shoulder oblivious to everything.

"What I'm saying is, I want to be there all the time," Regina said, gently. She paused for a few seconds the silence filled with the sound of the waves dancing together. "I want you to be there too because that's the only time I love it," Regina admitted feeling completely emotionally naked because all her emotional cards were now on the table.

"Regina, babe, I'm not sure about this," Emma said taking Regina completely by surprise.

"Why?" Regina said feeling overly humiliated and completely taken aback by the whole situation.

Emma paused for a few seconds she knew this had to be done with delicacy. "I heard everything your mom said in the bedroom, your mom thinks you're making a fool of yourself, of course I don't think that, I mean, I'd move in with you in a heartbeat, I really would but I don't want anyone thinking any different about you," Emma said softly.

"I don't care what my mom thinks, Emma, if I cared what she thought I would be in charge of a billion hotels around the world, I wouldn't have sold them all, I wouldn't be a surgeon, for crying out loud, I'd be with a man wither I liked it or not, trust me, I don't care what my mom thinks." Regina said.

Emma was shocked at the amount of things she had learned about Regina in one sentence. "You really don't care?" Emma asked. "I mean what can I give you, seriously? I'm a police officer with a seriously shit wage, I live in a stupid little flat with hardly any thought put into the furniture, I get a kick out of chasing murders, I mean what can a girl offer a girl like you?" Emma said as she looked Regina who was now looking Emma right in the eye.

"I don't care what you earn, I don't care where you come from, I don't care what your opinion on a sofa is," Regina said pausing once more. "I don't care about them things, a girl like me?" Regina asked, feeling extremely vulnerable, she hated feeling like this and had absolutely no idea why she put herself into situations where she did feel like this. "I'm just a girl like you." Regina said.

"Hardly, Regina, I know I'm so out of your league, you should be with some hot shot surgeon or some hot shot business woman who wears high-heels to work every day, who wears dresses and does their hair every morning and someone who can give you the world because as much as I love you, I can't give you the world, I can't give you everything you deserve." Emma said a tear springing to her eye and quickly falling from her face.

"Don't cry," Regina said, as she wiped the tear from Emma's face and kissed the spot where it had stopped, seeing Emma cry was her weakness, it was one of the things she hated most. "Can I be honest with you?" Regina asked looking at Emma.

"I thought you always were?" Emma asked looking at Regina with wide eyes.

"You know what I mean," Regina said looking back at Emma, "You are my world, you and him, you are the only two people I need, or want, you have quickly become something I can't picture my life without, I can't lose you because you don't feel good enough, because trust me you are more than good enough, I question the God's every day how I got so lucky, it's me that doesn't deserve you." Regina said not looking at Emma anymore, her concentration was on the sea and she pretended Emma wasn't there and she was speaking to herself, she had to zone out from Emma being there and listening to her words or she would have never been able to get them words out.

"You really feel that way?" Emma asked a smile growing across her face, a vulnerable smile, a smile that Regina had actually never witnessed before, it was a smile that Regina assumed only a selection of people ever got to see. Emma had let her guard down and was letting Regina almost see right through to her soul.

"I really feel that way," Regina replied, looking back towards the sea as she watched a few dolphins jumping up and down with joy and triumph, it was a beautiful sight.

"I love you, like crazy love, like hold the radio outside your window love, give you the last biscuit love, I mean I can't even put it into words how much I love you, Regina, I just can't tell you enough, I'll never be able to tell you enough, I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'd have me, seriously." Emma admitted, she was the one now concentrating on something but it wasn't the sea it was Henry, the way his chest was raising with ever soft breath he took and the sound of the soft snoring in her ear.

"I love you," Regina said, simply. She couldn't get the smile of her face. "A lot," she added. "More than what you said, way more," Regina admitted.

"That's not possible." Emma said.

"I have a problem," Regina said looking back towards Emma.

"Don't we all," Emma wittedly replied.

"No, I mean I have a problem," Regina laughed slightly.

"What is it?" Emma asked, curiously.

"I really want to fall asleep with you tonight, in my bed, but Henry has nowhere to sleep yet, so I need to take him back to my mom's which means facing my mom," Regina said whilst Emma was catching her drift.

"You want me to come back to your mom's with you?" Emma asked. Regina simply nodded. "That's fine; I told you if we're going to make this work, I need to face your mother." Emma said, inside she was dreading this but on the outside she was happy about it.


	12. Facing The Music

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews, i love reading them and they make my day. I have no idea where i'm going to take this story now so if anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know and i'll give you credit as i would like more chapters added to this story as i love writing it so much. Thank you again and enjoy, please leave a little review! Xx**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Regina and Emma made their way back to Cora and Regina's house; they took Regina's car so Henry had his seat in the back where he could be strapped in securely. Regina drove an automatic Mercedes-Benz, which was a complete advantage when you were sitting next to the person you loved, you could hold hands for the whole journey and not worry about changing a gear.

As they pulled up to Cora and Regina's mansion, Emma almost had a nervous-breakdown; this was the first time she had been here. "Holy shit, is this your house?" Emma asked, totally intimidated by the size of the white eight-bedroom house that stood grandly before them.

"Yes, why?" Regina asked keeping her eye's on the drive up to the house, completely oblivious to Emma's worries.

"It's huge," Emma said as she looked wide eyed.

"Yes, dear, it's rather large," Regina smiled still keeping her eyes on the drive until she came to a halt right outside the front door. "Oh for fuck sake," Regina said, sighing when she say Kathryn's car sitting by a statue of a horse.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked looking over at Regina who took her key out the ignition then pointed towards Kathryn's car.

"Kathryn's here, what I said to her on the phone wasn't nice, so I'm presuming this won't be nice," Regina said, sighing, "If we leave quick enough, they'll never know we were here," Regina said, putting her key back in the hole she had removed it from seconds previous.

"No, Regina, you can't run away from your issues, you're going to go in there and face them okay? You didn't do anything wrong, they were the ones who were in the wrong, just remember that okay?" Emma said doing her best to reassure Regina, she didn't want to come between Regina and her nearest and dearest, so she felt like she had to fix it before it became unfixable.

"Okay," Regina sighed heavily putting the key in her hand as she opened the door, reluctantly letting go of Emma's hand, Emma noticed the grand black curtain twitch, it was too late to run now.

* * *

Once, they were in the house, Henry was still completely out of it, Regina headed straight upstairs and put him to bed quickly followed in suit by Emma who didn't want to hang around downstairs without Regina.

They then made their way down the stairs to face the music. As they approached the kitchen door they looked at each other, nodded and took a deep breath before taking each other's hand, Regina walked in first followed swiftly by Emma. "Have you calmed down, dear?" Cora asked quickly before giving Regina a chance to speak she began talking again. "Kathryn you won't believe how angry Regina was earlier all because I found out about her little love nest." Cora chuckled much to Regina's annoyance and Emma was the only one who could tell and with a quick squeeze of the hand Regina held back.

"Oh, I can believe me, the phone-call I got, was hideous all I did was tell you she wanted to move in with her girlfriend, and she acted like it was the crime of the century." Kathryn replied mirroring Cora's chuckle.

"I am in the room, you know," Regina said rolling her eyes quickly before taking control of her confidence and authority, she had lost previously. She was stronger than she was earlier and was so ready for the shit they were about to throw at her. "You two should be lucky Emma is here, I confided in you, Kate, IN CONFIDENCE, but you tell my mother who then tells my girlfriend before I even get the chance to tell her, that isn't what a best friend is supposed to do," Regina said in a tone you would use like you were gossiping about someone else.

"You did what?" Kathryn said looking at Cora; she missed most of what Regina said on the phone because she was angry and talking way too fast for anyone to understand, so she didn't get the full story.

"I kind of, you know, sort of, told Emma," Cora said, ashamed even she knew she crossed a line when she had let that slip, once she had completed her sentence she took a sip of her coffee and attempted to hide behind the cup, she knew Kathryn was now crazy mad.

"Why would you do that? I told you she didn't know!" Kathryn said causing Regina to flip her head around so fast she almost got a dose of whiplash.

"You said Kate didn't tell you that part?" Regina asked raising her eyebrow, Cora should know by now never to play these two against each other because she always lost; no matter what it was about, Cora ALWAYS lost.

"She did, I lied," Cora said, "But clearly I learned from the best," She said raising an eyebrow and tipping her head towards Regina.

"Clearly, I had to lie to get some space around here," Regina threw back in a feisty manner.

"Oh, don't act like you're so hard done to Regina, you live a life of luxury and you know it," Cora said fighting back just as hard.

"It doesn't matter about my lifestyle, I have the same emotions and feelings as every other human being on this planet, sometimes I get sad and need a place to go without being questioned by you or anyone else," Regina said.

Cora was hurt by what Regina had just said; in fact she didn't even know how to reply, so she bit her tongue and starred straight in front of her, looking straight into thin air.

"I'm not forgiving you for this one, Kathryn, not right now, and I've lost a lot of trust and respect for you," Regina said, sternly.

Kathryn held her head down towards her cup of coffee, she didn't know what to say, it was like Regina was the teacher and Cora and Kathryn were the two school children.

"Oh and by the way, I agreed to move in with her," Emma said raising an eyebrow, she hadn't actually told Regina she'd move in with her but she felt like she had to fight back towards Cora and that was all she had. "She's not making a fool of herself, Mrs Mills, trust me," Emma stated, with confidence and integrity, almost in a 'yes, I know what you said' tone.

"I do trust you, that's why I accepted you into my family," Cora said, acting like nothing had happened.

"Good, I'm glad you do, as I told Regina, I can't give her the world, it's not possible for me to do, I can't give her the best lifestyle like you can clearly give her, but this isn't a competition, you're her mother and that's a lot more than I could ever compete with but trust me, I will do my best to make your daughter happy," Emma said, standing up for herself which to no one else's knowledge Regina was getting so turned on by it; she could feel how passionate and protective Emma was against Regina and the brunette couldn't help but smile and pull her knee's closer together.

"If you make her happy, dear, that's all that matters." Cora said smiling the best she could, to her this was a competition – a serious competition - she never expected things to get so serious between them, but secretly it wasn't Emma she had a problem with, it was the lies and secrets.

"I won't lie to you again, mother." Regina said, "You know everything there is to know now, so can we just drop everything and go back to normal?"

"Yes, dear," Cora said, looking at Regina with happy eyes, she stood up from her seat and hugged her daughter, then hugged Emma extra tight but she whispered in her ear as she did. "Please look after her," She whispered and in that moment she knew all this was because Cora really did care about Regina, Emma was new to this, she didn't know why people fought with their parents like that but now she knew.

"I will," Emma whispered back, Regina was still none of the wiser throwing the odd death-glare at Kathryn and getting fairly uncomfortable at the length of time her mother and girlfriend were hugging. Cora finally pulled back and went to the kettle to put it to boil.

"No, thanks, mother, I'm knackered, I want to get an early night," Regina said as she yawned, "Do you want to stay down here?" Regina asked looking at Emma; the blonde knew Regina said it to be polite.

"No, I'm ready for bed too," Emma said, smiling at Regina who smiled just as happily and contently back.

"Okay, goodnight, mom," Regina said, before hugging her mother once more.

"Good night, dear. Good night, Emma." Cora said as she hugged Emma once more, Emma was fairly uncomfortable with the whole hugging thing but she decided to take it as a compliment from Cora, she had guessed not many people get a hug from Cora never mind two in the space of three minutes.

* * *

Once the two women were upstairs, they looked at each other from either side of the bed, "I'm really tired," Regina said, looking at Emma with the same apologetic eyes as she did earlier.

"Oh thank god, me too," Emma said as she threw herself on to Regina's bed. Both ladies began laughing.

"I'm going to get changed, I'll be back in a second," Regina said, looking at Emma who was already half changed.

"You can get changed in here you know, I have seen you naked," Emma smiled, happily at the thought.

"Stop picturing me naked, I'm going to pee okay?" Regina said as she closed the door behind her leaving Emma smiling, quietly the door began opening and at first Emma was about to karate-chop the perpetrator until she realised it was Henry, sleep ridden and adorable.

"Nightmare," Henry said, as he rubbed his eyes, clearly it was a bad one as he was still crying slightly.

"Oh buddy, come here," Emma said as she picked him up and put him on the bed. "Nightmares aren't real, they can't hurt you, and I'll protect you from any bad things okay?" Emma said; Regina stood listening intently at the door.

"You will?" Henry asked his eyes widening and looking a lot more protected and comfortable than he did before.

"Yup!" Emma said comfortingly.

"Let's get you back to bed," Emma said as she picked him back up of the bed and took him to his bedroom, he had to show her where it was at there was so many doors to choose from she didn't have a clue which one to enter.

Emma came back ten minutes later and found Regina sitting in bed waiting patiently on Emma coming back. "Hey," Regina said, looking extra sexy in her reading glasses.

"You wear glasses?" Emma said, shocked and mostly in love.

"I do when I read and operate." Regina said, "There's a secret not many people know," Regina winked as she pulled the glasses down to the tip of her nose and looked over the top of them which almost drove Emma crazy.

"Don't do that," Emma said putting her hands over her eyes.

"Do what dear?" Regina asked; but of course she knew exactly what she was playing at and she was playing it well.

"Look at me like that," Emma said, still keeping her hands over her eyes.

"Like I've seen you naked?" Regina asked referring back to what her mom said earlier and laughing hysterically, now she could see the funny side of it but back then she just wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole. "I still can't believe she said that," Regina shrieked in horror as she shook the thought of her mind.

"Well yes, like that but you're looking all sexy and stuff and I can't deal with it," Emma said as she began making her way to the bed, she closed the door but left it open ever so slightly for Henry's sake.

"I'm sorry," Regina said pouting, "I've took them off," Regina said waiting on Emma revealing her eyes.

"Okay, good," Emma said, sighing a sigh of relief. "I need to go to the toilet," Emma said and Regina knew exactly why.

"It looks like I've found your weakness, Miss Swan!" Regina shouted after her.

"Looks, like you may have," Emma threw an over exaggerated wink at Regina as she closed the toilet door leaving Regina chuckling on the bed.

* * *

The next morning Regina woke up first, her legs tangled around Emma's and Emma's arm lying protectively over her waist, blonde hair was intertwined with brunette hair, and in that moment Regina could have sworn she had fell so hard in love with the blonde, some might say it was crazy.

Regina lay for may moments, staring and watching Emma sleep, she couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten, how amazing her life was, how everything was finally falling in to place but most of all she couldn't believe how happy she was, she couldn't believe that being this happy and in love were two emotion's she could finally feel again.

As she watched, she saw Emma's breathing getting heavier and Emma's hand left Regina's waist and made its way up to Emma's eyelids where fingers quickly rubbed against her sleep-ridden eyes as Emma began to awaken.

"Good morning, beautiful lady," Regina said in a low sexual voice.

"Good morning, babe," Emma said, as she leaned up and her intention was to give Regina a quick peck on the lips, but as soon as her lips touched Regina's, she felt how hungry Regina was for her, how much Regina needed to feel her lips on Emma's, and Emma just didn't want to pull back at all.

Emma quickly woke up from her sleep and was just as desperate for Regina's touch as Regina was for hers. Emma's hands began wandering back down Regina's waist, further and further until she reached Regina's lacy underwear, Emma began teasing Regina by playing with the waistline of Regina's thong, she slipped her fingers under the piece of fabric and moved her hand back and forth, but not moving it any further until Regina practically picked Emma's hand up and placed it on her core causing Emma to smile like an idiot during their passionate kiss.

Just as Emma done that, Regina's hand began wandering up Emma's tank top until her hand made contact with Emma's loose boob. Regina placed her hand on the mound and began playing with Emma's nipples, much to Emma's delight.

Emma then moved her body on top of Regina's and continued kissing her and keeping her hand on Regina's wet core. Once she got a slight moan from Regina, Emma then started kissing her way down to Regina's thongs.

In one swift swoop Emma had Regina's thongs on the floor. "Your mom is down stairs so you have to be quiet okay?" Emma whispered before getting a nod of agreement from Regina before her lips made contact with Regina's glistening vagina.

Regina couldn't help but moan, as much as she tried she couldn't help it, she just felt too good to be quiet and Cora was the last thing on her mind in that moment.

Emma pulled away and whispered back up to Regina, "Babe, seriously, she'll hear us!" Emma exclaimed, she didn't want Regina to be embarrassed by anything.

"I… don't care," Regina panted the best she could, "Please," she said in almost a begging voice which Emma could not resist.

"Okay then," Emma smiled widely before going back down on Regina and quickly entering a finger followed by another into Regina. Regina felt like she was so far in heaven she didn't know how she was going to come back to earth.

Within a few moments of Emma lapping and thrusting Regina had tipped over the edge and if Cora hadn't heard Regina's first load of moans, she would certainly have heard this one.

Once, Regina had come back to earth, Emma made her way back up to lie beside Regina for a few moments before realising what time it was, "Shit, babe, I'm gonna be so late, we shall continue this later," She winked before standing up and heading into the bathroom leaving Regina disappointed as she couldn't have her wicked way with Emma until later on that night.

* * *

Emma was lucky enough to sneak out before seeing Cora but unfortunately Regina wasn't as lucky. "Good morning," Regina said as she walked into the kitchen, perfectly dressed and her make-up done to perfection.

"Good morning, to you, dear." Cora smiled wickedly. "It sounds like you really have had a good morning," Cora added causing Regina to blush a bright shade of red.

"I did, in fact," Regina smiled taking Cora by surprise; Regina was never this open about sex. "Anyways, did Henry get off okay this morning?" Regina asked, today was the day Henry went to nursery for a few hours, to socialize, he went once a week.

"Luckily, he did, or I would have to have explained why funny noises were coming from his mommy's room," Cora said, as a joke but Regina took it serious.

"Of course I knew Henry wasn't here, so don't start," Regina fought back quickly shutting Cora down.

"Okay, okay," Cora simply said. "Are you going to speak to Kathryn again?" Cora asked, she had seen a few fights between the two women but nothing this serious.

"We will see, mother, we will see," Regina said as she began pottering around the kitchen making her breakfast.

* * *

The next few days were great but Kathryn and Regina had still not crossed paths, this had been the longest ever they hadn't spoken. Regina and Emma had hardly seen each other but a few saucy text messages were enough to scratch the itch for the time being. They were happily making the best of their situation. Regina was desperate for the next two days to fly by she couldn't wait for her time off.

Deep in thought and thinking about Emma's latest text Regina sat potently at her desk, not getting on with the important work she should be, instead she was procrastinating until she saw the time, for the past three days Kathryn had knocked on her door exactly at three pm. Regina silently counted down from ten and as soon as she reached one, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Regina chirped as she hid her phone in her folder full of patient details.

"Hi, are you talking to me yet?" Kathryn asked as she popped her head around the door, analyzing Regina's mood before she put herself in the firing line.

"I don't know," Regina said, she was so over the whole trust-gate thing but letting Kathryn stew was way more fun than letting her know that she was forgiven.

Kathryn sighed as she entered the office completely for the first time in days. "Come on, seriously?" Kathryn said, she had had enough. "Right, it's been four days since I told mom what happened and I'm sick of you giving me the cold shoulder, just talk to me. Regina, get a grip and forgive me because I am sick to my back teeth of being gentle and tiptoeing around you waiting on your forgiving me so, this is it, unless you forgive me, I'll keep out of your way." Kathryn said taking an extra loud breath at the end for emphasis. "I'm done ranting." Kathryn added.

"Okay," Regina said smiling slightly. "You're forgiven," Regina said.

"What?" Kathryn said shocked. "That easily?" she asked.

"I was waiting on you giving me some thunder." Regina smiled.

"We haven't had some thunder in a long time, babe," Kathryn smiled.

"I know, looking at us mellowing in old ages." Regina smiled, she couldn't stay mad at Kate as long as she would have liked, anyone else and it would be easy, but Kate was like her sister, it was hard. Her motto was 'You don't give up on family,' and Kate was indeed family.

"We need some thunder back in our lives," Kathryn said, smiling, as she remembered all the times in medical school her and Regina were thrown out of nightclubs for Kathryn punching someone in the face whilst Regina attempted to hold her back because someone had said something about Regina's sexuality or a man trying too hard with her and not taking no for an answer, Kathryn always had her back. On other occasions, because they were upper class and beautiful, there was always the jealous person on a night out who drank too much and wound them up. They named it thunder because the first time it happened the rain was bouncing off the streets of New York followed by loud clashes of thunder.

"I'm done with thunder," Regina sighed, "I'm too old for thunder."

"Wait, you gave some good thunder the other day to that woman," Kathryn smiled as she remembered the proud moment when she witnessed her best friend standing up for her sexuality.

"I did and I was good." Regina winked instantly turning the conversation dirty.

"Girl, you've gotta stop with them dirty thoughts," Kathryn said as she headed for the door, "I've got surgery. If you can drag yourself away from your phone for three hours you should join me, Miss world-class-surgeon-with-nothing-to-do." Kathryn said as she opened the door.

"You know what? I might just do that." Regina smiled gaining a wide smile from Kathryn as she headed out the door closing it discretely. Regina instantly went back to her phone.

'_Got surgery with Kathryn, will text you soon, don't miss me too much! Xx'_

Regina typed on her keypad on her phone and hit send instantly sending the message to Emma as she smiled grabbed her glasses and headed to the OR.

* * *

About half way through surgery, Kathryn and Regina began talking about Kathryn's love life. "So, I met this guy," Kathryn started.

"You meet a lot of guys, Kate," Regina said playfully raising an eyebrow.

Kathryn sighed as she threw in a stitch not many surgeons could throw. "I know but I mean I MET this guy," She said.

"You what?" Regina said shocked, lifting her head out of the body cavity and looking Kathryn right in the eye. "You're in love?" Regina exclaimed.

Kathryn not being shy to talk about all-things-sexual, she happily told everyone the story. "I'm not in love but I mean, I like him, a lot and we get along really well and I've been dying to tell you but you've been hating me so I couldn't" Kathryn said almost making Regina feel the smidge bit guilty.

"Woah," Regina said, it wasn't like Kathryn to fall in love so easily.

"I know, right, look at us, all in love," Kathryn said before she cringed hardly at her choice of words.

"You ARE in love," Regina beamed, she was happy for her best-friend, it was about time she found some happiness that didn't come in the shape of one nameless-one-night-stand.

"Shh," Kathryn said, going a slight shade of red, she could feel it in her veins that she was going red. "Is it hot in here or is it me?" Kate said.

"No, it's you, because you're in looooooove," Regina said dragging out the word 'love.'

* * *

Finally the two days had passed and Regina was finally on leave, she planned to meet Emma at their apartment once they had both finished work and finally it was time to finish what they started five days earlier.


End file.
